


Fatefully Entwined

by CandlelightQuill



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 66,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandlelightQuill/pseuds/CandlelightQuill
Summary: Life is messy and confusing. It rarely turns out the way you plan. Is there such a thing as destiny? Perhapse... Kagome Higurashi is just trying to navigate life's ins and outs when she bumps into a handsome man with striking silver hair and golden eyes. Falling fast was never part of the plan, but it might have been exactly what she needed to fulfill her life's purpose.::Also posted on FanFiction.Net and mediaminer.org::





	1. Prequel

Prequel:

 

Nobody had ever had such perfect clarity of mind as Kagome did in that moment. The wind whipped her raven hair about her bruised face, mingling blood and tears together. Every one of her cherished friends lay lifeless on the ground before her. 

 

Her grip tightened on the small round jewel in the palm of her hand and she pursed her lips, fighting the pain that emanated from every part of her body. The fight wasn’t over until only one remained. It was all up to her now. 

 

Lifting her arm in front of herself, she glared at the mass of pure evil that stood across the expanse of forest clearing. She watched as Naraku’s writhing tentacles pierced her lover’s lifeless heart. His beautiful silver hair was stained red by his own blood. 

 

The jewel called to her, and suddenly she knew what needed to be done. Closing her eyes, Kagome focused on Midoriko’s soul trapped within the jewel. She envisioned it expanding, over taking the yokai spirits she had been battling for centuries. The jewel glowed brightly between her fingers as she continued to focus on expanding the miko energy further. 

 

Naraku smiled maliciously. “You’ve lost Kagome.” He gloated, shoving his tentacle deeper through Inuyasha’s unmoving chest. The act was meant to rattle her, but it only strengthened her resolve. With one last burst of energy the jewel nestled in her palm burst with pure blinding light. 

 

“No Naraku. You have lost.” Kagome corrected before releasing it upon Naraku’s massive body. 

 

In an instant the souls of Kagome and Midoriko fused. Their combined power and purity expanded outward like a shock wave. Naraku was obliterated, and the yokai within the shikon jewel purified. 

 

Nothing standing in the wake of energy was left untouched. The entire clearing was left a glistening shade of pure white. Even the trees surrounding the area were white as newly fallen snow. There were no traces of the battle that had taken place there just moments before. 

 

——-

 

There was nothing but echoing silence. It permeated the fiber of  Kagome’s very being. She opened her eyes and blinked. There was nothing but fine white mist in every direction. 

 

“Thank you, Kagome.” A voice echoed softly from behind her. Slowly she turned to face its source. The vision of a young woman with long ebony hair, clad in ancient armor stood before her. 

 

“Midoriko.” Kagome gasped, bowing low in respect for the ancient warrior priestess. 

 

“Yes.” The woman answered, offering a warm smile. She placed a soft hand under Kagome’s chin and bade her look up once more. “But is I who should bow to you, dear girl. You have accomplished something even I, with all of my power and wisdom could not. Now the shikon-no-tama has been completely purified.” She held her hands, palms together at face level, bowing at the waist before her young companion. 

 

Kagome stood there in utter shock. This powerful and ancient miko was thanking her? This was so surreal. “I don’t know what to say,” she finally admitted. 

 

“My dear, because of you, the yokai trapped within the jewel have been defeated. I have seen the purity of your heart and the wish you hold within in it. I shall grant it to you if you so choose.” 

 

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. This was more than she could ever have hoped for. 

 

“Your life and the lives of your friends might have turned out much differently had they not been touched by the shikon jewel and those that aimed to corrupt it. Therefore, I will grant that your soul and the souls of your dearest friends be reborn if that is what you wish.” 

 

“I want that more than anything. I just want them to be happy.” Kagome answered, feeling warm tears well in her eyes. Midoriko smiled and pulled Kagome into a warm embrace. 

 

“It is done. Now be at peace my dearest child.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Kagome had to stifle her large yawn behind her hand. She was sure that this was the most boring date she had ever been on. Hojo was such a nice guy, but he just couldn’t seem to hold her attention. She found her thoughts wandering elsewhere as he went on and on about his job as a dental hygienist.

 

She was so relieved when they finally paid for dinner and saying their goodbyes. “I really enjoyed myself tonight Kagome.” Hojo beamed, politely holding the door open for her. 

 

Kagome forced a smile, hoping that it didn’t appear insincere. “Thank you for dinner Hojo.” She pretended to busy herself by digging around in her purse for her train pass. Things were beginning to feel awkward. 

 

Hojo’s smile widened triumphantly. It was clear to Kagome that she was going to have to let this guy down gently because he just wasn’t reading the signs. 

 

Kagome adjusted her scarf against the cold January air and shifted feet. “Well, I should get going. I don’t want to miss my train. Good night Hojo.” All Kagome wanted right now was to get home, slip into her comfy pants and curl up on the couch with a cup of hot tea. 

 

“Good night Kagome. I’ll call you soon.” Hojo said. He shoved  his hands into the pockets of his warn leather jacket and melded into the crowd of bustling people. 

 

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she headed for the nearest train station just around the corner. The train pulled up just as she arrived, and she quickly grabbed one of the empty seats, doing her best not to make eye contact with any of the other passengers. The interior of the car was barely warmer than outside, but at least she couldn’t feel the biting wind any longer. 

 

The ride was uneventful, and the walk to her apartment quick. She was glad there was a stop just across the street from her building. She jogged across the street, slipping inside the small lobby entry behind a young couple pushing a stroller. 

 

When the elevator door opened she waited politely as the woman pushed the stroller inside before following closely behind. She offered a small smile to the woman as she pushed the button to the tenth floor. 

 

The baby spat his pacifier from his mouth and began fussing, yawning between whimpers. Kagome quickly bent over to pick up the rubber nipple and handed it to the mother. 

 

“Thank you.” She said, offering a grateful smile. 

 

“You’re welcome.” Kagome smiled back before bending forward to take another peek at the baby. “Oh my goodness! Are you tired little guy?” She crooned softly. 

 

The tiny boy stopped his fussing and stared at her with large dark eyes. His chubby cheeks were pink from the cold, and his chin was covered in a sheen of drool. She could just make out the small white bumps in his lower gums, the beginnings of his first teeth. “Hi.” She cooed, waving at him with her fingers. “I bet you keep your Mama and Papa up all night. Teething is the pits. Poor little guy.”

 

“Do you have any of your own?” The woman asked curiously. 

 

Kagome shook her head, tucking a peice of hair behind her ear. “Oh, no. I’m still looking for the right guy. Maybe someday though.” 

 

“A pretty girl like you shouldn’t have any trouble finding a guy.” The woman’s husband added. The elevator stopped and the doors slid open and the couple stepped out into the hallway. 

 

“It was nice chatting with you. Have a nice night.” The woman offered politely before the doors slid closed a moment later. 

 

The rest of the ride up was quick, and she was home before long. All of the lights in the apartment were dark, which meant that her roommate was out for the evening. That meant that the usual barrage of post date questioning would wait for tomorrow.

 

She flipped the lights on and sure enough there was a note pinned to the message board.  _ Out with Miroku. Hope your date went well. Talk to you later! -Sango _

 

Kagome peeled off her winter coat and scarf and threw them over the back of the couch as she made her way to her room. Her yoga pants were calling her name and she was glad to oblige. 

 

She wasn’t usually so excited to be home after a date, but recently she had grown tired of the whole dating to meet guys experience. Sure, every once in a while you met someone that was nice, but more often than not the guy ended up being a creep. 

 

Kagome had been on one date with Hojo prior to tonight, and he had actually seemed like one of the good ones, so she had gladly agreed to a second date. She just hadn’t expected that he might just be a little too nice. He was like the human equivalent of a sweet dessert. At first it tastes great, but it doesn’t take long for you to get a stomach ache. 

 

She pulled her yoga pants on along with an oversized shirt and her favorite pair of socks before heading back to the kitchen for some tea. She pulled the kettle from the cupboard and put it on the stove before digging around in the pantry. The box of her favorite brew was almost empty, so she made a mental not to pick some up the next time she went to the market. 

 

The shrill ring of her cell phone broke the comfortable silence and Kagome frowned. Digging the offending object out of her bag she saw her best friend’s name light up the screen. 

 

“Hey, Sango.” She sighed in answer.

 

“So how did your date with Hojo  go?” Sangostarted in on her questioning immediately. 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be on a date with Miroku right now?” Kagome countered. 

 

“It’s alright, Miroku is just making us some snacks for our movie. I’ve got a few minutes, so dish!” 

 

“It went alright I suppose. I really don’t see it going anywhere though.” Kagome admitted, settling down on the edge of the couch. 

 

“I’m surprised. You really seemed to like him.” Sango pouted. 

 

Kagome rolled her eyes. Sango had been on a mission to set her up with someone since her boyfriend Miroku had proposed. It had been one bad date after another, so when things had gone well with Hojo on the first date she had happily agreed to a second. 

 

“He was a sweet guy, but all he had to talk about was work. Dental hygienists don’t make good dinner conversation. I really didn’t want to hear about how he assisted in an entire mouth extraction on a seventy year old woman.” Kagome cringed at the memory.

 

“Eww. I’m so sorry. Eri seemed to think you two would be perfect for each other.” 

 

Kagome cringed again. Eri was an old friend from High School. Her intentions were good, but she really was not the best judge of men. 

 

“And you took her word for it?” Kagome scoffed. “Eri is a terrible judge of character! Remember when she dated that body builder want-to-be with the steroid habit?” 

 

“Okay, that one is on me. I really should have known better.” Sango admitted. “But you can’t blame me for wanting you to be happy.” 

 

The kettle began to whistle from the stove and Kagome jumped up, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder. “I know your heart is in the right place, but if you really want me to be happy you have got to stop setting me up and just let me meet someone on my own.” 

 

Kagome poured the steaming water over the tea and headed back to the couch to settle in. “So, what are you and Miroku watching tonight?” She asked, skillfully steering the subject away from herself. 

 

“We’re watching one of those Marvel comic movies. I’m not really sure which. Actually, I should go. Miroku just got back with the snacks. How about you and I meet up for coffee in the morning?”

 

“Sure. The usual place?”

 

“Yeah. Oh! Miroku wants me to remind you that you promised to guest speak for his class tomorrow.” Sango quickly added. “Keep your hands to yourself when I’m on the phone.”  Her muffled voice scolded.

 

“I’ll be there. You love birds have a nice time.”

 

“Bye.” Sango chirped distractedly before the line went dead. Kagome laughed to herself and took a sip of her tea, letting the warmth of the peppermint cover her tongue. She would probably head to bed soon. It would be a busy day speaking to Miroku’s History of Eastern Religious Studies class about the traditions of a Shinto shrine. 

 

Miroku had asked for her help since she had grown up on an ancient shrine run by her family. She had borrowed a few relics that her grandfather had been willing to part with to use as visual aids. Hopefully it went well. 

 

Taking the last sip of tea, Kagome dropped her mug in the sink and headed to her room. A good night's rest was the perfect remedy to a bad evening. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

It didn’t surprise Kagome that most people didn’t believe in things they couldn’t see with their own eyes, but she wasn’t most people. 

 

She still remembered the first time she had encountered a yokai as a small child. She had been at the market with her mother when she noticed an elderly man sitting on the bench. At first she hadn’t noticed anything abnormal about him, until he had smiled at her. His eyes had flashed yellow and a long forked tongue flicked out from between his lips. 

 

Kagome had asked her mother about what she had seen. She still remembered her mother’s wise response. “Sometimes we might see something that seems strange, but actually it’s as normal and natural as we are.” 

 

Kagome had learned two things that day. First was that yokai were more than the monsters from fairy tales- they were real. The second was that her mother could see them too. 

 

As Kagome grew older she became accustomed to seeing more people like the old man at the market. They weren’t a very significant piece of the population, but there were more than anyone truly realized. They preferred to live side by side with humans, hidden in plain sight without anyone being the wiser. 

 

She learned that she too wasn’t as normal as she appeared. Her ability to see yokai for what they were was not a common trait among humans. As far as she knew, she and her mother were the only ones that could do it. 

 

The cold winter chill had given way to warm spring air, sweet with the smell of cherry blossoms. It was a tradition for the Higurashi family to get together and clean the house from top to bottom. Kagome found herself recruited again this year even though it had been a few years since she had moved out. She had been assigned the important job of reorganizing the shrine storage shed along with her younger brother Sota.

 

“Why is it so hot in here?” Sota whined, dropping an old box on one of the shelves haphazardly. 

 

“Hey, be careful with that! Grandpa would kill us if anything in here got broken.” Kagome scolded, wiping her sweat soaked forehead with her sleeve. “It’s probably hot in here because there isn’t any proper ventilation.” She added, stepping up on the small ladder to pull down another box to be dusted. 

 

“Most of this stuff is junk anyway. None of it is valuable.” Sota grumbled, scuffing his shoe of the ground. 

 

Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes. Her younger brother could be such a pain sometimes. He was seven years younger than her, and at thirteen we was starting to develop as serious case of teenage attitude. 

 

“You shouldn’t be so disrespectful. That so called ‘junk’ helps pay the bills.” She snapped. She took a deep breath and busied herself with yet another box. Most of the boxes she had come across had been empty, or filled with handmade paper strips visitors could use to write prayers to hang at the God tree. Occasionally she had stumbled upon a box of knick-knacks that Grandpa sold at the gift shop. Kagome pried open the fraying cardboard flaps and peered inside. 

 

“Hey Sota, remember these?” She mused, dangling one of the old key chains from her finger. At the bottom of the short metal chain hung a pink marble and a medallion engraved with the phrase “Shikon no tama”.

 

“Oh yeah.” 

 

Kagome smiled fondly at the memory they sparked. When she had turned fifteen her grandfather had given her one of these exact key chains as a gift. The story was that the Shikon no tama was an ancient jewel with the power to grant a wish for good or for evil. The soul of an ancient priestess was trapped inside, keeping at bay the evil of countless yokai that sought to corrupt her. 

 

Grandpa had said that the jewel would give her good luck. At the time Kagome had just brushed his story aside. Most of the ancient histories of the shrine were bogus anyway, but now she looked back fondly on the memory. 

 

“I think I still have the one gramps gave me somewhere.” She admitted, dropping the keychain back into the box and closing it up. “I’m going to ask mom what she wants me to do with these.” She picked up the box and headed for the door. It wasn’t heavy, but the box was big and awkward in her hands. 

 

“Mama, I found a box of key chains for the gift shop. Where would you like me to put them?” She called. Stepping through the door she felt her foot catch on the door jam. The box went flying as she tumbled to the ground. Kagome closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall, but instead she felt herself land against something warm and soft. 

 

She opened her eyes and blinked. Someone had caught her mid fall. A tall and handsome someone. Kagome felt her heart jump in her chest as she awkwardly stared up at him. 

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, setting her up on her own two feet. 

 

Kagome blinked again as she caught her bearings. She couldn’t help but stare. He had the unmistakable shimmer around him that she immediately recognized as a concealment charm. 

Outwardly he appeared as a handsome man in his  twenties with unusually long ebony hair. As he moved to steady her on her wobbly feet she could make out the natural silver coloring of his hair and the pair of triangular canine ears perched on top of his head. She had the strangest urge to touch their soft white fur, but thought better of it. She hard already made a fool of herself once.

 

“Uh, yeah… I’m such a klutz.” She laughed nervously, kneeling down to collect the key chains that had scattered to the ground. 

 

“I thought shrine maids were supposed to be graceful.” He joked lightly. He knelt down beside her and dropped a keychain into the box, then helped her to her feet again. 

 

“Usually.” Kagome admitted, adjusting the box in her hands. Her hero stood there with his hands in his pockets. “Is there something I can help you with?” 

 

“I was just wondering if you could point me to the Goshinboku tree.” He shrugged. Kagome smiled and shifted the box, tucking it under her arm.

 

“It’s just down those steps.” She answered, pointing with her free hand. “Would you like me to show you?” She asked. 

 

He shook his head and turned. “No thanks. I think I can find it.” He muttered as he headed away. 

 

Kagome shrugged and headed toward the gift shop where her mother was dusting shelves.

 

——

 

Inuyasha breathed deeply as he stood at the foot of the ancient tree. He could still remember the first time his mother had brought him here as a child. She had always insisted he be taught and respected the ancient traditions of their culture, and that included visiting the local shrine to pray.

 

He didn’t usually frequent Shinto shrines these days, but today was different. Today he had been passing by and had the sudden notion to pay a visit. 

 

That girl though. There was something about her that made him pause. He shook his head and tried to focus on the memory of this mother. No such luck. He could imagine her shaking her head like she had when was a child.  _ So easily distracted,  _ she used to tease. 

 

Still, there had been something about that girl. Sure she had been pretty, but her eyes had sparkled when she had smiled at him. Oh, and her scent had been incredible. He could have spent all day basking in it. It didn’t matter now though. He wasn’t likely to see her ever again. 

 

He took the steps back down to the street two and three at a time. The hubbub here was in stark contrast to the peaceful silence of the shrine. Noise penetrated from every direction, and he was glad that he had parked his car a short walk away. 

 

Speak of the devil. Inuyasha couldn’t believe his luck. There was the girl from the shrine strolling down the street toward him, a bag of groceries in hand. He grinned when she noticed him, returning it with a smile of her own.

 

“It’s my hero.” She greeted warmly, shifting her purse on her shoulder. 

 

“Keh. It was nothing.” He shrugged off her praise, feeling his cheeks flush slightly. Her smile widened, her eyes tinkling in the sunlight. There was that look, the one that made him feel like she could see right through him. 

 

“You have such pretty silver hair.” She murmured, and Inuyasha froze. Maybe she _could_ see through him. 

 

Shit. 

 

—

Kagome watched as his face went from calm to panicked. She bit her lip worriedly, feeling her heart begin to race. Why couldnt she have just kept her big mouth shut? He looked absolutely mortified now.

 

“I’m sorry. I- I should go.” She fumbled with her bag of groceries, dropping her purse. She scooped it up, hoping she hadn’t lost too much of her dignity, and skittered off without another word. 

 

—

Inuyasha stood in shock as she disappeared around the corner. He was about to bolt for his car until he noticed something on the ground glint in the sunlight. It was a cell phone in a light blue case.

 

He picked it up and considered running after her, but stopped himself. He had to get home as fast as possible. He couldn’t risk being seen without his concealment charm working properly. He would just have to return it to her another time after he got this whole mess sorted out. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The scent of burning incense and monotonic chanting did nothing to help the oppressive feel of the office his older brother kept for working away from the office. Inuyasha had to dig his claws into the arm rests of the leather chair to keep himself from losing his mind. The old balding monk was taking his time probing his concealment spell for any sign of weakness. 

 

Finally the old man stopped his chanting and opened his beady black eyes, much to Inuyasha’s relief. Sesshomaru  had sat silently behind his polished wooden desk the entire time. How he had been able to withstand the discomfort caused by the monk’s magic was beyond Inuyasha. Personally it felt like he was being continually zapped by a taser. It was enough to make anyone go crazy. 

 

“I have used every possible combination of spells to weaken your concealment charm, Inuyasha-sama, but it remains as strong as the day I cast it.” The old monk said with thinly veiled annoyance. Inuyasha had to keep himself from jumping up and giving the old man a well deserved black eye for being such a stuck up prick. “You must have been mistaken.” 

 

“I  _ wasn’t  _ mistaken you old buzzard.” Inuyasha hissed through gritted teeth. The monk snorted his indignance. 

 

“Common shrine maidens do not possess the ability to detect a concealment spell, let alone see through one. It takes dacades of intense and rigorous spiritual training before one is even ready to pursue that branch of spiritual study. It requires a great deal of power and discipline!” The monk argued. 

 

“Silence.” Sesshomaru commanded. “Noritaka, your services are no longer required. You are dismissed.” He said to the priest, who bowed low to the daiyokai before gathering his things and taking his leave. Inuyasha scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“That was a complete waste of my time. I suggest that you keep your ridiculous and unfounded concerns to yourself the next time the need strikes.” Sesshomaru growled, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. 

 

“Noritaka has a giant stick up his ass! I know what I heard. The girl could see through my—.”

 

“Get out of my office, whelp, before I lose my temper and decide to show you exactly how it feels to have a stick up your ass!” Sesshomaru rumbled, standing from behind his desk. His eyes flashed a dangerous shade of red and Inuyasha knew better than to push his luck. 

 

Inuyasha shook his head and stalked out. Spending all day stuck in a stuffy office hadn’t been his idea of a good time. At least he was relieved to know that he could go out in public without revealing his true nature. Whether or not  that girl had seen his true form, she certainly had piqued his interest. Plus there was still the matter of returning her phone. 

 

——————

 

“I can’t believe I’ve lost my phone!” Kagome whined piteously. She had spent the better part of the prior evening searching the shrine grounds for it, then the entire morning searching her mother’s house.  She was beginning to lose hope it would ever be found. “But I can’t give up! I’ve got to find it!” She told herself with as much conviction as she could muster. 

 

“That’s the spirit Kagome! Why don’t you and I go walk the shrine again.” Mama suggested. She smiled warmly and linked her arm with Kagome’s as she led her from the house. The sun was covered with clouds and the air was thick with the smell of rain, a marked difference from the previous day. 

 

“Now, let’s think. Where did you go yesterday so we can narrow our search area?” Mama asked. 

 

“I helped Sota in the shop storage, and then I walked to the store to get those things you needed for dinner.” Kagome answered. “But I’m sure I didn’t have it with me when I was working.” 

 

“Well, no harm in having a look anyway. I’ll check the storage room and you go down to the store.” Mama said as she made her way toward the gift shop.

 

“Alright. I’ll be back later.” Kagome called as she took off at a jog down the stone path. She was careful to look under every car parked on the street as she made her way to the store. If her phone had been there at any point since the day before it certainly wasn’t there now. She sighed in frustration and hurried down the street.

 

The shop was pretty empty, but the threat of rain had probably kept most people home. “Hello again,” the kindly old shopkeeper greeted her. “Back again so soon? Did you forget something last night?” 

 

Kagome shook her head. “Actually I’ve lost my phone and I was wondering if maybe I left it here by accident.” She explained. 

 

“That’s too bad. I’m sorry to tell you that I haven’t seen a phone here.” The old woman shrugged her shoulders apologetically. 

 

Kagome groaned under her breath. This had been her last hope. “Oh well, thank you anyway.” She sighed turned to leave. 

 

Kagome took her time on the walk back to the shrine. She made it to the bottom of the steps leading up the hill when the sky finally opened up and the rain poured down with a vengeance. She was drenched by the time she made it to Goshinboku and had to take shelter under it’s massive canopy, her back resting against the trunk. 

 

“Just great.” She moaned, brushing her wet bangs away from her face. The storm continued for quite some time, but the longer Kagome sat there the more at east she felt. Somehow she had a feeling that her phone would show up sooner or later. 

 

————

 

The shrine was completely devoid of other visitors today, but that didn’t really surprise Inuyasha considering it had been pouring rain all afternoon. Nobody was tending the gift shop, but he could see the shrine keeper’s home just on the other side of the grounds.

 

He checked to see if the phone was still in his pocket as he stepped up the the front door and knocked. 

 

“I’ll get it!” He heard someone yell from somewhere inside. The door swung open and a young teenage boy stared up at him. “Can I help you?” He asked politely. 

 

“I ran into the shrine maid working here yesterday, and I came to return something she dropped.” Inuyasha explained. The boy shrugged then turned. 

 

“Kagome, some guy is here to see you!” He called back into the house. 

 

“I’m coming. Hold your horses.” Inuyasha heard her say as she walked down the hall. She wore a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt that exposed a small sliver of her smooth toned stomach. Her hair was damp and smelled of rain. She stopped at the door and stare at him with a look of recognition, her cheeks flushing a lovely shade of pink. 

 

“Sota, Mama said that dinner is almost ready. You should go wash up.” She said absently.

 

“Whatever.” The boy shrugged, disappearing back into the house. 

 

“Hi.” The girl, Kagome greeted as she pulled the door shut a crack behind her. 

 

“Hi.” Inuyasha echoed. 

 

“I’m so sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean to offend you. I felt terrible afterward. I know yokai are particular about their secrecy.   She blurted out. 

 

Inuyasha stood there, stunned. She knew about yokai? Inuyasha managed to clear his throat. He sniffed the air for any hint of yokai on the girl, but she smelled completely human. That meant that she really could see through his concealment spell and the old geezer Noritaka had been wrong. 

 

“Its not a big deal really. I’ve just never been outed before.” He admitted. “I actually came here because this fell out of your bag.” He said, reaching into his pocket to retrieve her phone. Her eyes lit up when she realized what he held in his hand and smiled brightly. 

 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for this! You’re such a life saver!” She enthused, taking the phone in her hand. 

 

“Kagome! I’ve got dinner on the table!” An older woman wearing an apron over her skirt called cheerfully as she opened the door. 

 

“Mama, this man found my phone after I dropped it yesterday and he came to return it.” Kagome explained. The older woman smiled just as brightly as her daughter. 

 

“How kind of you! I’ve just put dinner on the table and I insist you join us as a thank you.” Mama said, offering a respectful bow. 

 

“Mama!” Kagome hissed through her teeth. Her cheeks flushed brightly in embarrassment. Inuyasha smiled. 

 

“I would be happy to join you.” He admitted. He wasn’t one to turn down a free meal, and it wasn’t like he had any plans anyway. 

 

“Wonderful. Sota! Grandpa, we have a dinner guest!” Kagome’s mother announced. “Let’s make up another place a the table.” She quickly disappeared into the house, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone again.

 

“Please come in, uh… I never asked your name.” She realized. 

 

“Inuyasha.” He answered as he stepped through the door. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you Inuyasha. I’m Kagome.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Kagome smiled nervously as she led Inuyasha to the door after dinner with her family. Surprisingly, inviting a complete stranger to dinner, albeit a handsome one, had gone extremely well. The conversation never went stale, and more surprising still, Inuyasha seemed almost like he belonged there.

"Inuyasha, it was so nice getting to know you. I want to thank you again for returning Kagome's phone." Asami said with a polite bow.

"It was no problem. " Inuyasha shrugged. "Dinner was delicious. Thank you for having me."

Asami Higurashi smiled brightly. "Such a polite young man!" She enthused. "Really, the pleasure was mine. Would you like me to pack you something for later?"

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi, but I'm still full from your delicious dinner." He replied.

Kagome smiled knowingly. Mama never passed up the opportunity to play hostess. All throughout Kagome's highschool years all of her friends always ended up studying at her house because Mama always had snacks at the ready. Kagome took her jacket and purse from their hook near the door, and leaned over to kiss her mother on the cheek.

"Are you going, dear?" Asami asked

"I have work in the morning." Kagome nodded. Asami kissed Kagome's cheek in return.

"Alright. Thank you for helping us with the spring cleaning dear."

"You're welcome Mama. I'll call you soon. " Kagome said as she stepped out the door.

"Thanks again for dinner Mrs. Higurashi! " Inuyasha said as he followed Kagome out the door.

"Good bye dear. It was so nice meeting you!" Asami called after him.

Inuyasha jogged to catch up with Kagome. "Mind if I walk with you?" He asked as he fell into step next to her. She smiled and nodded her head. The evening air was chilly, especially after a rain shower. Kagome pulled her jacket around herself more tightly. They walked quietly together as they headed to the gate across the shrine.

Kagome loved being out after a rain shower. The world seemed to sparkle as the light reflected from the water. It always smelled so fresh. "Thanks again for returning my phone." She finally said, breaking the silence between them. Inuyasha nodded and slowed to match her pace.

"I would have returned it sooner, but I had be sure that my concealment charm was still doing it's job. I haven't been that scared by a woman since I was a kid and I'd broken my mother's bedroom window with a baseball." He admitted.

"I felt like such an idiot when I realized what I'd done. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. No real harm done." He said as he stopped under the ancient Goshinboku tree. "Besides, I'll admit that I was curious. I was glad that I had a reason to see you again. Are you a miko? "

Kagome laughed lightly. "I've never been formally trained, so no. It's just natural inborn talent."

"That's a pretty impressive talent. It takes highly trained monk decades to learn how to see passed a well cast concealment charm."

Kagome shrugged. In all honesty, she'd never given it much thought. It was just a part of who she was, like her wavy hair and brown eyes.

"I guess I never thought about it. " she admitted with a shrug. She shuffled her feet, feeling the grit of the wet pavement under her shoes. Inuyasha grinned at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked. It took Kagome a moment to realize what he meant.

"You mean about your hair? " she whispered, not daring to look him in the eye. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. He could just make out the sudden flush of her cheeks through the dim lantern light.

Kagome finally collected herself enough to answer, and gulped. "It isn't every day you see someone with silver hair, even among yokai. Your ears though. You're a hanyo, right?"

"My mother was human. My father was Inu yokai." Inuyasha nodded. "Actually, yesterday would have been my mother's birthday. That's why I stopped by the shrine. She used to bring me here every year to pray at Goshinboku. "

Kagome felt her eyes tear up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright. You didn't know." Now it was Inuyasha's turn to stare at the ground. "It was a long time ago. "

They stood in silence for a few moments. Kagome took a deep soothing breath and looked up to the ancient tree's branches. The stories about this tree were older than the first of her ancestors to care for the shrine here. It was a connection to the past. This tree was witness to everything.

It had always been Kagome's favorite place to go when she needed some time to herself. She reached up and ran her fingers over the patch of trunk free of bark. A shiver ran up her back as she caressed the exposed wood.

"It's getting late." Inuyasha finally said, and Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I'd probably better head home." Kagome smiled and started her way to the steep stone steps that led to the street below. Inuyasha watched her for a moment.

Inuyasha knew that he'd be kidding himself if he didn't admit that he would like to get to know her better. There was just something about her that spoke to him.

The two of them continued in silence until they reached the street. Kagome started rummaging in her purse, and was about to get into her car when Inuyasha realized he really didn't want to see her go. He cleared his throat.

"I was wondering, if maybe we could see each other again sometime?"

Kagome smiled brightly, making the hanyou's heart skip a beat.

"You know, I'd like that." She pulled a paper and pen from her purse, jotted her number down and handed it to him. "Give me a call." She said before she slid into her car. Inuyasha watched as she disappeared down the street before jumping into his car and heading home.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I saw you while you were out with your friend yesterday. I watched as she modeled her wedding dress for you. She looked lovely, but she is nothing compared to you. You looked beautiful in that green blouse. Like an angel. I feel like you haven't given me enough time to prove my love for you. Have dinner with me again? Love, Hojo ******_

********

Kagome's stomach sank like a brick as she read the text. She wanted to scream. She'd made it perfectly clear to Hojo on multiple occasions that she wasn't interested in seeing him again. Apparently her rejection had only made him want to persue her harder. He'd sent her flowers at work more than once, and her phone was full of texts he had sent. It was giving Kagome a bad feeling deep in her gut.

********

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked. Kagome looked up from her phone with a blank stare.

********

"Hojo again." She answered, her voice was hollow as she handed the phone over to her friend. Sango took a moment to read the message. Her face turned a pale shade of green.

********

"Kagome, this gives me the creeps. Have you told anyone about this?" Sango asked with an edge of concern in her voice. Kagome stared at her feet, and shook her head.

********

" No. I haven't said a word about it to anyone but you. I don't want to worry anyone. I mean, sure he gives me the creeps, but he seems harmless."

********

Sango gagged. "This guy is a psycho. He's obviously stalking you!"

********

" Should I text him back, and tell him to leave me alone?" Kagome felt a panic rise in her chest, she really had't thought of it like that.

********

Sango shook her head. "Ignore it. Otherwise you'll just validate him. But you should probably tell Inuyasha. You shouldn't keep something like that from him. I'd want to know if it were me."

********

"We're having dinner tonight." Kagome admitted. Would she be able to enjoy herself if she knew that Hojo might be watching? "I was going to go shopping for a new outfit to wear, but after this I'm not really comfortabe going alone. Want to come with me?"

********

"Sweetie, You had me at shopping." Sango gushed. "Plus, safety in numbers."

********

Kagome smiled. It would be nice to spend the afternoon out with a friend to get her mind off of the whole thing. Why did she have to let it ruin her day?

********

0000

********

The mall was bustling with activity all afternoon. Kagome and Sango had spent the better part of the afternoon roaming from store to store searching for the perfect dress for Kagome's date with Inuyasha. Sango had vetoed almost all of the dresses Kagome had tried on, and the few she had liked Kagome herself hadn't been enthusiastic about. Sango had managed to find herself an adorable coral pink halter dress that she planned on wearing on her honeymoon cruise- so shopping hadn't been a total bust. They decided to try one more store before they called it quits and got ice cream on the way home.

********

"Kagome Higurashi! Inuyasha's jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees you tonight!" Sango gushed as Kagome stepped out of the fitting room to model another dress. Kagome beamed brightly. This one was her favorite by far. The floor length maxi dress looked like a two piece. The top was a soft gauzy, sleeveless cream fabric, the skirt was a mini-pleated navy blue that swished lazily with every step. It made Kagome feel like a romantic. "Hold on, I saw a few things that would take this up a few notches! " Sango said before dashing out of the fitting rooms like a bunny on meth- a weird comparison Kagome knew, but Sango always seemed unnaturally energetic when it came to shopping. A few moments later she returned with a soft mint green and cream scarf, a pair of dangly sliver earrings that looked like delicate lace, and a straw fadora. She calmly and carefully placed each item on Kagome, making a few small adjustments before stepping back to admire her handiwork. She looked like the cat ate the canary.

********

"You look like those models from your American magazines!" Sango gushed as Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. Kagome had to admit, she did look amazing.

********

"I love it!" Kagome chirped, swinging the skirt with her hands. "I should let you dress me more often."

********

"I was inspired, what can I say?" Sango said, drawing out her words languidly- like the actresses from Hollywood's glory days. She pretended to take a puff from an invisible cigarette, giving an exadurated wink. Kagome snorted back a laugh as she headed back to change her clothes again.

********

0000

********

Back at the apartment Sango stood at the bathroom door as Kagome got ready for her date. "I think you should go for an understated dewy- eyed look." She said, spooning the last bit of her ice cream into her mouth. Kagome rolled her eyes dramatically.

********

"You're enjoying this a little too much." She laughed.

********

"Guilty as charged! But is so wrong for me to be excited for you? You haven't been this serious about a guy in ever."

********

"He'll be here any minute, let me finish getting ready." Kagome chided, shooing her friend away. Sango headed to the kitchen and dropped her plastic cup and spoon from the ice cream parlor into the garbage bin.

********

A moment later there was a knock on the door.

********

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear!" Sango laughed. "Go easy on the make up!" She called to Kagome as she headed for the door.

********

Inuyasha stood tall dark and handsome in the doorway, and Sango decided that if she weren't already madly I love with Miroku she could have easily fallen for him. Luckily, her relationship with Inuyasha felt entirely platonic, making it much, much easier to completely ignore his charm. "Hey, she's finishing up. Come on in and have a seat." she greeted. Inuyasha smiled and stepped through the door. He was wearing a pair of well fitted tan khakis and red button up with the sleeves perfectly rolled, and a pair of white sneakers. Sango couldn't help but notice that they appeared simple, but she knew custom made clothes when she saw them.

********

"How have you been lately?" Inuyasha asked as he sat himself down on the couch next to Sango.

********

"Couldn't be better, actually. Kagome and I went shopping today, and I think you're going to like what you see." She teased, waggling her eye brows suggestively. Inuaysha wasn't sure exactly what to expect, but he was sure that if Kagome was wearing it that he would probably like it.

********

"How are things with you?"

********

Inuyasha fought a grimace. Things had been tense at the office for the passed week. Sesshoumaru was in the middle of intense negotiations to acquire a medical research laboratory, and things weren't going smoothly. Inuyasha wasn't usually one to walk on egg shells, but for his own sanity and bodily safety he decided to keep well away until the deal was done.

********

"Eh, can't really complain. It's been a bit crazy at work, but nothing too bad. Just office drama. " He shrugged. Sango nodded, knowing full well the drama that could carry on behind office walls.

********

"I totally get it. Every workplace has it's own share of drama from time to time." Sango added. "Speaking of drama, there's something I think you should be aware of." Inuyasha sat up a bit, his interest piqued. He could smell the unease on her, sickely sweet and nauseating. " Kagome has been getting these texts from a guy she went out with a few times a while back. She says it's nothing, but I get the feeling that she's more scared than she's telling me." Sango's tone dropped to just above a whisper as she voiced her concern. "I'm pretty sure he's stalking her, and I'm worried about her safety."

********

Inuyasha felt his yokai flare aggressively at the mention of Kagome being in any potential danger.

********

Little fucking bastard. I'll rip his throat out before he lays a hand on my mate! It raged. For once Inuyasha's human and yokai halves were completely in agreement. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he lost control.

********

"I really appreciate you letting me know. Why hasn't Kagome mentioned anything?" He wondered.

********

"She's in denial about it, I guess. I know it's got to scare the crap out of her though. He sent her a message earlier about watching her while we were at my dress fitting. It made me want to take a shower to scrub the ick off."

********

Inuyasha's jaw tightened as he fought his yokai down a second time. "Don't tell her I said anything. I just thought you should know, just in case something happens. She just doesn't want to worry you."

********

"I'm crazy about her you know. Let's just hope this guy backs off." Both Sango and Inuyasha went silent as Kagome entered the room. The hanyo stood up and beamed at the sight of her. She was practically effervescent, and it took his breath away.

********

"Wow. You look...Wow." Inuyasha was at a loss for words. He stood there staring like an idiot for a few moments. Sango rolled her eyes.

********

"Yes, Kagome does look lovely, if I do say so myself." She agreed. Grabbing them both by the crooks of their arms, she led them to the door. "Alright you crazy kids, go have some fun." She said, practically shoving them into the hall.

********

0000

********

It had been a nice quiet evening so far. Inuyasha had been hyper aware of their surroundings all evening, but nothing seemed out of the normal. He'd taken her to a nice restaurant for dinner, and then they decided that a walk in the park would be nice.

********

For a large park in the middle of Tokyo, it was tranquil. The sun was finishing it's descent below the horizon, leaving a bright pink and purple halo in its wake. The couple stopped to watch on a wooden bridge overlooking a small stream. A mother duck and her brood of ducklings paddled their way to the bank below to nest for the night.

********

"Are you having a nice time?" Inuyasha asked, placing his hand gently over hers. Kagome smiled sweetly, unable to help the way her heart skipped a beat whenever Inuaysha touched her.

********

"I defenately am." She answered, looking up at him. His eyes seemed to shine in the dark, and Kagome felt like she could easily drown in their golden depths.

********

Kagome's phone jingled, affectively ruining the moment. Damn phone. Inuyasha mentally cursed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He watched as she pulled it out of her bag to check it.

********

In a moment her entire demeanor changed. Her face went white, her eyes searching the park around them frantically. She looked as if she might bolt at any moment, like a deer in the head lights.

********

Inuyasha grabbed her hand gently, keeping his senses sharpened for any trouble. "Is everything alright?" He asked casually. Kagome shook her head, and dropped her phone back into her purse. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's tears before he saw them.

********

"Actually, do you think maybe we could go somewhere else? I'm not really feeling the park right now." She asked softly. Inuyasha nodded.

********

"Sure, anything you like. Do you want me to take you home?"

********

"Actually, could we go back to your place?" She asked.

********

"Of course."

********

0000

********

The ride to Inuyasha's was quiet. Kagome still felt shaken, and couldn't help watching the mirror for anyone that might be following them.

********

"Hey, do you want to explain to me what happened back there?" Inuyasha asked calmly. Given what Sango had told him earlier he had a fairly good idea what had happened.

********

"I think a guy that I dated a few times is stalking me." She explained, her voice barely more than a whisper. Gods she hoped this wouldn't ruin things. It would be just her luck to finally start to fall for a guy only to have him chased off by a creepy stalker ex. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought, and she stared blankly at the floor. "He's been texting me. He's even sent me flowers. He said that he's been watching me." She felt the car slow down, then come to a stop. "I'll understand if you want to break up with me." She whispered.

********

Inuyasha sighed heavily as he put the car in park and shut the engine off. He reached over and gently brushed her hair a away from her face. "Keh, I'm not scared away that easily." He said, his voice husky with frustration. He hated seeing Kagome so beaten down.

********

Kagome looked up at him through her tears, her expression unsure. "Do you want to go inside, or are we just going to sit out here for the rest of the night?" He teased lightly, hoping to get even a small smile. His efforts were rewarded two fold when she leaned over and kissed him before hopping out of the car.

********

Inuyasha found Kagome standing at the front of the car, dumbstruck by the enormity of the house- no mansion that stood across the sprawling lawn. "You live here?"

********

Inuyasha chuckled. "That's my brother's place. I live up here." He said, pointing to a set of stairs that led up above the massive garage where the'd parked. Kagome silently followed him up to the door, unable to find any words. She'd figured that Inuyasha had some money given the nice car he drove, but this was way more than she'd ever come close to imagining. It made her feel a tiny bit self conscious.

********

Inuyasha unlocked the door and held it open for her. "You can drop your stuff anywhere." He said as he switched the light on. His concealment charm seemed to disappear the moment the door was shut behind them. Kagome was glad for it. She much preferred his silver hair and inu ears to his human look.

********

The apartment was more open and homey feeling than she'd expected. There was a large brown leather sofa in the middle of the room, facing a stone fireplace with a flat screen television mounted over the mantle. The kitchen looked newly redone with light grey marble counter tops and stainless appliances. A large island bar sat in the center of the kitchen, offering casual seating. Along the far wall opposite the door was a set of stairs leading up to a loft partitioned off by blue curtains. To either side of the fireplace there were three more doors, she assumed were extra rooms and hopefully a bathroom. Suddenly Kagome was fully aware of how urgently she had to pee.

********

"Where's your bathroom?" She asked, resisting the urge to cross her legs.

********

"It's the middle door." He said, gesturing to the right. With a greatful nod she dashed away as gracefully as possible, dropping her things on the coffee table.

********

Inuyasha sat himself down on the sofa and waited for Kagome to emerge. When she finally did, he patted the spot next to himself, inviting her to take a seat. She sat down without a word.

********

"You've got some explaining to do. Why didn't you tell me the second it started?" He chided gently. Kagome frowned.

********

"I guess I didn't want to scare you away." She admitted sheepishly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, ears flattening slightly in annoyance.

********

"I'm not some shallow ass hole that bales at the first sign of trouble." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

********

"I'm sorry, I really am. I thought if I ignored him it would stop." Kagome's voice quivered, threatening more tears. Inuyasha blanched.

********

"Damn it. You don't have anything to be sorry about. I just wish you had told me sooner." He brushed his fingers gently across her cheek. She smiled and leaned in to his touch. "Will you let me read the texts he's sent you? " Kagome thought for a moment before placing her phone in his outstretched hand.

********

"You won't like it." She warned softly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

********

Inuyasha wrapped his free arm around Kagome's waist and began reading.

********

00

********

_**Hojo** ___

****____ ** **

_**1/16 I haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything alright?** ___

****______ _ _ ** **

_**2/16 I miss you** ___

****________ _ _ _ _ ** **

_**3/16 I don't feel like you gave me a fair chance. I'd love to see you again to prove myself.** ___

****__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

_**4/16 Why haven't you been answering me?** ___

****____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

_**5/16 I saw you on the street today. I loved the way your dress fit you just perfectly. I know that you said that you don't want to see me again, but I know you don't mean it. I haven't given up on us.** ___

****______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

_**6/16 You have such a lovely laugh. I wonder what the joke was?** ___

****________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

_**7/16 STOP IGNORING ME** ___

****__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

_**8/16 You're as beautiful as a china doll, and just as easily broken.** ___

****____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

_**9/16 I love that little nightie you wore last night.** ___

****______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

_**10/16 Did you get the flowers I sent you? I saw you admiring them at the flower stand yesterday on your way to work.** ___

****________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ____ **

**_11/16 I promise, I'll wait for you. We are destined for one another._ ** ____

**______ _ _ **

_**12/16 I'm disappointed Kagome. Why have you been ignoring me? I've seen you with that other man. He doesn't feel about you the way that I do. I DON'T APPRECIATE BEING CHEATED ON!** ___

**________ _ _ _ _ **

_**13/16 Please excuse my outburst last time. Allow me to make it up to you. Let me take you to dinner.** ___

**__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

_**14/16 Did you enjoy your movie yesterday? I myself am a fan of slasher films and romantic comedies.** ___

**____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

_**15/16 I saw you while you were out with your friend yesterday. I watched as she modeled her wedding dress. She looked lovely, but she is nothing compared to you. You looked beautiful in that green blouse. Like an angel. I feel like you haven't given me enough time to prove my love for you. Have dinner with me again?** ___

**______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

_**16/16 You look gorgeous in that new dress. Isn't the park lovely in the evening? Enjoy your night out. I have a feeling he won't last.** ___

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Inuyasha was glad his hand was still wrapped securely around Kagome's waist, or he probably would have put his fist through the coffee table.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Fucking creep.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

He leaned forward, fighting the storm of emotions swirling inside his head. Balling his fist he felt his claws dig sharply into his palm. His youkai snarled with rage that anyone would dare come after his mate. Inuyasha had to remind himself that Kagome was not, in fact, his mate at all. 'Not for long' the yokai growled, before finally going silent. He leaned over and kissed Kagome's hair, breathing in her soft scent. She smelled like lavender and sunshine, and he felt instantly more calm.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, leaning into him farther. He shook his head. The urge to break something was gone, but he still wasn't alright. He leaned down and kissed her gently, pulling her closer, weaving his hands through her hair.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"I will be." He answered, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. "How late do you want to stay?" He asked, checking the large clock on the wall. It was barely eight thirty.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Sure. That sounds nice." Inuyasha agreed. Any change to the tone the night had taken was a welcome one in his opinion.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

0000

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Kagome had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. Somehow they'd managed to lie down with her snuggled into Inuyasha's chest. She looked so peaceful as she'd slept, he really hadn't had the heart to wake her. Unfortunately, the movie was over, and it was getting late. Gently he nuzzled her cheek with his nose, urging her awake. Slowly her eyes crept open. "Hey sleepy head." He greeted.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

She looked up at him, confused. "Did I fall asleep? What time is it?" she yawned, leaning closer into his warmth.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Almost ten." Inuyasha answered, lazily trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck. His touch sent shivers of pleasure over her body, and she moaned softly. "Would *kiss* you like *kiss* me to *kiss* take you home?" He asked, slowly moving his attentions down her neck to her collar bone just above the swell of her breast.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Mm mm."she mumbled, snaking her hands over his back to the top of his head where she found her prize. The fur on his ears was like velvet under her fingers. It was Inuyasha's turn to moan, and she grinned. Without a second thought she rolled over, straddled Inuyasha's lap, and took the tip of one his soft appendages into her mouth. Her hanyou's response was more than encouraging as he moved his own mouth over her breast. She felt his hands slide over her bottom and gently squeeze. She grinned wickedly, and ran her tongue along the length of his other ear.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

That did it. Inuyasha growled playfully and gently pulled the neck of her dress down, exposing one small pink nipple before lavishing it with his tongue. She arched her back, unintentionally grinding her hips against his. His body reacted almost immediately, and he felt this yokai begin to take over his consciousness.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"My mate" he growled triumphantly.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

_My mate?_ Inuyasha thought. _No, not yet! Slow down, don't scare her away!_ He pleaded, but his yokai refused to listen.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Kagome hesitated at his words. Had he just called her his mate? She watched as his golden eyes slowly bled into red.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"My mate" he growled again. She definitely hadn't heard wrong. Her heart beat faster, and her cheeks flushed as he continued to ravish her nipple, gently biting it between his teeth. He seemed different somehow. Not rough, just more sure in his movements. She could feel him harden beneath her weight. Gods she knew it was too soon to be considering something so permanent. Wasn't mating the yokai equivalent of marriage? Still, something inside her knew it was what she really wanted. It scared her to think that she had fallen in love with Inuyasha so quickly. Was this normal? She didn't know.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Inuyasha's eyes were fully red now, and jagged purple streaks were snaking across his cheeks. He had switched his attention to her other breast. She felt his hands confidently slide up her thighs, toying with the elastic of her lacey underwear.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

God this felt so good, but she wanted to see his golden eyes again.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, kissing his mouth gently.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

The concern in Kagome's voice pulled Inuyasha out of his head long enough for him to regain control again. Slowly he sat up and moved Kagome from his lap.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"I'm sorry." He apologized, his voice deep and husky from their activities the moment before. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, unable to meet her gaze.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Of course you didn't hurt me. Why would you even ask that?"

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "I almost lost control to my yokai blood. I could have seriously hurt you."

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Kagome took a moment to mull his confession over. While Inuyasha's physical appearance had been altered a little, and his demeanor had become more demanding, she couldn't remember a moment when she'd ever been scared of him. "

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

She reachecd for his hand and squeezed gently. "You didn't hurt me, and I never felt unsafe." Inuyasha finally looked at her, and she smiled reassuringly. "You did say something though."

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Inuyasha quirked a dark brow, he didn't remember saying anything. " I did?"

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"You called me your mate." She admitted.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Inuyasha's face turned a bright shade of red that Kagome had never seen before on a person. He covered his face with his hands for a moment to regain his composure. He'd heard his yokai blood declare Kagome as it's mate, but honestly he had thought it had all been in his mind. He already knew that asking her to be his mate was what he wanted. He'd all but known after their first date. It had been something about the way he felt when she was near him. Yokai courtships happened very quickly relatively speaking. Too quickly for a normal human to wrap their head around. He hadn't intended to rush Kagome into anything serious before she was ready.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"I'm so sor-" he'd been about to apologize again when he was cut off by Kagome's finger over his lips.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

She looked at him seriously, her deep brown eyes focusing intently on his face. "Don't apologize. It just took me a little off guard. I didn't realize you felt that way about us."

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat. He had been certain that she'd go running for the hills after hearing a confession like that in the heat of the moment. "I've felt that way about you for a while." He admitted. "I just didn't want to rush you."

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Kagome giggled softly, brushing her bangs away from her face. "It seems crazy to feel so strongly about you so soon. We've only been together for a month, but I feel like I've loved you forever."

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Inuyasha's stomach did a flip. He quickly shook his head. "A-are you saying what I think you're saying?"

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Kagome smiled brightly, and nodded. "Yes, I think that I am." She said watching as Inuyasha went from emberrased to stunned. "Ask me before I talk myself out of it." She teased. Inuyasha pulled her close and kissed her with so much intensity Kagome felt light headed when it finally ended.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Kagome, would you agree to let me court you as my intended mate?" He asked.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Yes!" She squealed, pulling him in for another head spinning kiss.

**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **


	7. Chapter 7

_The wind whipped Kagome's raven hair about her bruised and bloodied face as she saw Sango and Miroku laying lifeless on the ground before her._

_Her grip tightened on the small round jewel in her palm and she pursed her lips, fighting the pain that emanated from every part of her body. Her ribs felt bruised; her wrist was definitely broken, and the wound across her abdomen oozed blood._

_Lifting her uninjured arm in front of her she glared at the mass of pure evil that stood across the expanse of the forest clearing. She watched as the youkai before her drove one of his massive tentacles forward. There was a sickening thwack as the tentacle forced its way through flesh and bone, piercing Inuyasha through the heart. His golden eyes sought hers as he fell helplessly. He was dead before he hit the ground._

_Kagome screamed in anguish. Her heart felt crushed in her chest. How could she go on without him?_

_Kagome!_

_She heard a woman's voice echo in her ears._

_You must awaken your power! True evil will soon darken the world once again! Awake!_

_Kagome felt a surge of energy burst forth from her chest. It was like drowning in a river of electricity. The power violently pushed and pulled at her, searching for the easiest rout outward. She screamed, but whether it was out of pain or terror she did not know._

000

Kagome woke to the sound of her own screaming. The bulb in her lamp burst with a sharp crack, sending small shards of glass and sparks through the air. The sound of it echoed in her ears, mirroring her unstable sense of reality. Her nightmare had been so intense and realistic, she still felt the anguish of watching Inuyasha being murdered in front of her. His golden eyes haunted her, and she shuddered. Every inch of her skin prickled, and her muscles ached as if she'd fallen down a flight of stairs.

She was surprised once more when Miroku and Sango came bursting into the room. Miroku brandished a baseball bat in his hands, franticly searching the room for the threat. Both he and Sango stopped in their tracks, staring at her in disbelief. Kagome's body was aglow, lighting every corner of the room with a soft blue light.

"Kagome!" Sango gasped, jumping toward the bed.

"Sango, don't!" Miroku yelled, quickly dropping the bat to grab Sango. "Don't touch her!"

Kagome studied her hands in disbelief. Her entire body was surrounded by a layer of pure spiritual energy. She could see it crackling angrily with every movement she made.

"Let me go! We have to help her!" Sango yelled, hitting at Miroku's arms around her middle, but he refused to let go.

"You'll be killed by her barrier!" Miroku answered through gritted teeth. It wasn't easy holding back one hundred and thirty pounds of pure muscle, but he was determined. "Kagome, you need to calm down and lower your barrier." He coached gently.

"I don't know how!" She cried, feeling herself begin to hyperventilate.

"Listen to me, you can do this. Just close your eyes and breath for a moment." Miroku instructed.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, and took a few deep breaths. She imagined pushing her fear away, separating it from herself, and felt it dissipate.

"Alright, now focus. Picture your barrier dissapearing. Let it fall away."

He watched as the blue energy that surrounded Kagome faded to nothing, and she slumped to the bed from exhaustion.

Miroku loosened his grip on Sango, and she ran to the bed like a shot. "Kagome, are you okay?" She asked, but Kagome had passed out. "Miroku, what's happening?" She pleaded, taking hold of Kagome's limp hand in her own. "We need to call an ambulance!"

"They won't be able to help." Miroku answered calmly. He stood there, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Sango felt anger bloom in her gut. She felt like clocking Miroku in the face for not acting with more urgency.

"I've never seen such a strong show of spiritual energy." Miroku said to himself. He had detected the small amounts of spiritual energy emanating from Kagome's person since their first meeting, and recognized her inherent talent as miko. He'd been tempted to ask her about it, but then he realized that she herself might not be aware of her powers, and so he decided to keep his suspicions to himself. Now he was wishing that he hadn't.

"What do you mean spiritual energy?" Sango demanded, still kneeling over Kagome's bed.

"She just created a barrier of energy around herself as protection. I've seen it done before, but it usually takes a great deal of spiritual discipline. How she was able to conjur one as powerful as that I do not know." Miroku answered.

"What!?"

"Sango my love, Kagome is a miko. And a powerful one at that." Miroku stepped over the shards of broken glass to Kagome's bed. He put his fingers on her neck to check her pulse, but felt a sharp sting and yanked his hand away with a yowl of pain.

"You mean like a shrine maid?" Sango asked.

"Well, yes in a way, I suppose. She's obviously capable of far more than your typical shrine maid." Miroku answered. "Damn that was strong!" He snapped, shaking his injured hand to dissipate the discomfort. He leaned forward to study Kagome more closely. There, just barely visible under the collar of Kagome's shirt he noticed the intricate mark about the size of a coin. Emblazoned on her skin was the image of four crescent moons surrounding Polaris. He recognized the mark instantly. It was a yokai mark, used to connect a mated pair. Miroku held up his right hand, his first two fingers held high as he concentrated on determining the nature of the bond. He could not detect a soul bond, so the mark was not permanent, but it did mean that she had agreed to begin the courtship ritual of mate bonding.

"Sango, you should call Inuyasha." Miroku said, his tone serious. There were questions that needed answering, and hopefully Inuyasha would have the answers they needed. At the very least he should be made aware of Kagome's current state.

0000

Inuyasha woke to the sound of his phone buzzing on the table beside his bed. He grabbed it before it vibrated itself to the floor.

"Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Hey, it's Sango. Something has happened to Kagome. Can you come to the apartment?" Sango's voice pleaded. In an instant he was wide awake and out of bed, pulling a pair of jeans over his boxers.

"I'll be there soon." He answered. He hung up the phone, stuffed it into his pocket, threw his shirt and boots on, grabbed his keys and was out the door. His concealment charm caught on the corner of the kitchen counter in his haste. The rosary snapped, scattering the beads to the floor. He almost stopped, but making sure Kagome was safe mattered more than maintaining appearances. He slammed the door behind him, and swung himself over the side of the stairs, landing gracefully next to his car below.

The roads were clear of traffic thanks to the late hour, and Inuyasha prayed that he didn't meet any red lights or traffic cops on the way.

0000

The forest around him was dark and silent. The only light came from the small flashlight he'd dropped on the ground at his feet. Hojo felt a pang of grief at the memory of Kagome kissing that other man so passionately. He had seen the love in her eyes, and that was when knew that he'd lost her.

At first he'd felt anger. Why couldnt she love him? Hadn't he proven his love to her over and over? But after a while all he felt was despair and emptiness. Things would be so much easier if he couldn't feel at all. That was when he decided it would be best to just end it all.

Now Hojo stood precariously on the overturned bucket with one end of a rope tied to a tree branch, and the other end wrapped around his neck. A single tear rolled down his check as he took a breath and stepped off. Hojo felt the noose tighten around his neck, the rough cord digging into his skin cutting off his windpipe.

He instantly regretted his decision. He desperately tried to swing his feet back up onto the bucket. To his terror the mad flailing of his feet knocked it backward and out of his reach. Panic rose in his gut as the rope tightened, threatening to snap his neck. His vision began to blacken around the edges and he began to slip out of consciousness.

_I don't want to die! I'll do anything to take it back! He pleaded, still swinging his legs wildly in search of any footing._

He never noticed the multitude of eyes watching him from the darkness as he struggled to stay alive. Never knew that they could grant his last wish.

_Anything, you say?_ They hissed in his ear, wrapping themselves around his arms and legs, bending his thoughts to their will. _We can save your life... for a price._

For a moment Hojo thought he might be losing his mind, until he felt something cold slither up his arms and legs.

He was unaware that in taking their offer he would lose his soul, that he was already their puppet. The yokai had hungered for a willing host for centuries; craved the power they'd had as part of the evil yokai Naraku before he'd cast them off into the depths of Mt. Hakurai. Now that they had found a wretched soul to prey upon they weren't about to let this opportunity slip away unexploited. Naraku would be reborn again this night!

_I'll pay anything! Just save me! Hojo pleaded desperately._

The silence of the forest was split with the growls and shrieks of the mob as they converged on Hojo's dangling body.

Hojo felt something hit him with such a force that it snapped the rope, toppling him in a heap on the forest floor. Before he could reclaim his breath he felt his chest burst. His entire body felt like it was aflame with an intense burning. He curled up more tightly, trying to close himself off from the pain. He glanced down at his hand and screamed. His skin was black and charred to the bone by bright blue flame.

_Finally, a body! You will become one with us, and you shall attain your deepest wish!_

Hojo felt himself slip into blackness. His last thought was of Kagome wrapped in another man's embrace, and the anguish he felt at losing her.

0000

Sango ran for the door when she heard a loud pounding. Swinging the door open she stared up at the silver haired man standing in the door. He wore a pair of white Inu ears on top of his head, an obvious cosplayer.

"Can I help you?" She asked impatiently.

"Where is Kagome?" He demanded, forcing himself passed her.

"Inuyasha?" She asked as she shut the door behind them. He turned, giving her an irritated look. There was no mistaking Inuyasha, even with his change in appearance. The ears on his head swiveled toward the hall, and he sniffed.

"Who else would I be?" He asked, disappearing down the hall in the blink of an eye, leaving Sango to scramble after him. She rubbed her eyes, unable to wrap her head around inhuman speed of his movement. All the stress was messing with her head she rationalized.

"Ah, Inuyasha. You're here." Miroku greeted as Inuyasha pushed him aside and took his place at Kagome's bed. He gently took her hand in his own and pressed it to his lips.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely certain. We heard her scream, and when we found her she'd cast a powerful barrier around herself. I managed to help her take it down so we could help, but she passed out. My guess is she overexerted herself." Miroku explained. He studied Inuyasha's appearance intently. The silver hair was definitely his first clue that Inuyasha wasn't human, but seeing the triangular ears sitting atop his head he corrected his first assumption. He was human, in part at least.

"I must say, this look suits you my friend." He added lightly.

Inuyasha, looked over his shoulder at his long silver hair and shrugged. "My charm's anchor broke on my way out the door. I'm sorry if I startled you." Inuyasha apologized.

"I expected as much actually. I noticed the mark on Kagome's shoulder when I was checking her pulse." Miroku nodded.

Sango stood in the door, completely confused by their conversation. "Would you please tell me what the hell is going on? Inuyasha, why are you dressed in cosplay?"

Miroku gave Sango a stern look of disappointment. "Inuyasha isn't in cosplay, Sango. He's a hanyo. Inu if I'm not mistaken." He explained.

Sango's mouth gaped open, unable to find the words to express her confusion. First Kagome was conjuring spiritual barriers, and now Inuyasha wasn't human? What else hadn't she known, that the government was secretly amassing an army of ninja assassins to combat the ultimate forces of evil? This was rediculous!

"You two have lost your minds." She huffed. "I'm going to call an ambulance." She threw her hands into the air as she turned to leave the room. She was certain that she'd left her phone in the living room when she'd gone to answer the door.

"She needs rest, and maybe a trained Shinto priest, not a doctor." Miroku snapped, moving quickly to block her path. He took both of her hands in his own, silently pleading for her to understand.

Sango felt her anger melt as she stared into the depths of Miroku's deep violet eyes. They pleaded with her to understand, and she sighed, relaxing into his touch allowing him to steer her back into the room.

"This is crazy. You know that, right?" She asked dryly. Miroku chuckled lightly, nodding his head in agreement. "How do you know all of this stuff about spiritual powers and yokai?" She added watching Inuyasha closely over Miroku's shoulder.

"I might be a simple teacher now my love, but once upon a time I was a Buddhist monk in training." Miroku explained. " He won't harm her you know?" He added, noticing her trail of vision.

"But he's yokai. Aren't they supposed to be evil?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Inuyasha growled low and shot Sango a look of disgust. "That's rich!" He snapped. Sango blushed realizing that he'd heard her. Miroku sighed, brushing his hair away from his face.

"They're pair bonded, or at least partially." He tried to explain as simply as possible.

"What exactly does that mean?" Sango sputtered.

Inuyasha growled again, and Miroku decided it would be best if he explained it all in a different room so Kagome could recoup in peace.

"Let's have a cup of tea. I'll explain everything." He said, leading Sango out of the room toward the kitchen.

0000

The pain, and the darkness. That was all he knew. Who was he? He wondered.

Naraku.

Was that who he was? It seemed to fit well enough. He was so much more than that sniveling excuse for a human he had once been. The pain was his crucible, molding him into something more. He felt new power coursing through his veins.

Naraku's hands balled into fists as he struggled to open his eyes. He felt someone approaching. He stretched his new sharpened senses outward, getting a better sense of what he was dealing with. He could hear two heart beats thrumming in his now sensitive ears. He smelled human, and an animal. He sniffed again. Definitely a man and a dog.

The dog approached with a curious sniff.

"What is that? Did someone burn a bag of garbage? It stinks!"

The dog whined nervously, clearly spooked. Naraku could hear the gravel under the man's boots as he moved closer. The dog barked a warning, and then bolted. "Chewy! Come back girl!" The man yelled after her. Naraku ignored the searing pain, and pulled himself up on his hands and knees. It was excruciating, but it only pushed him onward.

"Holy shit!" The hiker yelled in surprise. "Are you alright?"

Naraku growled in frustration, peeling his eye open. The early morning light burned his eyes.

"I'm going to call the police. What's your name?" The man asked, leaning over Naraku to get a better look.

Naraku opened his mouth to speak, but all that escaped was a garbled slurry of noise. He reached upward, taking the man's throat in his hand, and smiled wickedly. The look of fear in the man's eyes was intoxicating. Tightening his grip on his prey's neck, it snapped like a twig between his fingers. He hissed in satisfaction, and let the limp body drop to the ground with a dull thud.

He stood there for a moment, committing the sensation to memory. He imagined it was Kagome's pale neck held tightly in his grasp. He could almost feel her bones crushing under his fingers. He wanted to see the life leave her eyes; he wanted to see her suffer. If he couldn't have Kagome, then he would see to it that nobody could.

0000

Red eyes. His sihouette was barely visible through the black mist that surrounded her. His laugh echoed in the blackness, making her skin crawl. She could feel his eyes on her, penetrating her very soul with hatred and vitriol. She wanted to run, but there was nowhere to go. He would be coming for her soon.

88


	8. Chapter 8

Naraku closed his eyes and focused on Hojo's memory of Kagome's apartment. When he opened his eyes again, he was at Kagome's window high above the ground. Looking down, his feet dangled mid air ten stories above the busy city street below.

He took in a deep breath and steeled himself; this was no time to lose his resolve. Kagome needed to pay for what she'd done. She needed to feel the anguish and heart break he had felt. He wanted to take everything from her until he was the only thing that she had left. And when she finally came crawling back to him he would crush her. A crazed laugh bubbled up from his chest at the thought of watching the light fade from her lovely brown eyes.

Through the curtain he could see Kagome asleep on her bed. Naraku closed his eyes once more, seeing the man Kagome had chosen over him in his mind. In an instant his appearance changed. His hair grew longer, his face morphed shape, and his eyes changed color. The reflection in the window was that of the man he despised.

Naraku grinned wickedly to himself. His plan was working perfectly. In the guise of Kagome's lover he would break her heart, and crush her spirit. He wanted to see the pain in her eyes when her lover betrayed her in the most vile way possible.

8888

Sango stared at Inuyasha and Miroku in sheer disbelief. They had pulled back the curtain and revealed a reality that seemed too fantastic to be true. Yokai were real, and they'd lived amongst humans for centruies without anyone being the wiser. First she was shocked, then angry, and finally she allowed herself to accept it.

"So your father was a dog yokai?" She asked curiously. She pulled her feet up on the couch , hugging her knees to her chest.

"Yes, but my mother was human."

"You have an older brother too, right? Is he hanyo like you?"

Inuyasha snorted back a laugh. "Sesshoumaru is as pure blooded as they come. He's only my half brother."

"I was under the impression that yokai can only produce offspring while mate bonded." Miroku interrupted.

"Well... Yes, and no. My father was mated to Sesshoumaru's mother, but because they chose not to perform a soul bond, their connection was easily broken. Bonding your soul to your mate's is permanent, so it isn't taken lightly. Not only does it bond mate's souls together, it bonds their lifespans as well, and yokai are mostly immortal. Only if one dies is the bond broken."

"That's fascinating. Were your father and mother soul bound?"

"Yes. My mother was five-hundred years old by the time I came along. She never looked a day over twenty until the day she and my father died."

"It makes me wonder, how old are you then? You're not some creepy ancient yokai looking to shack up with a younger woman are you? " Sango asked with an air of suspicion. Inuyasha snorted again and leaned back in his seat.

"Keh, cool your jets. I'm only twenty four." Inuyasha answered, rolling his eyes.

Sango seemed satisfied by his answer and reached over the coffee table for her tea.

Inuyasha had become more than her best freind's boyfriend in the time she'd known him. He had become like a brother. Despight learning that he wasn't entirely human, Sango knew that didn't negate the fact that he was a great guy, and had always done right by Kagome.

"Just out of curiosity, I noticed the bond between you and Kagome was a temporary one; what exactly are your intentions with her?" Miroku teased, wagging his eye brows suggestively.

"I'd say none of your damn business!" Inuyasha growled.

"Alright, fair enough!" Miroku laughed nervously.

Inuyasha's ears swiveled back toward the bedrooms, and he let out a deep growl before jumping to his feet, claws at the ready.

"Whoa, whoa! I was just kidding!" Miroku yelped, ducking behind Sango.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, and shook his head. "Something isn't right." He explained before running down the hall to check on Kagome.

8888

With frightening ease Naraku floated through Kagome's bedroom window. He walked silently across the room to her bed and sat down. She looked so peaceful sleeping there, it took all of his will power not to kill her right then. He restrained himself, and straddled her sleeping form.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Inuyasha?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think, bitch. " He grabbed Kagome's hands and roughly yanked them over her head. "You've been stringing me along for too long, and now I'm going to take what I really want." He used his knee to force her legs apart while he undid his fly.

"Inu... yasha." Kagome's voice hitched in her throat as her eyes filled with tears. "Why? I thought..."

"You thought that I loved you?" He mocked. "Don't make me laugh. You're just another piece of ass."

Kagome layed there helplessly for a moment as she contemplated her options. How could Inuyasha do this to her? He'd said that he loved her, asked her to become his mate. Had it all been a ruse to get into her pants?

Inuyasha's long black hair fell in a curtain around Kagome's face as he tried to force his tongue into her mouth. Then Kagome noticed it. The tell tale shimmer of Inuyasha's concealment charm was missing. Inuyasha's hair was naturally silver without the charm in place. This man's hair was black. And the pleasant tingle that coursed from the mark on her shoulder whenever Inuyasha touched her was absent as well.

"You're not Inuyasha!" She spat. "Who are you?"

"Of course I am bitch!" The imposter growled as he ripped her nighty up the middle, exposing her body to him. "I'm going to enjoy this." He hissed as he violently grabbed her breast and squeezed- hard.

Kagome did her best to struggle free, but her arms and legs felt like limp noodles. She was already drained of energy after making that barrier before. Angry tears began to drip down her cheeks. Just because there was nothing she could do to fight him off didn't mean she would resign herself.

The fake Inuyasha put a sweaty hand over her mouth, and she felt something hard and smooth slowly force its way to the center of her thighs and she let out a muffled cry of anguish.

There was an ear splitting crash as the door flew from its hinges and hit the wall across the room.

Kagome's attacker looked up, stunned at the unexpected intrusion. He didn't even have time to fully register what had happened before he was pulled from the bed and slammed into the wall in a flash of silver.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Inuyasha snarled venomusly. His eyes flashed from warm gold to blood red. Kagome gasped and pulled her night gown shut before running to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" She cried. He had the imposter pinned to the wall by the neck, his deadly claws mere inches from rending flesh from bone. She had to stop Inuyasha before he did something he would regret later. "Inu, look at me!" She pleaded. His eyes flashed toward her for a moment before snapping back to his prey.

"Miroku!" Kagome screamed in a panick.

Moments later Miroku skidded through the door with his bat in hand for a second time that night. "He's losing control! I need your help!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku nodded, and stood there, bat at the ready.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, tentatively touching his shoulder. "Inuyasha, you've protected me. I'm safe now!" She coaxed gently. He growled menacingly, but lowered his claws. "Inuyasha, I need you." Kagome's voice broke as she fought back the tears. This man that Inuyasha had pinned to the wall had been moments away from raping her. She had to admit that a little part of her wanted him to pay, but the larger part just needed Inuyasha to hold her. "Please." She begged.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly bled back to gold as he released the attacker's neck and wrapped his arms around Kagome. He breathed in the scent of her hair, and kissed her tears. The imposter fell to the floor in a gasping heap. Miroku stood over him with his bat poised to attack.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, holding her tightly. She shook her head and buried her face in his shirt before letting the flood of tears loose. He gently lifted her from the floor and moved to the bed, cradling Kagome on his lap while she sobbed. Sango ran in from the living room with a kitchen knife clutched in her fist.

"Sango, will you make sure Kagome is alright?" Inuyasha asked. Sango shook her head.

"Miroku and I have got this. Kagome needs you right now." She knealt down and aimed the knife at the attacker's neck. He tsked loudly. He smiled and lifted his head, exposing his neck to the knife blade.

"I tried to rape your best friend, you know you want to stab that right through my throat." He taunted.

Sango glared at him, setting her jaw tightly. "You're not worth it." She spat.

"Tell us, who are you!? Why do you look like Inuyasha?" Miroku demanded, holding the top of the bat against the man's chest. He only looked Miroku in the eye and laughed.

"Inuyasha, get Kagome out of here." Sango ordered sternly. The hanyou scooped Kagome into his arms and walked carefully to the living room. Kagome clung to him desperately, laying her head against his shoulder. All he could do right now was be there for her.

88

"I'm calling the police." Sango said, pulling her cell phone from her pocket. This time Miroku did nothing to stop her as she put the phone to her ear and took at step into the hall.

"That little bitch got what she deserved ."

"What did you say?!" Miroku demanded, bopping the fake Inuyasha on the head none too gently.

"She doesn't deserve to feel happiness after what she did. Did you see her, she's broken. How long do you think that freak of hers will be able to hold the pieces together?"

"Shut the hell up." Miroku snapped.

"The cops are on their way." Sango announced, stepping back into the room. Naraku took the opportunity to jump forward, knocking Miroku to the ground.

"You look like semi intelligent people, so I'll give you some advice. Her life is about to become a living hell. So unless you want to get dragged into her mess, I suggest you leave while you still can. Naraku always repays his debts." And before either of them could stop him, he leaped through the glass.

Sango ran to the window and looked downward to the street below. She expected to see a bloody mess splattered on the sidewalk, but there was nothing but bits of glass shining in the moonlight.

"He's gone!" Sango gasped.

"Well, after a fall like that I'm not surprised." Miroku said, joining Sango at the gaping hole where the window used to be.

"No, he's really gone!" Sango yelled, pointing to the ground below. A few people in the street had begun to congregate below the source of the disturbance.

"He said his name was Naraku?"Miroku asked.

"I think so." Sango agreed. "What did he mean by repaying debts?"

Miroku shrugged. Whoever this Naraku was, he gave Miroku a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

88


	9. Chapter 9

_**Flashback** ___

____

_Inuyasha stopped in front of Kagome's bedroom and quietly eased the door open. The room was dark in the predawn hours, making him curse the loss of his yokai senses. He tip toed across the room toward the bed, careful not to trip over anything._

____

_Kagome was sound asleep, snuggled under the blanket. He took a seat on the floor beside her, and sighed. She looked so peaceful in her sleep with her hands curled up under her chin._

____

_"What am I going to do with you?" Inuyasha whispered, softly brushing a loose tendril of hair away from her face. His fingers gently traced her cheek, lingering there for a moment. Kagome sighed deeply, and leaned into his touch. She had been attacked by a youkai only a day ago, and now she was sleeping as if nothing had happened._

____

_"I'm so sorry. It was all my fault." He admitted, feeling the guilt tighten like a knot in his chest. It was because of him that she had been attacked, and he hadn't even been able to keep her safe. He'd been in the next room, and hadn't sensed the danger fast enough. "I couldn't protect you."_

____

_He could still see the image of Kagome laying on her bed with her nightgown ripped open, the strange yokai pinning her down, his pants around his knees. She had been moments away from being raped when he'd finally burst through the door and pulled the stranger with his face off of her._

____

_If they were mated and soul bound he would have been able to sense the danger before it had even entered her room. He would have been there to stop Naraku._

____

_Kagome felt the warm tingling of the mate mark on her shoulder, and her eyes fluttered lightly. She smiled, listening to the sound of Inuyasha's voice._

____

_"You're so fragile koiishi, I never wanted this for you." He whispered, staring forlornly at his hands where his claws normally grew from his nail beds. Instead, they'd been replaced by soft blunted nails._

____

_Kagome smiled, her eyes opening slowly. She gasped at the sight before her. Instead of long silver locks she saw dark tresses. Her heart pounded in her chest, remembering her would be rapist with Inuyasha's face._

____

_"Inu..? " she asked softly._

____

_"Did I wake you?" He asked._

____

_"You look different." He could hear the uncertainty in her voice._

____

_Inuyasha blew a breath out between his lips and shrugged. "Oh, I guess you've never see me like this."_

____

_Kagome looked at him questioningly. "Why...?"_

_____ _

_____ _

_"It's the night of the new moon. Once a month I lose my hanyo senses and become human. It's so normal for me I guess I forgot to mention it to you."_

____

_His dark eyes were soft as he gazed down at her. "Is that really you?" She asked._

____

_Inuyasha nodded and reached out with his hands, grazing the mate mark on her shoulder. Kagome shivered, recognizing the familiar sensation that accompanied her hanyo's touch. She knew then that this was indeed her Inuyasha, and not an impostor._

____

_"Thank you." Kagome offered softly._

____

_"Don't thank me. You were almost raped, and I almost didn't noticed. I couldn't keep you safe."_

____

_Kagome scooted herself over and lifted the blanket, patting the empty space. Inuyasha shook his head stubbornly. Kagome rolled her eyes. "But you did keep me safe, Baka! I'm fine, now get in here and hold me." She scolded._

____

_Inuyasha couldn't hold back the chuckle that bubbled up from his chest. He nodded, and settled in next to her._

____

_"I don't deserve you." He admitted. He leaning over her, tracing soft kisses up her neck._

____

_"Well, You'd better get used to me, because I'm not going anywhere." She grumbled._

____

_"You're such a wench." He teased, grazing his teeth over her earlobe. His hand smacked her backside playfully._

____

_”And you're such a dog."_

____

0000

____

_Kagome sat down next to her mother on the stone bench beneath Goshinboku. She was silent for a moment as she tried to build the courage to tell her mother about Inuyasha's proposal and their courtship._

____

_"Inuyasha asked me to become his mate, and I said yes." Kagome finally blurted._

____

_Asami nodded her understanding and wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulder_

____

_"I had a feeling." she admitted. Kagome stared up at her mother in bewilderment._

____

_"Am I deluding myself?" Kagome asked._

____

_Asami sighed softly, mulling over her daughter's question._

____

_"Did I ever tell you how I knew your father was the man I would marry?" Asami asked. Kagome shook her head. "He told me that it didn't matter to him that we were from different worlds. All that mattered was how we felt about one another. Do you love Inuyasha?"_

____

_"I do, but..."_

____

_"And do you want to be with him?" Kagome slowly nodded. "And does he want to be with you?"_

____

_Kagome felt a blush bloom across her cheeks."Yes."_

____

_"Then nothing else should matter. I've seen you two together, and I know love when I see it. If you were looking for my blessing, you already have it, but what I think doesn't matter in the long run. Just that you and Inuyasha are happy."_

____

_Kagome smiled. She was so lucky to have such a wise woman for a mother._

____

_"Thank you, Mama."_

____

_"Besides, I would love grandchildren with those adorable ears!" Asami giggled._

____

0000

____

Kagome felt like everyone was walking on egg shells around her. Mama seemed especially protective since she'd learned of Kagome's attack. If there was even the slightest sign of conflict, Mama would quickly change the subject to something more pleasant. So far Grandpa and Sota hadn't noticed anything was amiss yet, but she highly doubted that would last long.

____

Anyway, since Mama made sure Kagome had plenty of alone time, she'd done lots of thinking. Mostly about how her relationship with Inuyasha had changed since her attack that night. It had been about a week now since the night of the full moon. She hadn't heard or seen him since then. She was growing worried that Inuyasha might think she was damaged goods now that another man had all but done the deed. Somewhere in her heart though, she knew that Inuyasha wouldn't just abandon her.

____

Kagome sighed and enjoyed the soft sounds of birds singing in the trees and the feel of the summer sun on her face. The shrine was the perfect place for her right now. It was quiet, and even on a busy day there was always some place where she could go to be alone. Today it was just outside the old covered well.

____

Nobody knew exactly why such a thing hadn't just been filled in and forgotten, but the story went that five hundred years ago a young miko had once used this well to travel through time to the Warring States Period where she met a young youkai. Together they had traveled the land defeating evil youkai and saving people from bandits. It was said that over time the two had fallen in love, but died defeating a very strong youkai before they could be wed.

____

"So sad." Kagome whispered to herself as she slid the wooden door open wide. She'd never really thought much about this old well when she was younger, but today it had piqued her curiosity. It was dim and dusty inside the old shed, and the wooden steps creaked as she made her way down to the center where the wooden well sat.

____

Kagome reached out her hand and ran it over the rough wood around the top. It was faded, and rough from years of neglect.

____

0

____

A flash of blue light, a warm hand grasping her own. Red clothes, long silver hair...

____

His strong arm wrapped around her waist and they jumped into the well together.

____

0

____

Kagome gasped and pulled her hand away, ending the unexpected vision.

____

She shook her head. What had she just seen? A vision of the future, or a memory?

____

"Kagome, dear!" Mama's voice floated in on the breeze.

____

"I'm coming!" Kagome answered, making her way up the rickety steps out into the sunshine.

____

Mama stood at the back door to the house waiting patiently. She smiled warmly in greeting. "Kagome, how are you feeling today?" she asked.

____

"I feel pretty good." Kagome admitted.

____

"I'm glad to hear that, because I have a favor to ask you."

____

0000

____

____

______ _ _

_Inuyasha really had no want to come before the elders of the yokai council, but he knew in circumstances such as this it was unwise to dally. He took a deep breath to calm himself and bowed low._

______ _ _

_"Taisho Inuyasha, you have been summoned here on the matter of your betrothal." Lord Mikage boomed, his craggy voice echoing off of the walls._

______ _ _

_"Have you come to a decision?" Inuyasha asked hopefully._

______ _ _

_"We have." Lady Saki nodded stoically._

______ _ _

_" For you to bind your soul to a human woman would put our community at great risk of exposure. But for that human to be a miko? That is absolutely out of the question. Her very existence is a threat to our way of life." Lord Daichio explained._

______ _ _

_"Therefore, the council as a whole does not give its approval on the matter of your request for a soul binding ceremony." Lady Usagi added, running her fingers through her long lavender hair._

______ _ _

_"I don't understand." Inuyasha balked. He felt like he'd been kicked in the gut._

______ _ _

_"The decision is final. You are dismissed." Lord Mikage said coolly, but Inuyasha could have sworn he saw the smallest hint of a smile on the snake yokai's lips._

______ _ _

_Inuyasha felt like punching that smug old bastard in the face, but instead he gritted his teeth and bowed low before showing himself out._

______ _ _

_Fuck them. He knew full well that the council's decision had nothing to do with fear of exposing the yokai community. Yokai had been taking human mates for centuries, and their community was as secret and secure now as it ever had been, maybe more so. He had a sneaking suspicion that this was the council's attempt to keep yokai blood from being further degraded. His father might have been daiyokai of the western lands, but he was still just a lowly hanyo; 'unworthy to lick the dirt full yokai walked upon'._

______ _ _

00

______ _ _

It had been a week since Inuyasha had met with the council elders. At first he'd wanted to drive straight to the shrine just to see Kagome, but then he'd changed his mind. Would having the council's blessing really mean that much to her? She'd said she wanted to be his mate, but was that enough? Without permission to perform the soul binding, her life would end centuries before he even grew old. He'd mulled those thoughts over in his head for days until he'd suddenly snapped out of it.

______ _ _

A week away from Kagome was more than he ever wanted to stay away again. There was no way he could stop his feelings for Kagome. It would be easier to part with his soul than walk away from her. So, he wouldn't. The council could go to hell.

______ _ _

0000

______ _ _

"Are you sure this is alright? You've been through so much in the past weeks, I don't want you overdoing it." Mama asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. The taxi driver honked his horn insistently.

______ _ _

"Mama, I'll be fine. Auntie Suki and Granny need you right now. The shrine hasn't been that busy recently." Kagome insisted. "And besides, it's only until Grandpa get's back in a few days. I think I can handle it."

______ _ _

"Alright, but if you need anything you just call me and we'll come right back." Asami said.

______ _ _

"You need to go, or you'll miss your flight!" Kagome scolded gently.

______ _ _

"I love you dear." Asami said, pulling Kagome into a quick hug before sliding into the taxi.

______ _ _

"I love you too Mama." Kagome echoed.

______ _ _

"Bye dear! Be safe!"

______ _ _

"See you sis!"

______ _ _

"Bye Mama, bye Sota! Have a safe flight!" Kagome called after them. She waved until the taxi rounded the corner and disappeared, then she began the treck up the driveway. Things were certainly going to be dull with everyone gone.

______ _ _

She felt a drop of water graze her cheek, and she stopped to look up at the sky. The clouds roiled threateningly with the promise of a storm. Lightening streaked across the sky. With the crash of thunder the rain poured down in sheets. It was just her luck to get caught in the rain.

______ _ _

"Just great." She moaned as she jogged the rest of the way to the house.

______ _ _

00

______ _ _

Inuyasha's hair clung to his face in wet tendrils as he trudged across the shrine grounds toward the house. He just wanted to see Kagome. The council's decision be damned. He wasn't about to let a bunch of old geezers with outdated views decide the fate of his relationship.

______ _ _

He could see the warm yellow light glowing cheerfully from the windows, and he leaped forward, covering the distance to the door in a matter of seconds.

______ _ _

00

______ _ _

Kagome was so glad that she'd packed extra clothes when she'd come to stay. Otherwise she'd be stuck wearing rain soaked clothes for the rest of the day. She plopped down on the couch and rubbed a towel through her wet hair. The house creaked eerily in the wind, and she wished that she wasn't alone in this large house.

______ _ _

A loud banging knock echoed down the hall. "Eep!" She squeaked, jumping to her feet. The knock sounded again. "Baka, it's just the door." She scolded herself. She threw the towel over her shoulder and went to answer it.

______ _ _

"I'm sorry, but the shrine is closed." she began to explain, sliding the door open. "Inuyasha?"

______ _ _

He stood there in the doorway, letting the rain soak his shoulders. He didn't seem to care though as he moved inside, pulling her to his chest. Kagome's heart skipped a beat at the unexpected closeness.

______ _ _

"You've been gone so long. I thought maybe you'd changed your mind about us." Kagome cried, feeling the heat of the tears as they welled in her eyes. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her, and breathed in her scent. It calmed him and excited him at the same time.

______ _ _

"Never." he murmured, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. Her cheeks flushed beautifully, and he pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

______ _ _

Kagome shook her head, brushing the tips of her fingers against his lips. "It doesn't matter, you're here now." She grabbed Inuyasha by the shirt and pulled him down for another kiss. She didn't know if this was right or wrong, but she knew that it was what she wanted.

______ _ _

Inuyasha rumbled deep his chest as he kissed his way from the corner of Kagome's mouth down her collar bone. His touch made the mark on her shoulder tingle. He darted his tongue over it, enjoying the taste of her. Kagome moaned softly, pushing up against him, and his yokai forced its way to the surface, vying for control.

______ _ _

_"My mate."_ it rumbled, listening to the sound of Kagome's heart racing in her chest.

______ _ _

Kagome nodded, touching his face again. "Yes, your mate." she whispered.

______ _ _

That was all the permission the yokai needed. He lifted Kagome up into his arms and carried her farther into the house. Without much effort he scented his way up the stairs to Kagome's room. Kicking the door open he set her down on the bed, kneeling down with his chest between her legs.

______ _ _

Kagome felt like her blood was on fire. She wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist and pulled his head down, finding one of his sensitive ears with her mouth. As her tongue lavished the silky soft fur she felt Inuyasha shiver above her. He pushed away, gazing at her with molten gold eyes.

______ _ _

"Kagome... Are you sure?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

______ _ _

"I've never been more sure." she answered softly. Inuyasha grinned, and found her pulse point with his tongue. He licked slowly, earning a soft moan from Kagome. Her hands found the buttons of his shirt and began undoing them one by one, finally exposing the smooth flesh underneath. Her fingers on his skin were like hot silk as they traced down his chest to the waist of his pants. He felt his groin tighten, and growled in frustration.

______ _ _

His instincts took it from there, and his claws made quick work of the thin fabric of her bra, exposing her breasts to him. Her nipples hardened under his heated gaze.

______ _ _

Kagome felt the heat rise to her face as Inuyasha stared down at the bare flesh of her breasts. She moved her hands to cover herself, but he stopped her, gently pushing them away. "Don't, you're beautiful."

______ _ _

Kagome's blush deepened, and she nodded. He lowered his mouth over her, kissing the swell of her breast, working down to her pert nipple. Kagome gasped at the intense sensation of his gentle suckling, feeling the heat coil in her core like a spring. She involuntarily bucked her hips against his, and Inuyasha smiled triumphantly. This was how his mate should react to his touch. It filled him with pride, and spurred him on.

______ _ _

He took her other nipple into his mouth, and lavished it with his tongue. She tasted so good, he wanted to try more of her. Slowly, carefully he began to kiss his way between her breasts, down her naval to the waist of her skirt. His fingers eagerly slid beneath the fabric. Kagome gulped in anticipation as he undid the button and slid her skirt down her thighs, and over her ankles.

______ _ _

Now she lay before him, every inch off her exposed except for her underwear. Her skin was flush with arousal, and tingled with even the lightest touch. His eyes on her didn't make her feel self conscious, but emboldened. She slid her hands over his chest to the waist of his jeans and made quick work of the button.

______ _ _

Now it was Kagome's turn to ogle. Every inch of his skin rippled over lean muscle, making Kagome's mouth water. Inuyasha pushed up off of the floor, kicking his pants away as he leaned over her, pressing his erection into her thigh. His nose was filled with the scent of Kagome's arousal.

______ _ _

Kagome wiggled her arms up over her head and found Inuyasha's ears with her fingers. With gentle pressure, she began to rub them, moving from base to furry tip. With every stroke Inuyasha seemed to lose it just a little bit more. There was something emboldening about making your man writhe with need, and she pushed him over, straddling him between her legs.

______ _ _

Kagome grinned, and slid her hands down his chest, to the waist of his boxers. Without a second thought she slid her hand inside and grabbed hold of his large errection. Inuyasha bucked wildly into her hand, and she slowly began to stroke. His skin was like silk to the touch, and she squeezed, testing his reaction. He moaned, bucking into her desperately as she continued stroking.

______ _ _

"Kami, Kagome. You've got to stop, or I'll...!" he cried.

______ _ _

Kagome blinked and let go, unsure if she'd been doing it wrong. She'd only had a few sexual encounters up to now, and she felt a little rusty.

______ _ _

"Did I hurt you?" she asked. Inuyasha blushed furiously.

______ _ _

"Hurt me? Fuck, Kagome, I was about to lose it." he admitted, pulling her down to him. Her eyes widened as the meaning of his words sunk in.

______ _ _

Inuyasha sat up and kissed her lips slowly, building the passion again before letting up for a quick breath of air. He hooked the back of his leg with hers, filpping their positions once more.

______ _ _

Inuyasha's hair was like a curtain of silver around her as they kissed. Kagome felt his hand gently slip under the lacy fabric of her underwear and dance over her heated core before gently delving inward

______ _ _

Kagome squirmed a little at the intrusion, but relaxed after a moment or two. He slid his finger in deeper, slowly moving it inward and then outward. His thumb found the nub of flesh at the top of her folds and began rubbing gently. She felt so wet and tight between her legs she couldn't help her moans. Inuyasha grinned triumphantly, building the tempo. Kagome moaned in ecstasy as she felt her climax building.

______ _ _

"Inu, gods that feels so good!" She cried, digging her heels into the bed, lifting her hips to meet his hand.

______ _ _

Inuyasha's grin widened, the smell of her growing stronger. It smelled musky and sweet, and he leaned down, dipping his tongue over her folds for a taste.

______ _ _

"Ah, Kami! I'm going to come!" She screamed louder. His tongue danced over her clitoris as he added a second finger, keeping the tempo strong. He felt her squirm as her insides tightened, finally releasing like the snap of a spring, and she collapsed down on the bed.

______ _ _

Slowly Inuyasha removed his fingers and raised them to his mouth. They tasted of sex and Kagome, it was intoxicating. Kagome's breathing was ragged from the force of her orgasm. She smiled lazily and slid her hands down Inuyasha's back, hooking her fingers under his boxers.

______ _ _

He didn't dare look anywhere but her eyes as she helped him remove his last piece of clothing, freeing his manhood fully.

______ _ _

Kagome gasped, feeling the size of it pressing against the inside of her thigh. His eyes seemed to ask if she was ready, and she nodded without hesitation.

______ _ _

Slowly she felt his hard heat press into her, and felt her body stretch to fit him. Inuyasha stopped for a few moments to allow her time to adjust. Kagome closed her eyes and breathed deeply, allowing herself to relax. "Okay." She said, spurring him on.

______ _ _

The sensation of her hot core wrapped around his cock made his yokai flare again. His eyes bled from amber to red as he moved inside her. He growled with satisfaction and picked up his tempo.

______ _ _

Kagome cried out in pleasure and surprise as Inuyasha's eyes bled from warm amber to red. His pupils turned icy blue, and two purple streaks appeared, one on each of his cheeks. She didn't miss how his fangs and claws lengthened either. Without a second thought she let out a steady flow of her own energy and allowed it to envelope them, soothing Inuyasha's inner beast.

______ _ _

"Inuyasha, come back to me." She urged gently, touching his face. He growled again, fighting against the call of his blood. She pulled him down into a deep kiss, pleading with her actions. He slowly melted into her, and opened his eyes. She was so happy to be greeted by molten gold she nearly cried.

______ _ _

"Kagome." Inuyasha breathed heavily, burying his face in her neck. She felt his pace quicken, and the pressure building in her core once more. Kami, he was going to make her come again!

______ _ _

She felt the tension snap and release, sending sparks of light across her vision.

______ _ _

Inuyasha felt her release tightening around him and the dam broke. He moaned into her neck as his seed spilled inside of her.

______ _ _

Both of them were so cought up in euphoria that neither noticed how Kagome's spiritual energy swirled around them, coaxing Inuyasha's youki outward, holding it steadily. Their energies wirled about the young lovers, mingling together, sealing their souls as one.

______ _ _

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's heart beating frantically as he collapsed against her, exhausted. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his back and allowed sleep to claim her.

______ _ _

00

______ _ _

There was a warmth wrapped around Kagome from behind and she snuggled backward into it. She felt Inuyasha's lips brush across her neck, and lingered, nipping lightly. She groaned, trying to ignore the persistent sensation. She was too comfortable to move at the moment.

______ _ _

"I know you're awake." Inuyasha said, his hand gently cupping her breast. "Hello sleepy head." He greeted, his voice still husky from their earlier activities.

______ _ _

"Hello love. How long did we sleep?" She asked through a yawn, twisting around to face him. They now laid chest to chest.

______ _ _

Inuyasha absently brushed a stray curl in her bangs down."A few hours." He shrugged.

______ _ _

Kagome reached up and ran her thumb over the deep purple mark that streaked across Inuyasha's cheekbones. "These look good on you." She mused. "I like them better when you're not going all full youkai on me."

______ _ _

"What are you going on about?" he asked.

______ _ _

"These purple marks on your face. I usually only see them when your yokai blood takes over." She said. Inuyasha reached over Kagome and grabbed the small mirror that sat on the table.

______ _ _

Sure enough, on either side of his face a deep purple streak ran from his cheekbones back into his hair. They reminded him of his father and brother, but only full yokai had markings like these. Why suddenly had they shown up on his face now?

______ _ _

"What the hell?" he wondered under his breath. This was certainly an unexpected side affect. He felt a twinge of worry in the pit of his gut. These markings only appeared on him when his yokai blood overpowered his human side. He didn't feel any different than normal though. "Have you noticed anything else?"

______ _ _

Kagome stretched lazily, sliding to the edge of the bed. Closing her eyes she stretched her spiritual consciousness outward, testing it against Inuyasha's youki. It felt stronger, and much more prevalent than before. She expected some sort of violent reaction as their energies met, but none came. Instead her aura seemed to accept his youki as they mingled together harmlessly.

______ _ _

"Huh, your youki feels different. Like it's more dominant than it used to be." she paused a moment, trying to find a better way to describe what she felt. "It feels like a full yokai."

______ _ _

"How is that even possible?"

______ _ _

"I dunno. I thought it was just a part of mating." Kagome added. She grabbed her underwear off of the floor and pulled it back on as she moved to the closet.

______ _ _

Inuyasha lay there for a moment, lost in thought. As far as he knew, the bond between himself and Kagome shouldn't have created such drastic changes since technically it was still the same bond as before. What in the world was going on?

______ _ _

"It's getting late, and I'm feeling a bit peckish. Are you just going to lay there all night?" Kagome asked. She grabbed a dress from the closet, and pulled it over her head.

______ _ _

Inuyasha snatched his boxers and pants from the floor and pulled them on. "Do you mind if we make a stop somewhere, then grab something to eat on the way back?"

______ _ _

"I just thought I'd make something here, but I suppose we can eat out." Kagome shrugged.

______ _ _

"Great. I have to make a phone call while you finish getting ready." Inuyasha said. He pulled his shirt on, kissing Kagome on the cheek absently as he left the room.

______ _ _

Kagome watched as he disappeared down the stairs. "Okaaaay then."

______ _ _

It didn't take Kagome long to finish getting ready. She quickly combed the snarls out of her hair and grabbed a light sweater before she headed down to the main floor. She found Inuyasha in the den pacing the floor with the phone to his ear.

______ _ _

"Look, I just need to see her." He paused, lifting a hand to acknowledge Kagome's presence. "No, I don't want to wait until next week. I need to see her tonight. No disrespect, but I don't care about your schedule, this is important! Yeah, sure I can meet her at the house. I can be there in thirty minutes. Okay, thanks." he cut the call and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "You ready?" he asked.

______ _ _

"Yep. Where are we going?"

______ _ _

"We're going to stop by my brother's place before we grab dinner."

______ _ _

00

______ _ _

Kagome had only ever seen the main house from a distance, but it was much more impressive up close. Kagome swallowed nervously and followed Inuyasha through the enormous wooden doors to the formal entry. An Inu yokai woman adorned in a traditional kimono was waiting to greet them as they entered.

______ _ _

"Good evening, Inuyasha-sama. My lord Sesshoumaru will receive you in his study this evening. If you'll just follow me, I'll escort you." she said softly.

______ _ _

"I know my way, thanks." Inuyasha answered, waving her away.

______ _ _

"As you wish." She bowed respectfully, then disappeared in a puff of mist.

______ _ _

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand firmly, pulling her behind him as they made their way down one of the corridors. Kagome was finding it hard to keep up. She kept tripping over her own feet as Inuyasha practically dragged her. "Would you slow down!?" she yelped helplessly. The toe of her shoe caught on the wooden floor, and she stumbled forward.

______ _ _

Inuyasha spun around, managing to catch Kagome around the waist before she hit the floor. "You're such a klutz." he teased, holding her steady as she regained her footing. "You okay, or do I need to carry you the rest of the way?"

______ _ _

Kagome huffed, shooting him a fiery glare. " I can walk, thank you very much. What's the hurry anyway?"

______ _ _

Inuyasha started walking again, and Kagome followed- though at a more comfortable pace.

______ _ _

"I have some concerns." Inuyasha answered matter-of-factly.

______ _ _

Kagome blanched, tears welling up in her eyes. "Do you think we made a mistake?" She asked, stopping abruptly. Inuyasha's shoulders stiffened, and he paused mid step.

______ _ _

"Is that what you think?" he asked, spinning around to face her. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, sniffling loudly. "Would ya' pleases stop crying? Of course I don't think we made a mistake. I meant about my youki." Inuyasha explained.

______ _ _

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't understand, yokai mate all the time. Aren't mates supposed to experience changes when they pair bond?" she asked.

______ _ _

"You're right, yokai do mate all the time. Hanyo like me, not as often. And we definatly don't suddenly start showing full yokai traits right afterward. What if I lose control to my youkai blood? I could be a danger to everyone around me! I'm not really willing to take that chance, are you?"

______ _ _

"Your yokai has taken over a few times, and you've never hurt me, but I get it. Better safe than sorry." Kagome said, holding her hands up in apology.

______ _ _

"Come on, we're going to be late. Sesshoumru hates it when people are late." Inuyasha said, taking her by the hand.

______ _ _

As they made their way through the house, Kagome wondered how in the world anyone could find their way through such a large house. Every corridor looked the same, making it almost impossible to remember where you'd come from if you got turned around. Luckily, Inuyasha seemed to know exactly where he was headed, and before Kagome knew it they were unceremoniously bursting through a large wooden door.

______ _ _

It was an unusual scene to say the least. Casually sitting around a small table having tea were the yokai lord of the western lands, and an old woman wearing the traditional garb of a miko.

______ _ _

"Ah, Inuyasha. You've finally decided to join us." the old woman greeted.

______ _ _

"And you're early as usual, Kaede." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome joined them.

______ _ _

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed dangerously. "What have you done, half breed?" he snarled.

______ _ _

"I haven't done a damn thing." Inuyasha bit out as he and Kagome sat down on the remaining love seat.

______ _ _

"Don't lie to me, you-"

______ _ _

Inuyasha growled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

______ _ _

"He's referring to the soul bond you share with this young woman." Kaede said.

______ _ _

"Soul bond? How the hell do you think I managed that one? Those old bunch of priests are so far up the council's asses I doubt they could sneeze without the council knowing about it, let alone perform a soul bond." Inuyasha snapped. Kagome could feel the anger radiating off of Inuyasha in waves, and she shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

______ _ _

"And yet, here you are." Kaede pointed out.

______ _ _

"Excuse me." Kagome interrupted.

______ _ _

"Yes dear?" Kaede answered kindly.

______ _ _

"I thought we were here because Inuyasha's youki has changed."

______ _ _

Kaede smiled. "Ah yes. I had noticed that, and I suspect that you, my dear might be the answer to both questions."

______ _ _

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I fail to see how a mortal bitch could effect such changes in my brother."

______ _ _

"Watch it ass hole. That's my mate you're calling a bitch." Inuyasha snarled, ready to jump over the table and knock his brother's teeth out.

______ _ _

"Inu- please. Don't fight." Kagome pleaded.

______ _ _

"If that pretentious bastard thinks he can get away with insulting you, Kagome, he's got another thing coming."

______ _ _

"Try it whelp. I'm dying to trounce you." Sesshoumaru taunted. Clearly Inuyasha had gotten under his skin.

______ _ _

Kaede set her tea cup on the table and clapped her hands. Both brothers froze for a moment, then leaned back in their seats. "If you would please settle down!" she scolded.

______ _ _

Kagome gulped. Kaede was definitely more than she seemed if she could make a daiyoukai obey like a scolded child. "Thank you. Now, as I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted, Kagome is clearly no ordinary mortal, or hadn't anyone else here noticed her spiritual aura?"

______ _ _

Sesshoumaru shifted in his chair uncomfortably, crossing his arms over his chest. "The monk on my retainer assures me that no ordinary human possesses spiritual energy of notable amounts."

______ _ _

"Then he is an idiot. There are a few old families that still posess spiritual power on par with our forebearers." Kaede snapped, clearly nearing her wits end. "I myself am the highest ranking priestess in the country, and I sense that Kagome's powers would put me to shame."

______ _ _

Kagome sighed heavily and leaned against Inuyasha's side. This seemed like an awful lot of information to process. "But, I've never been able to do more than see concealment charms." she explained.

______ _ _

Inuyasha shook his head. "That's not entirely true." he corrected. "She put up a barrier that nearly purified her friends not too long ago."

______ _ _

"But I've never been able to do that before. I'm not even sure I could do it again."

______ _ _

Kaede smiled knowingly. "I feel certain that you could. You somehow managed to bond your soul to Inuyasha's. Not only that, but it would seem that your energy is holding Inuyasha's youkai blood in check without any effort. That is why he is able to function in his yookai state without being overwhelmed by blood lust. You are remarkable, and I am certain that with training you could be capable of amazing things."

______ _ _

Sesshoumaru listened calmly, letting this new information sink in. This human woman, his brother's new mate was certainly more than she appeared to be. Sesshoumaru wasn't blind. He had sensed his brother's yokai from the moment they'd entered the house. Inuyasha's yokai was so strong, it was easily on par with his own. Perhaps he had been wrong to dismiss this woman simply for her humanity.

______ _ _

"Does this mean that Kagome's life span is linked to mine?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

______ _ _

"Yes, that is a the desired effect of bonding ones souls." Kaede nodded. She scooted to the end of her chair and groaned as she pushed herself to her feet using the chair for support. "Now, if you'll excuse me, these old bones aren't what they used to be, and this chair is very uncomfortable. I suggest we call it a night. "

______ _ _

Sesshoumaru stood up and offered Kaede his hand as an aid. "That is probably for the best." he agreed. "Inuyasha and I have an obligation to attend to tomorrow evening."

______ _ _

Inuyasha's brow quirked questioningly. "What obligation? Kagome and I are busy for the next few days."

______ _ _

"Then I suggest you open your schedule. I am hosting the council for dinner tomorrow evening, and I expect you to be there as the second son of the great dog clan."

______ _ _

"Yeah yeah, fine." Inuyasha grumbled as he headed for the door. Kagome stood up and bowed politely.

______ _ _

"Thank you for meeting with us. It was nice meeting you both." she said before running to catch up with Inuyasha, who by now was well on his way down the corridor.

______ _ _

Kaede chuckled. "Such a sweet thing. I think she'll do Inuyasha some good."

______ _ _

"Tch. She has her work cut out for her. That one is impossible." Sesshoumaru mused, watching as his younger brother slowed his pace long enough to take his new mate by the hand.

______ _ _


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome stood at the bottom of the shrine steps nervously bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her grandfather was due home in a few moments, and she wasn't sure exactly how to explain to him the sudden change in her spiritual energy. It was something that he would undoubtedly notice, even with his limited spiritual ability.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and squeezed gently. "Stop fidgeting. It's going to be fine. His reaction can't be worse than Sesshomaru's."

Kagome frowned. "Sure, it's going to be a lovely conversation. 'Hey Grandpa, how was your trip? By the way, Inuyasha is now my mate, and our souls are now bound together. How, you ask? Well, I accidentally fused our souls together while Inuyasha was giving me a screaming orgasm.' Yeah, that's going to go over well." Kagome answered dryly.

"You could leave out the screaming orgasm bit. I don't think we'll win him over with that little detail. Although, I don't remember you complaining." Inuyasha teased, kissing Kagome's temple through a grin.

Kagome tried not to laugh. In her experience, though admittedly limited, Inuyasha was an exceptional lover- a fact that he seemed perfectly aware of- considering his ability to make her come multiple times. "Ha ha. I just don't want my family to start disliking you. I mean, they all go out of town, and I go and lose my virginity to you in my childhood bedroom on my first night alone."

"If your family gets upset, I would understand. You're their only little girl. If we have a daughter, she won't be allowed within ten feet of a penis until she's thirty. Although, in my defense, the case could be made that I lost my virginity to you in your childhood bedroom."

"If we have a daughter? Aren't you jumping the gun there?" Kagome asked, completely ignoring Inuyasha's joke about his own loss of 'virtue'.

"Hey, I'm talking about someday waaaaaayyyy in the future. Besides, I can only get you pregnant two nights a month anyway, and that has to fall on a time when your body clock is exactly right. It's not exactly easy for hanyou to procreate." Inuyasha admitted.

Although Kagome wasn't sure she was ready to become a mother just yet, the news that when they did finally decide to start a family it would be incredibly difficult made her sad. If anyone deserved a family it was someone who had grown up without his own. "Inu, I'm sorry."

"It is what it is." Inuyasha shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Kagome smiled and nodded. Yes they would, and in the meantime they would work on crossing this particular bridge.

Grandpa's taxi finally pulled up to the curb and stopped. Kagome stepped forward and opened the door for her grandfather. "Hello Grandpa. How was your trip?" Kagome greeted him cheerfully.

"It was pleasant enough. My good friend Jiro isn't in the greatest health these days, so a few other buddies decided that we'd all go to a health resort. I saw a masseuse about my back, and I feel almost fifty again." Gramps answered as he finagled his way out of the taxi.

"I'm glad you had such a nice time. Mama and Sota went to visit Aunt Suki and Granny. They won't be back for a few weeks." Kagome said. "Do you need any help with your bags?"

"I feel so rejuvenated, I could skip up the stairs!" Grandpa chuckled.

" Why don't you let me handle your luggage?" Inuyasha suggested as he pulled the two large suitcases from the taxi. He set the trunks on the curb, leaned through the passenger window and handed the cabbie money for the fare.

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day." The cabbie said with a bow of is head before he drove away.

"How have you been my dear?" Grandpa asked. "I hope you weren't too lonely in that old house."

Kagome laughed, and linked arms with her grandfather as they headed up the steps to the house. "It wasn't too bad. Inuyasha has been around to keep me company."

"And I want to thank you, Inuyasha, for taking care of my grand daughter while I was away." Grandpa added sincerely.

"It was no trouble at all Higurashi San." If only you knew how well I took care of her. Inuyasha hefted the two cases up the stairs like they were a couple of feather pillows. He had to hide his grin behind a fake sneeze, but Kagome hadn't missed it, and she cut him a look from over her shoulder that let him know that she knew exactly what he had been thinking, and she wasn't pleased. Inuyasha averted his gaze, his ears pressed ruefully against his head- if he'd had a tail it would have been between his legs.

Kagome might not know much about youkai behaviors, but she recognized a submissive posture when she saw it, having grown up with a dog as a child- the postures were uncannily similar. She knew that Inuyasha wouldn't appreciate the comparison, but in all fairness, he was half Inu youkai. She nodded her head approvingly, then turned her attention back to her Grandfather.

00

Back at the house, Inuyasha put Grandpa's luggage in his room while Kagome took him to the kitchen for a cup of tea. He found them chatting in the kitchen when he returned, and Kagome offered him a steaming cup.

"So, when were you two going to tell me the news?" Grandpa asked casually between sips of tea. Inuyasha almost spit his tea out, but managed to swallow. Kagome blanched, but did her best to hide her surprise.

"What news, grandpa?" She asked, feigning innocence. The old man shot her a knowing glance.

"I may not be as spiritually gifted as you and your mother, but you didn't think you could hide the fact that your energies are unmistakably fused. I know enough about yokai rituals to recognize a pair bonding when I see one."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were speechless. Inuyasha smiled sheepishly. He shrugged his shoulders, not exactly sure how to respond. Kagome took a sip of tea while she contemplated her answer.

"I'm sorry Grandpa. I hadn't intended to keep it from you, we were just waiting until Mama and Sota got home to break the news." She explained. And in part, that was true. She had been hoping to keep this whole thing in the box until her mother returned home from her trip.

Grandpa put his tea cup down and stood from his chair. He eyed both Inuyasha and Kagome for a moment with a look neither of them could read, then burst out laughing. He pulled them both into a large hug.

"Congratulations! Your mother is going to be so happy." He laughed jovially. "She's been talking about having grand babies with 'those adorable ears' since you two started dating." Grandpa finally let go, and returned to his seat. "I wouldn't mind a few great grand kids myself, but I say there's no rush. You're still young."

Kagome blushed, a little embarrassed by the conversation topic, but at least he wasn't unhappy with them.

"I think we'll wait a bit before having our own pups." Inuyasha answered.

"Well, in any case I'm happy for you. Do you have any plans for this evening?" Grandpa asked curiously.

"Actually, Inuyasha's brother is putting on a large dinner party for some of his affiliates, and we are expected to attend." Kagome chimed in. "We should probably head back to our place soon so we can get ready."

"Our place? You mean the loft?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. I'll just have to grab my bag before we go."

" Is it a black tie affair?" Grandpa wondered.

"Yes."

"You know, your mother has a nice cocktail dress up in her closet that she wore to dinner parties with your dad before you were born. I don't think she'd mind if you borrowed it."

"You mean that little black dress she never wears? I always wondered about that. You really don't think she'll mind?" Kagome asked.

"I think she'd be happy to know it's being put to good use."

"Alright, I'll go grab my things." Kagome sighed as she left the kitchen with Inuyasha following closely behind.

00

Inuyasha watched in silence for a moment as Kagome grabbed the few pieces of clothing she'd brought with her, as well as her makeup bag and other toiletries.

"You said 'our place'. Does that mean you want to live with me?" He asked suddenly.

Kagome stopped packing and looked up at him questioningly. "Of course. I hope I wasn't being too presumptive. We are mated now, so I thought. But, I suppose I could stay here for a while if you'd rather I…" She was cut off by Inuyasha's finger gently placed over her mouth.

"Let's go home." He said with a smile.

00

Inuyasha hated attending council events. Most of the council members ignored his existence, but a few seemed to enjoy treating him like crap. As second son to the late Daiyokai of the west, and younger brother of the current one, it was his obligation by birth to attend these events, no matter how miserable it might be. At least this time he wouldn't be alone. Kagome would be right by his side the entire night.

Things had the potential to get dicey once the council got wind of his new mate -with which he shared a soul bond; the mate they'd explicitly forbade him from binding himself to.

Inuyasha tugged on his deep red silk vest, and pulled on his black suit coat. Another thing he disliked about these events; he hated wearing such restrictive clothing. He preferred clothing that allowed him to move freely, the exact opposite of his current attire.

"Are you almost ready to go?" He called up the stairs.

"Just about." Kagome answered. A moment later she stepped through the blue curtains, and Inuyasha's jaw about hit the floor. The black sheath dress she'd borrowed from her mother looked as if we're made for her.

The collar was cut just below the collarbone, showcasing the mate mark emblazoned on her creamy skin. It was sleeveless, and the hem cut off just above Kagome's knees. She wore her hair back in an elegant twist. He loved the way she kept her makeup simple, letting her natural beauty steal the show. She carried a pair of red pumps in her hand as she made her way down the steps.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Perfect." Inuyasha answered, barely able to contain his urge to take her upstairs and undress her right then "But I think you're missing something." He added, pulling a black velvet box from inside his coat.

Opening it up, he revealed a pearl and diamond necklace, and a matching set of earrings. Kagome gasped, covering her mouth in surprise. Inuyasha removed the necklace from the box, and gently placed it around her neck from behind.

"These were my mothers. My father gave her the pearls and diamonds as a gift when they were first mated. She had them made into this set before I was born. She was saving them for my mate."

"Inuyasha, they're beautiful."

"I hoped you would like them." He said, gently kissing the back of her neck as he did the clasp of the necklace.

''Thank you Inu. I wish your mother were here now. I would have liked to have known her." Kagome smiled.

"She would have loved you." Inuyasha answered. Kagome turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll do my best to be worthy of that." She said, planting a kiss on Inuyasha's mouth. His hand cradled the back of her head, and he deepened the kiss.

Pulling away, Kagome breathed deeply. "I should finish getting ready, or we'll be late."

She carefully grabbed the earrings and put them on.

"I'd much rather stay here instead of going to this stupid dinner. We could curl up in bed together and have some fun of our own. I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru will be too busy to notice we're missing." Inuyasha offered hopefully. Kagome smiled, and touching Inuyasha's cheek gently.

"As nice as that sounds, you did agree to be there tonight. What is it you told me on our second date?"

"That my word is my bond." Inuyasha groaned.

"I've come to bank on your word Mr. Taishio." Kagome said, straightening the wrinkles from the front of Inuyasha's coat with a gentle tug.

"I don't appreciate my own words being used against me." Inuyasha rumbled low in his chest, leaning so close their noses touched.

"I think your honesty is one of my favorite things about you."

"Fuck. I guess we should get going then." Inuyasha shrugged, taking Kagome by the hand.

00

They'd just spent the better part of an hour mingling with the other guests, most of them council members and their significant others.

It had been a bit exciting at first because Kagome was so eager for these people to like her. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to matter how kind or polite she was, they'd already made up their minds about her.

Not once did they include her in their conversations, or even attempt to be civil in any other way. She wasn't sure if it was being surrounded by all of these strangers, but something made her feel uneasy. After all of the introductions were finished, Kagome was glad to have Inuyasha to herself for the time being.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think I'll head to the ladies room for a moment. But I wouldn't say not to a water when I get back." She answered, kissing Inuyasha sweetly on the lips.

The hall was mostly deserted, for which Kagome was greatful. She really didn't feel much like being social at the moment. She found the restroom easily enough, and finished quickly before heading back toward the ballroom.

She felt a soft jolt of awareness from behind her, making the hairs on the back of her neck stick up. "Well, aren't you a sexy little morsel." A deep masculine voice hissed into her ear from behind, pinning her against the wall. Kagome stiffened out of instinct, but quickly realized that freezing would probably make it harder for her to defend herself should she need to. After a moment she relaxed, but never let her guard down.

"How about I pin you to this wall and show you how a real yokai mates." The stranger purred into her ear seductively.

"I would prefer you let me go." She answered defiantly, letting a small trickle of her energy snake its way toward her attacker. A moment later she heard him hiss in discomfort, and move away- to which she quickly used to her advantage and turned to face outward.

"Damn it woman, that fucking hurt!" Panther youkai snapped. "But I love a challenge. Breaking you in should be fun." He added, grabbing her by the back of her hair, exposing her neck to him as his other hand slowly snaked its way under her dress.

"Is everything alright?"

Kagome jumped in surprise as the newcomer. A female fox stood a little ways away studying the encounter warily. Kagome shook her head frantically, her eyes widening in a way she hoped conveyed that she wasn't in fact 'alright'.

"None of your business, little vixen." The panther growled, pressing his stiffening groin against Kagome's hip.

"It might not be my business Ichiro, but I do not think that our host would take kindly to you harassing his sister in law." The fox woman pointed out. Ichiro, growled his dissatisfaction, but decided that the vixen might have a valid point. As much as he'd love to defile the half breed's new mate, he had other things he would like to accomplish before reaching his demise. Without a word, he slunk back to the party.

Kagome let out an audible sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm never too busy to help a girl out." The fox youkai answered with a friendly smile. "I'm Kikue. You wouldn't happen to be Inuyasha's new mate, now would you?" She asked curiously.

"I'm Kagome. And yes, Inuyasha is my mate." Kagome answered, feeling no ill intent from her new aquantence.

"Why don't we walk back to the party together. Safety in numbers and all." Kikue offered. Kagome smiled brightly, appreciating the gesture.

"Sure."

By the time Kagome and Kikue finally made it back to Inuyasha through the crowd, they'd become fast friends. Kikue was more than happy to accept Kagome, saying that the council needed to get off of it's high horse and keeps its nose out of people's love lives. Kikue had actually expressed congratulations to her new friend about her recent mating. Inuyasha Tahishio was quite the catch, she'd been told.

Inuyasha quirked his brow questioning at his mate as she approached accompanied by another female. Kagome smiled happily, and leaned into him so their arms touched. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked, handing her a glass of water. He took in her scent, hoping it would provide him with a sense of clam. Unfortunately, it did just the opposite. Laced with Kagome's delicious scent was that of another male. His scent was most concentrated on Kagome's back as well as her wrists. It painted quite the picture in the protective hanyo's mind, and he growled.

"I'll gut that worthless son of a bitch." He added for good measure, but stopped when he felt the soft pressure of Kagome's hand on his own. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Inuyasha calm down. I'm fine. Kikue here managed to help me fend Ichiro off without drawing blood." Kagome said.

"It was Ichiro huh? Those damn cats all stink the same." Inuyasha rumbled, although he decided to catalogue the information away for a later date. He eyed the female fox with a look of gratitude for coming to his mate's aid when he had not been able to. "Thanks Kikue. I haven't seen you here in a while. Usually it's just Michio. Where is he tonight?" He asked casually.

"He's off somewhere sulking I suppose. He's been nothing but a bundle of nerves tonight. It's the first time we've gone out togeher since our kit was born." Kikue answered. Inuyasha chuckled, not sure he could picture Michio nervouse, since he was usually quite the joker.

"Well I suppose fatherhood does change a man." Inuyasha chuckled light heartedly.

"No kidding. Shippo is three now, and full of more energy than I know what to do with. Between taking care of him, and my job I was itching to get a night away. Michio doesn't understand how I can compartmentalize like that, but I say all work and no play makes Kikue a dull girl." Kikue ranted passionately.

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. She herself might not yet have a child, but she could imagine the cabin fever was something to contend with. Anyway, she was glad that her new friend had chosen toinght as her reentrance into society, otherwise it was likely that may never have met. At least now she knew that not every youkai hated her mate, and by extension herself.

"What do you do for a living?" Kagome asked.

"I'm a youkai children's advocate. I work with the youkai decision of Child Protective Services to make sure that the system treats all of it's wards with equal care and concern. Actually, I'm glad I bumped into you Inuyasha. I wanted to talk to you about a group home I'm investigating. Sakura Children's Home?"

"Sure, my mother started it with a friend of hers as a home for orphaned youkai and hanyou kids. Why are you investigating them?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I find it a little suspicious that every time I drop by for surprise inspection I haven't seen or smelled a single yokai or hanyo child. Since the council is giving them a sum for every yokai and hanyo in their to care, wouldn't it be wise of us to know if their money was being wisely invested.

"The place is a bit dated, although recently I've noticed improvements. I just can't prove that they're defrauding the council, since they've got proper documentation for every child at the facility. It's just frustrating." Kikue finished.

"That is odd. Our business is still generously funding Sakura Children's since it was my mother's favorite charity. But, we're looking to weed out the bad eggs so to speak. I suppose it's time I give them a visit of my own. I'll tell you what I dig up." Inuyasha offered.

00

Finally Sesshoumaru invited everyone to the dining room for the evening meal, and Kagome's rumbling stomach couldn't have been more happy to hear it. Inuyasha and Kagome followed everyone into the dining room, and took their seats up near Sesshoumaru who sat at the head of the table. Not only did Inuyasha's seat to Sesshoumaru's right make it clear that he held his brother in high regard, but also as Kagome sat at Inuyasha's right that he was openly showing his approval of their union.

Throughout the meal Kagome kept having the uncomfortable sensation in her gut that someone here meant harm. It was like a weight on her chest, and when the meal was getting closed to over she felt it squeeze her lungs like hot irons. She gasped audibly, unintentionally releasing a burst of miko energy to repel the strong malice.

The other guests were all on edge at the uncomfortable prickle of miko energy as it had grated against their own youki with more force than they'd anticipated from such an unimposing human woman. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and squeezed gently. "Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes full of concern.

"I don't feel well. Do you think it would be rude to leave now?" She answered quietly enough that she knew only her mate and his brother would hear. Inuyasha nodded his head, and shot a glance at Sesshoumaru. The taiyokai held up a finger, motioning to them that they should wait before departing.

Sesshoumaru stood from his chair, commanding silence from all in the room with his imposing presence. "Although many of you are already aware that my brother has indeed taken a mate, I wanted to quell any doubts about my position in the matter. Inuyasha is, as some of you may have noticed, now a full yokai. His youki is easily as great as my own. This is a testament to the strength of our bloodline, as well as his mate's immense power. It is with great occation that I announce Inuyasha as my second. He has chosen his mate well, and I am pleased to call such a woman my sister and ally."

Inuyasha bowed his head in thanks to his brother for publicly proclaiming his support of him and Kagome. It meant more to him than Sesshoumaru probably realized, although he wouldn't admit that to him any time soon. Sesshoumaru offered another nod, and without hesitation Inuyasha took Kagome by the hand and together they retired for the evening.


	11. Chapter 11

The night air was still tonight as Inuyasha watched the stars from the balcony lost deeply in thought. It was now well into the late hours of the night, and the festivities at the main house were just winding down.

Something about Kagome's accidental outburst during dinner was bothering him. She'd explained that she had felt like someone wished her harm, a sensation she described as having the breath squeezed out of your lungs with a pair of hot irons.

He had fully expected most of the members of the council to disapprove of their mating, but knowing that one of them actually wanted Kagome dead put him on edge. There was an open seat in the elder's high council, a position that his father had held once, and one that Sesshoumaru was slated to take soon. However, there were a few other lesser clans that would do anything to gain such a position of power. With a strong miko now allied to the Inu no taishio, Kagome might well be a target for anyone looking to increase their influence on the council. The thought was more than a little unsettling.

On top of that there was still the matter of investigating Naraku. For whatever reason he'd sworn revenge on Kagome, and Inuyasha was certain that given the aggressive nature of the first attack, the second would be more violent than the last.

Also, Kaede had reached out to them and kindly offered to train Kagome to better control her new abilities. On top of it all he'd given Kikue his word to look into the unsettling rumors floating around Sakura Children's Home. He supposed that he had some time to stop in and have a look around in the morning before Kagome trained with Kaede in the afternoon.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a pair of slender arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just thinking." He shrugged.

"Oh? what about?" Kagome's hand slowly moved lower, sliding under the waist of his pants to fondle his manhood.

"About everything. I don't like knowing... that someone else wants you... wants to hurt...fuck that's distracting." He said, feeling his groin tighten under her ministrations.

"That's the _point._ ” Kagome teased, stroking him languidly. Taking her wrist in his hand, he pulled it out of his pants and twirled her around to face him. To his surprise, she wore nothing but a slinky silk nightie in dusty pink trimmed with black lace. It left little to the imaginaition.

He growled, bending low so he was nose to nose with her. Kagome grinned, a playful twinkle in her eyes as she pressed herself up against him, using her free hand to fondle him through his pants.

"What's the point?" He asked curiously, although he already had a good idea.

"To distract you." Kagome hummed reaching up with her other hand to rub one of his silken ears. Her hanyou closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "Is it working?"

"Is what working?

"My distraction."

"Hmmmhmmmm." Inuyasha nodded, nuzzling Kagome's neck with his nose. The scent of her skin was intoxicating. "I don't even remember what I was going to say." He admitted, his voice an octive lower than normal.

"Good." Kagome giggled, enjoying his breath on her neck.

"Sneaky wench." Inuyasha growled playfully. He reached behind her, grabbing her backside with his hands. With little effort he lifted her off of the ground, earning a little squeal of surprise from Kagome as he carried her through the sliding doors to the bedroom.

Carefully he set her down on the bed as he continued his assault on her senses, playfully grazing his fangs across the mate mark on her shoulder. Kagome shivered in pleasure, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You're so sexy." Inuyasha said, slowly trailing his kisses down her neck and over her chest. He stopped for a moment or two and suckled her nipples through the silky fabric.

"Hmmmm" Kagome moaned, archching her back in ecstasy.

"You like that?"

"Very much, yes."

Feeling emboldened, Inuyasha moved himself between her thighs, resting her knees over his shoulders for support. He slid her night gown up over her hips, exposing her dark curls. "And this?" He asked, parting her folds to slowly lap at her clitoris.

"Oooh, yeah!" Kagome gasped. Inuyasha slowly slid one of his fingers between her folds to her hot wet center as he continued to swirl his tongue around her pleasure center. "I need more." Kagome whimpered. Inuyasha chuckled. Gods he loved seeing her like this. Carefully he added a second finger, stroking her slick pussy harder.

Inuyasha licked his lips, dipping his head between her legs again. The scent of her sex was intoxicating. He coldn't wait to feel her after she'd reached completion.

"AH! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, bucking against him desperately. The feeling of his tongue swirling around her clit, and his fingers working her insides was too much to bare.

"Say it again." Inuyasha commanded gently. He could feel Kagome's insides tightening against him, and he continued his assault on her senses.

"Inu... yasha! I'm... I'mKagome panted. She felt her insides tighten, moving her closer and closer to the edge as his fingers plunged and swirled inside of her, expertly hitting all of the right places. "I'm... gunna... gunna!"

"Good girl, come for me." He encouraged, stroking her inner walls.

"No, I- you're gonna make me _**come!** _" She screamed again. A moment later her insides squeezed tightly, and Inuyasha felt a gush of hot liquid against his hand.__

____

_Oh “You came."_ He hadn't even known she could do that, but fuck it was sexy as hell.

____

"I've never done that before. It was _intense."_ Kagome admitted breathlessly, leaning up to capture his mouth with a kiss. Slowly Inuyasha slid them farther up the bed, pressing his errection between Kagome's legs. Kami he just wanted to bend her over and plunge deeply inside of her.

____

"Mind if we try something different?" Inuyasha asked.

____

"I'm willing to give anything a try once." Kagome said with a nod.

____

"Turn around." Inuyasha instructed. He watched as his mate slowly rose to her hands and knees.

____

"Like this?" she asked, playfully rubbing her backside against his rigid length. Inuyasha gulped, barely able to contain himself as he undid his pants, letting them pool around his knees.

____

He rubbed his tip against her entrance before slowly easing in. Kagome groaned slightly, feeling his cock stretch her insides more readily from this angle.

____

He slowly drew himself outward and paused, testing Kagome's reaction. He felt much deeper than before, but in a good way. "Keep going." She coaxed.

____

With her permission Inuyasha plunged himself into her, unable to control himself at the feeling of her inner walls tightening around him. The sensation was unlike anything else as he upped his pace, holding Kagome's hips steady as he pumped inward and outward again.

____

"Ahhh YES!" Kagome cried out. Her core felt like a coiling spring, tightening with every slam of his cock. This was by far her favorite position. "I love it when you pound me like this!"

____

There was something incredibly sexy about hearing his mate tell him she liked what he was doing. He grinned triumphantly and picked up the pace, feeling his own release as it crept up on him. He closed his eyes and draped himself over Kgome's back to fondle her soft breasts as they swayed in time with his rhythm.

____

It didn't take him long to feel his muscles tighten, his yokai blood roiled as his seed spilled into Kagome's depths. The sensation sent waves of pleasure through his entire body, and he collapsed sideways on the bed in exhaustion.

____

"Wow." He said, amazed at it all.

____

"No kidding." Kagome chuckled lightly. She snuggled herself up against him, pulling the sheets up to cover them both. Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's neck with his nose, wrapping his arm around her tightly.

____

"Good night love." Kagome yawned sleepily.

____

"Good night."

____

00

____

Kagome stared absently at the clock that hung on the wall in the kitchen. It was seven in the morning, but she felt bright eyed and bushy tailed so to speak. She chuckled to herself, knowing exactly why she'd slept so deeply.

____

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked as he wandered down the stairs already dressed for the day.

____

"Nothing." She answered, taking a bite of her eggs. "What are your plans for today?"

____

"I'm going to head over to Sakura Children's Home this morning. Hopefully I'll make it back before your first session with Kaede."

____

"That's right. I almost forgot about that. I was wondering, if we could head back to my old place to grab the rest of my things afterward."

____

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, sure. I've got to go or I'll be late."

____

"At least take some toast!" Kagome scolded, tossing him a warm buttered slice of bread. Inuyasha caught it easily, kissing Kagome on the cheek before he headed out the door.

____

"I'll see you later!" He called through a bite of toast.

____

"Love you!" Kagome called after him as the door swung shut.

____

And with that she found herself all alone. She checked the clock once more, contemplating the time difference to New Hampshire. It wouldn't be too late to call and check in with her mother, she decided and she picked up her phone.

____

0000

____

Inuyasha stepped up to the large brick building that sat on the outskirts of town. Above the main door in large pink and yellow lettering read 'Sakura Children's Home'. It had been a few years since he'd last stepped through these doors, and it brought back a few memories of his mother. She truly had been what most humans would call a saint. She had been a devoted mate and mother, and had faught hard to advocate for yokai and hanyo children that weren't fortunate enough to have a loving family. Together with a friend, Kiyumi, the two of them built the group home from the ground up.

____

His mother had provided the bulk of the funding, and Kiyumi had run the day to day business. Since Kiyumi’s death, the home had passed to him. Kiyumi hadn't any children of her own, and as Izayoi's only son he had been the obvious choice as heir to the organization. He hadn't actively monitored the goings on in the last few years, that job had been delegated out to a trusted friend of the family, a forest sprite by the name of Aki.

____

Stepping through the lobby the air was thick with the scent of heavy cleaning agents, but the place seemed to gleam with cleanliness under the warm sunlight that shone through the large glass windows. The walls were painted in a pale gray and was decorated with large pictures of happy children playing and laughing together.

____

So far, the rumors that this place had fallen into squalor seemed untrue. However, appearances could be deceiving as Inuyasha well knew. That was, in fact his reason for visiting here today. Well, that and it was his duty as owner and landlord to make sure everything was up to standard.

____

Kikue had seemed very concerned with the welfare of the hanyo children living here at Sakura. As a child advocate for the secret youkai branch of Children's services, it was her job to make sure that all of the children were well cared for. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to actually visit with or even lay eyes on any of the handful of hanyo children the home claimed to house. That was where Inuyasha came in to play, since he by default had open access to all parts of the facility.

____

A tall slender man in a powder blue sweater vest and a pair of khakis walked from down the hall and offered him a welcoming smile. "Welcome, Taisho sama!" He greeted. His tone was sickeningly sweet for a man, but Inuyasha shrugged it off. He was unsure why exactly Aki had hired a human to run an orphanage for predominantly yokai children. Most humans were complacently ignorant of the fact yokai existed at all.

____

"Thank you." Inuyasha answered. The man's grin widened, showing off a perfect set of rather large sparkling white teeth.

____

" I am Gen Utsuma, the head coordinator here at Sakura Children's Home. I'm sorry that Aki san couldn't join us today. She's away on maternity leave for the next few months. But, we are so honored to have the esteemed owner of our facility here today." Utsuma gushed with enthusiasm. "Although, I was a bit surprised to learn that you would be visiting on such short notice." He added, a touch of nervousness evident in his voice. Inuyasha smiled inwardly. The short notice had been intentional of course, making it potentially harder for them to hide any inadiquacies from him.

____

Inuyasha nodded. "Well, as the current owner of this building, am here to inspect everything. There have been rumors floating around that things have changed since Kiyumi san's passing."

____

"Well, I assure you Taishio sama, that nothing could be further from the truth. The facility is always well kept, and the children living here are given the utmost of care." Utsuma said. "Shall we start the tour?" He asked casually.

____

00

____

Inuyasha followed along quietly as Utsuma led him around the orphanage. He'd seen the playgrounds, the vegetable garden, the counceler's offices, the kitchens, the art room, and game room: all of which were a bit dated, but still quite acceptable. All of the children he'd encountered so far though had been human, but they'd all been well dressed, and to his keen nose clean and healthy.

____

"Well, I hope that your tour so far has been satisfactory." Utsuma said as he led him up the stairs to have a look at the children's sleeping quarters.

____

"Utsuma san! Utsuma san!" Came the loud cry as a young human boy came barolling down the hall at full speed.

____

"Yes Yoshi, what is it?" Utsuma asked calmly, if not a bit annoyed.

____

"The bathroom down the hall is flooding, and I can't find Taro san to help us fix it." The boy explained between deep heaving breaths. Utsuma's face looked on in horror for a moment, but he quickly collected himself.

____

"I am so sorry Taishio sama. I hate to cut your tour short, but this seems to be a matter of importance. You are welcome to wait down in the lobby while I rectify the situation."

____

Inuyasha shrugged. "Actually, I'd like to continue having a look around if that's alright."

____

"Uh... of course! Please feel free." Utsuma called over his shoulder as he rushed around the corner after Yoshi.

____

Inuyasha found himself quite alone now. This floor was glaringly quiet as most of the children were busy with afternoon activities. He peeked his head into a few of the open bedrooms. Most of them had either a single bed, or a set of bunk beds, as well as a few other furnishings and toys. Nothing seemed amiss. Still, not one trace of a yokai child lingered anywhere.

____

He finished inspecting the rooms down the main corridor when a muffled sound made his ears twitch. Somewhere above him, there was the sound of yelling accompanied by a baby's cry. Curious, Inuyasha followed his keen sense of hearing down a dimmed hallway to another set of more narrow stairs leading upward to the the third floor.

____

The steps creaked under his weight as he made his way upward, where the noise intensified. As he reached the landing he was horrified by what he saw.

____

This level was not nearly as clean or well kept as the first two floors. The white paint was dingy and peeling from the walls, the carpet wreaked of mold and mildew, and more than half of the lights were burned out. The ones that did function flickered ominously. It had the eerie feeling of an abandoned building.

____

As he made his way toward the sounds of the woman screaming angrily, he noticed that there didn't seem to be any children on this level, thank kami. Every room he passed was eerily empty, the old metal bed frames flipped vertically against the walls.

____

"Stop fighting me you little brat!" The unknown woman screeched, followed by the unmistakable sound of slapping flesh and then the loud high pitched cry of a very young child.

____

Inuyasha growled low in his chest as he picked up his pace. What he saw as he rounded the very last door was utterly heart breaking.

____

A much older woman with stringy greying hair stood over a table against the opposite wall. Laying under the woman's hunched form was the small squirming form of a baby, so small she couldn't be more than a few months old. "Hold still you little shit!"

____

The woman's wrinkled hand yanked the infant's little legs into the air, making the baby scream louder still. The woman cursed under her breath, then without warning, slapped the back of the baby's leg with a sickening smack. The poor thing wailed in pain, her little arms shaking at her sides. "You're such a brat. Quit your screaming!" The woman barked.

____

Inuyasha watched as the woman grabbed a lock of the baby's hair and pulled. And then he noticed that it wasn't hair she'd yanked, but a small canine ear, one very similar to Inuyasha's own when seen without his concealment charm. A hanyo, inu like himself he realized; then something inside him snapped. Who the fuck did this woman think she was, treating a child in such a disgusting manner?

____

Without hesitation Inuyasha reacted, snatching the woman's hand upward and away from the child with a very loud, very inhuman growl. She looked up at him in utter shock and confusion. "Take your hands off her." Inuyasha ordered.

____

The woman yanked her hand away, sqwaking indignantly. "Excuse me, but this ain't none of your buisiness." She snapped. "Little snot pissed her bed for the third time _today_ ” She added, as if that justified her actions.

____

"She's a baby. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Inuyasha yelled, barely able to contain his anger. The tiny hanyo infant lay there shaking, her face red and tear stained. She looked up at him with large grey eyes, as if pleading with him to save her.

____

This little pup _needed_ him. Without hesitation he shoved the woman away, and picked the poor baby into his arms. Gently, he rested her against his shoulder, rubbing her back soothingly as he headed for the hall.

____

"Hey asshole! Where the hell are you going?" The woman yelled after him, but was answered with a menasing snarl that clearly warned her to keep her distance.

____

He'd almost made it through the front lobby when Utsuma came running after him, the old woman close at his heels. "Taisho sama! Please wait. Let us explain!" He yelled desperately. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red in that moment as he reeled around.

____

" _Fine._ Explain to me how a home for orphaned _yokai_ children just happens to not have any?" He demanded, and Utsuma blanched. "Oh, maybe you can explain to me why, the one hanyo child I found in your care was being housed in the most unkept disgusting part of this facility? Or why you would allow one of your caregivers hit a child, let alone a baby?!" Inuyasha's eyes flashed red again as his anger flared. Utsuma stuttered as he tried to say something, but managed nothing intelligible. Inuyasha snorted. "I'm leaving." He said, turning toward the door.

____

"She isn't your child! You can't just take her!" Utsuma yelled, seemingly having found his voice.

____

"Then you get me her paperwork, I want to know exactly what to tell the cops when I report you. " Inuyasha challenged. Utsuma leaned backward, but otherwise didn't move. He looked from Inuyasha to the baby and back again, letting his shoulders slump forward dejectedly."That's what I though. You can kiss my ass." Inuyasha said before the door closed behind him.

____

Pulling his phone out of his pocket with his free hand, he dialed a single number and let it ring. "Kikue, it's Inuyasha."

____

"Oh, hey. How's it going?" Kikue asked cheerfully.

____

"Oh, I've had better days. I just got done with my tour of Sakura Children's home."

____

"How did it go? I take it not well."

____

"That's the understatement of the year." He remarked sarcastically. "Call whomever you have to call, but I want those kids moved somewhere safe. I'm shutting it down."

____

"I knew something wasn't right with that place. I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I know it meant a lot to your mother. I owe you one."

____

"I appreciate that, I'm going to cash that in now." Inuyasha said, pinning the phone close to his face with his shoulder while he adjusted the baby in his arms. Her wailing had turned to whimpering by now, and for that Inuyasha was greatful.

____

"Okay, shoot."

____

"Can you look up a child for me?"

____

"Is that all? Can you give me a name?"

____

"Uh, not exactly. She's an inu hanyo. She's really tiny, so probably a few months old. Silver hair, gray eyes."

____

"That'll help me narrow it down a bit. What exactly is this for?" Kikue asked curiously.

____

"No reason, just a concerned citizen." He said, eyeing the baby as she angrily stuffed her fist into her mouth. " Can you put a rush on that?"

____

"I'll do my best. Seeing as she's hanyo should make it easier to find her, but there are still hundreds of files in the database. It'll probably take a few hours, or even a few days. I'll get back to you with what I find."

____

"That's fine, just keep this under wraps. I have a suspicion something untoward is up, but I don't want to blow the whistle until I'm sure."

____

"Got it. I'll talk to you later." Kikue said.

____

Inuyasha stuffed his phone back into his pocket. The baby was still fussing, but at least she didn't seem to be in pain any longer. She stared up at him with those innocent gray eyes, and whimpered.

____

"Well" Inuyasha sighed, "I guess you're coming with me."

____

He set off down the street toward his car, glad that for the most part the street was quiet. The pup squirmed, kicking her little legs. He knew that her still soiled diaper was probably uncomfortable. He'd just have to improvise a replacement for the time being.

____

He fished his keys from his pocket and opened the passenger door, setting her down on the seat. She squirmed as he blindly searched for something he could use as a makeshift diaper. Luckily his efforts were rewarded when he found an old shirt tucked away in the glove compartment. It was definitely too big to fit properly, but it would have to do until he could find something more suitable.

____

The tiny pup's squirming became more erratic, and she fussed loudly. "Hey now. I'm working on it." Inuyasha gently shushed.

____

Carefully, he undid the straps of the soaked diaper, praying to his ancestors that it wasn't as bad as it smelled. To his immense relief, it seemed that she was only wet. However, the poor thing's little backside was red where that old bitch had hit her, leaving visible handprints.

____

Carful not to harm her, he wrapped and secured the old shirt into a make-shift diaper. He lifted the baby from the seat, holding her nose to nose, his hand supporting her head as he studied her delicate features."See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked. She cooed, scrabbling at his face with her tiny fingers. Inuyasha chuckled, snuffling her soft belly with his nose, earning a sweet smile as reward.

____

"Alright pup. You and I have somewhere to be" Inuyasha said, eyeing his car with a disappointed air. He didn't have a car seat, so he wouldn't be driving home. "Guess we'll have to take the train." He grumbled, locking the car as they headed for the nearest station.

____

00

____

"Empty your mind and concentrate child." Kaede coached gently. Kagome nodded her determination, and focused on creating a barrier around herself. She'd been at it for a good twenty minutes, and had yet to produce anything.

____

"Agh! I can't seem to do it." She pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

____

"Settle down. It _is_ the first time you've sough to do so intentionally. It takes a bit of practice, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it.' Kaede chided gently.

____

"Fine. I'll give it another go." Kagome conceded, closing her eyes to concentrate once more. She took a deep breath and focused on clearing her mind. She pictured her power, sitting in her chest like a soft ball of light, then she imagined it brightening and expanding outward to encompass her entire body.

____

"Keep it up Kagome, you're doing it. Now maintain it." the old miko instructed.

____

Kagome could feel the strain on her energy as the barrier drew on her power. It wasn't painful or anything, just different. Almost like being surrounded by a buzzing bubble of raw spiritual energy, and she was the battery it drew from. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Kagome relaxed and the barrier disappeared.

____

"Remarkable. Truly remarkable." Kaede clapped her hands in front of her chest. She seemed very pleased.

____

"Wow, I can't believe how easy that was." Kagome admitted. For some reason she felt like summoning a barrier should be much more difficult than it had been.

____

"Which goes to point out how powerful you truely are. Normally you would train for a year to create a spiritual barrier like that one. You've managed to do it in under half an hour." Kaede explained in amazement. Kagome felt her cheeks flush warmly at the old woman's compliment. "Now, I'd like to test you a bit more. I want you to make another barrier. I will attempt to penetrate it using a shikigami."

____

"I'll give it my best shot." Kagome said with a nod. She closed her eyes again and focused, feeling the strange buzzing sensation as her power surrounded her once more. After a minute or two she felt a small ripple scatter harmlessly across it. A moment later she felt it again.

____

"Alright. You can lower your barrier."

____

"How'd I do?" Kagome wondered. The elderly miko closed her eyes, nodding her approval.

____

"Very well my dear. You're doing just fine."

____

"Indeed. This Sesshomaru is impressed."

____

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise." Kaede chuckled. "You should be proud, Kagome. He doesn't hand out such compliments lightly." She added with a wink.

____

"Well, I am honored." Kagome beamed, offering the taiyokai a bow.

____

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of your appearance here?" Kaede asked, her tone suddenly serious.

____

"This _is_ my garden." Sesshoumaru answered curtly, running his fingers absently through his silver tresses. "However, I had hoped to run into my brother here. I'm surprised he isn't with you."

____

Kagome's brow furrowed. Come to think of it, it was odd that Inuyasha hadn't returned yet. He should have been back hours ago. "He left this morning for a meeting of some sort. Something about Sakura Children's Home, but he was supposed to be back hours ago."

____

"Leave it to my brother to be truent when I require his presence." Sesshoumaru snorted, not at all amused. "When you do see him, let him know he's expected in my study." And with that the taiyokai turned, silently gliding back into the house like a ghost.

____

"Well, I think that's all for today." Kaede sighed as she pushed herself to her feet with the use of her cane.

____

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" Kagome offered, getting to her own feet.

____

"I could use a nice cup of tea. Do you have ginger by any chance? I like something with a little zip to it." Kaede asked as the two women headed to the other side of the garden where the apartment sat.

____

"I do, actually. I'd be glad to make you a cup." Kagome laughed lightly, folding her hands in front of her as she walked.

____

"Oh lovely." Kaede hummed excitedly.

____

00

____

The train had taken a bit longer than Inuyasha expected it would. It wasn't that the trains were slow, but that he'd had to take more than one to reach the closest station to the house. The baby had stayed awake most of the trip studying him curiously, but other wise remained still and quiet. Inuyasha had been tempted to hail a cab to cover the distance, but then cursed when he realized that he couldn't take a cab because he didn't have a car seat. At least the pup had fallen asleep on the walk, to Inuyasha's great relief.

____

So, irritated and with sore feet- he cursed his choice in foot wear- Inuyasha finally arrived home. Careful not to jostle the baby too much, he managed to pull his keys from his pocket and jam them slowly into the lock. He could hear Kagome's laughter on on the other side of the door and paused. Exactly how was he going to tell her that he was late because he'd decided to bring a baby home with him. It sounded pretty stupid in his head, but at least it was the truth.

____

He looked down at the slumbering pup curled up against his chest and sighed. He'd silently promised her that no matter what, he'd keep her safe. He couldn't imagine how Kagome could possibly get angry at him for that. So, as quietly as possible he pushed the front door open and stepped inside.

____

"Inuyasha! Where have you been?" Kagome asked, her voice laced with annoyance. Quickly, Inuyasha raised a finger to his lips, praying she hadn't woken the pup. So far, she remained slumbering peacefully.

____

Kagome eyed him, quirking a brow questioningly as she moved close. "Is that a...?" She began to ask, her eyes wide.

____

"Shhhhhh! She's sleeping." Inuyasha scolded, bouncing gently from foot to foot.

____

"What are you doing with a baby?" Kagome asked a bit more quietly.

____

"Keh. She needed someone to look after her." He answered dismissively. "Hold on, let me set her down." He added, heading up the stairs to carefully place the pup in the center of their bed. He carefully placed a pillow on either side of her so she wouldn't roll off the side and hurt herself.

____

He was greeted with a look of irritation from his mate when he came back down to the kitchen.

____

"What?" Inuyasha asked, feigning innocence.

____

"You have a bit more explaining to do mister." She chided. "You were so late that you completely missed my first training session with Kaede. It went very well by the way."

____

Inuyasha did a double take. _That_ had not been at all what he'd been expecting to get chewed out for. "I- uh. Sorry. I didn't have a car seat, so we had to take the train and then walk the rest of the way."

____

Kagome sighed and leaned her head against his chest. "At least everything is okay." She sighed. " Kaede's been keeping me company so I wouldn't drive myself crazy worrying about you."

____

"Keh, you were worrying for nothing." He snorted, wrapping his arms around her for a quick hug. "So you're not at all concerned that I brought a baby home with me?" He asked for clarification.

____

"Well, I wouldn't say that. It's kind of odd." Kagome answered. "You didn't kidnap her, did you?"

____

"Do you really think that I would kidnap someone's baby?" He asked, cutting her a glare.

____

"No." Kagome answered, taking a seat at the table with Kaede.

____

"Well hello to you too Inuyasha." The old woman greeted light heartedly.

____

"Hello Kaede-baba." Inuyasha said, offering a stiff nod.

____

"You seem to have had an interesting day."

____

"Keh, tell me about it." He signed, slumping into an unoccupied chair. "I've never wanted to actually murder someone before, but what I saw this morning seriously tempted me."

____

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

____

"I stopped by Sakura Children's Home as a favor to Kikue Tuzumi." Inuyasha started. "I figured there was no harm in checking in on the place, since you know, I own it. I got a nice tour, met some cute kids, and then my visit gets cut short because one of the bathrooms on the second floor was flooding.

____

"I decide to do a little snooping around, and I hear this yelling on the floor above me. So I go up there, and this crazy old witch is just wailing on that little baby. And I mean wailing on her, poor thing was screaming so loud my ears were ringing. What was I supposed to do, just let her hurt the poor kid?"

____

Kagome was silent for a moment as she let the weight of Inuyasha's story sink in. "No, you couldn't have." She finally answered. "And I'm glad you decided to help."

____

"I may have a bit of shit storm waiting for me after the stunt I pulled though." Inuyasha admitted. "I shut the place down, now they're going to have to move those other kids somewhere else. Once the press gets wind that I've shut down a local institution, Sesshomaru's probably going to kick my ass."

____

"Oh, that reminds me. He came looking for you while we were training in the garden. He said that you are supposed to go see him in his study when you get back." Kagome relayed.

____

"Just great." Inuyasha grumbled. "Did he look like he was out for blood?"

____

"Just a little annoyed, I'd say." Kaede thought aloud. "I should really get going home now. Jiro get's crabby when I don't get home on time."

____

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Kagome offered. "I've really enjoyed visiting with you. I'd love for you to stay longer."

____

Kaede paused for a moment, then nodded. "You know what? That little kill joy can find his own dinner tonight. It's not like I owe him anything. He's only my assistant."

____

"Alright, its decided." Kagome smiled brightly. It was her first time entertaining guests in her new home; it would be fun, she thought.

____

"I should see what my bastard of a brother wants. I really don't give a rats ass though." Inuyasha sighed heavily, failing to rouse himself enough to even sit up straight.

____

"Honestly Inuyasha, I'm just the messenger. I can't make you go see him, but I can stay and keep an eye on the baby while you're gone." She pointed out with a grin.

____

"I'm sure that between the two of us, we'll be just fine." Kaede piped in.

____

"Alright, fine. I'll go see what he wants." Inuyasha conceded, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Text me if she wakes up." He added as he got to his feet.

____

"I've got plenty of experience taking care of babies. I'm sure I can handle her." Kagome chuckled. Leaning on her tiptoes she placed a sweet kiss on his chin.

____

"But what if she..." he began to protest.

____

"Just go already!" Kagome and Kaede echoed in unison.

____

00

____

He was about half way across the garden when Inuyasha heard his phone ring.

____

"Hello?" He answered, taking a seat on a bench overlooking the koi pond.

____

"Inuyasha, it's Kikue. I'm calling you about the pup you asked about earlier."

____

"Great, what did you find out?" Inuyasha asked.

____

"Well, it's a little sad really. I found only one child matching your description. Her name was Aiko Fujitsu, and she was only a few days old when she entered the system after both of her parents were killed with an illegal firearm in a robbery gone wrong. She was only in foster care for a week when she contracted influenza from another child in the home. Poor thing didn't have it in her to lick it. She died a few days ago. It says she was cremated and her ashes scattered over her parents graves."

____

"Did she have any living relatives?" Inuyasha asked out of sheer curiosity.

____

"Let me check." Inuyasha could hear the clicking sound made as Kikue typed something onto her keyboard. "It looks like... both sets of her grandparents are deceased. Both of her parents were only children. But... it looks like the father had a cousin listed. _Oh_." Kikue went silent. "He listed _you_. Oh honey, is that why you asked me to find her? My god, I'm so sorry! Why didn' t you tell me?"

____

Inuyasha sat there stunned for a moment. He had no idea he'd even had a cousin, and now he was dead. What the hell had the pup been doing at the children's home if she had supposedly died? "Uh, that's hard to believe, seeing as I found her at the group home today. They were abusing her for fuck's sake!" Inuyasha snapped.

____

"You what?" Kikue sounded shocked. "Inuyasha, it can't have been her. I have her death certificate right in front of me."

____

"You said there was only one kid that fit the description." He quickly reminded.

____

"Good point. What are you doing right now?" Kikue suddenly asked in a hushed tone.

____

"I was on my way to talk with my brother, why?"

____

"Good. Get the baby, and I'll meet you at Sesshoumaru's house in twenty minutes. Got that? We need to prove without a doubt that she's who you think she is. It would be easy enough for Sesshoumaru to sniff out whether or not she's a blood relative of yours. If you're right then we have some pretty heavy questions that need answering."

____

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

____

00

____

Kagome hadn't had to wait long for the baby to wake from her nap. "Well hello little one. Did you sleep well?" Kagome cooed, cradling the baby in her arms. She squirmed, moving her little head to sniff Kagome's chest, then whined as she tried her best to find a nipple to suckle through Kagome's shirt.

____

"Oh, poor baby. I don't have any food for you." Kagome sighed, feeling aweful that there wasn't much she could do to rectify the situation.

____

"Smart little thing, isn't she?" Kaede chuckled. "Do you have any cooked rice laying around?"

____

"Uh... I'm not sure. Maybe." Kagome wondered. She jogged to the refrigerator as quickly as was safe, taking a good look. "We do!" She exclaimed happily.

____

"You just need to put it in the microwave with some water to soften it up a bit. Then you're going to mash it up really well with some more water until it's soupy. It's not milk, but it should suffice for the time being." Kaede explained.

____

"Alright. I can do this." Kagome said to herself as she set about fixing the concoction. When it was finally cool enough, and the consistency of watered down milk Kagome poured it into a small plastic sandiwich bag, and cut a small notch in one of the corners.

____

She settled down on the couch, supporting the baby with one arm and offered her the rice mush. Unfortunately, baby didn't seem to like the taste much, and dispight Kagome's best efforts, she could not get the little thing to eat. Kagome sighed in defeat and set the make shift bottle down. She watched as the baby squirmed, her little ears twitching at every little noise. "She has such cute little ears. They're just like Inuyasha's. " she mused, gently running the back of her finger over the soft white fur.

____

"She's inu, so that's not surprising I suppose." Kaede agreed.

____

"I hope we find out where she came from. Maybe even find her parents. "

____

"Keh, not likely." Came Inuyasha's gruff reply as he stepped through the door.

____

"I thought you were on your way to Seshhoumaru's?" Kagome asked, confused.

____

"I got a call from Kikue while I was on my way over. She's going to meet us all over there so we can check some facts." He said. He plopped himself down on the couch next to Kagome, peering down at the baby.

____

"She eating alright?" He asked softly.

____

"Not really, but with everything that's happened, I'm not really surprised." Kagome sighed. "She'll probably need changing soon though. Do you have any other shirts you don't mind ruining?" Kagome asked.

____

"A few." Inuyasha answered. He quickly stood from his seat and ran up the stairs only to come running back down a moment later with a couple tee shirts in fist.

____

"Will these work?" He asked.

____

"For now." Kagome nodded.

____

"Then let's get going. Kikue said she'd meet us at Sesshumaru's in twenty minutes ten minutes ago."

____

00

____

It took them the entire ten minutes to get to the main house. Kaede decided to tag along, and having to move along at an old woman's pace had significantly slowed their progress. Kagome had carried the baby while Inuyasha had grudgingly helped Kaede. When they finally arrived they were met by Kikue and a very confused Sesshomaru.

____

"Inuyasha, why are these people here?" The taiyoukai demanded.

____

"You didn't tell him?" Kikue gawked.

____

"I didn't have time." Inuyasha defended.

____

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru did not sound pleased with the sudden rush of unexpected guests upon his home.

____

"Just shut it, would ya? It's important." Inuyasha barked as he helped Kaede navigate the steps into the house.

____

00

____

After everyone had settled in Sesshomaru's drawing room, Inuyasha filled them all in on what he'd discovered about the baby with Kikue's help. They all watched Sesshoumaru expectantly as he let the new information sink in.

____

"So, what do you think?" Kikue asked. She sat on the edge of her seat, staring at him expectantly with her bright green eyes.

____

"It would be an easy matter for me to discover." He said. "Bring the pup here." He added, motioning Kagome closer. The younger miko stood from her seat and stopped before her mate's older brother.

____

The taiyokai silently considered the baby nestled in Kagome's arms for a few moments before motioning for her to sit back down.

____

"She is without a doubt a blood relative." he confirmed.

____

"I didn't even know we had other family." Inuyasha said quietly.

____

"Our uncle did not approve of father's union with your mother. He had a falling out with father after you were born. I had heard that he'd sired a son, but I was unaware that he himself had died. How ironic that our uncle's grandchild would have a human mother." Sesshoumaru chuckled in amusement.

____

"Yeah, ironic." Inuyasha snorted, clearly not as amused.

____

"So that means that Inuyasha is her guardian?" Kagome asked.

____

"It would seem so. With Sesshomaru's confirmation of your status as her blood relative, and with me as a witness it would be hard for either child welfare or the youkai council to dispute." And then a wide grin broke out across her face. "Congratulations Inuyasha and Kagome, you're now proud parents."

____

"I don't understand. Inuyasha and I aren't technically married. Won't CPS have a problem with me adopting her?" Kagome wondered aloud.

____

"I do see your point, but you don't have anything to worry about. When you register your mating with the council, they automatically file a marriage certificuit to avoid any awkward confusion with the government. And there is the matter of CPS believing she's dead. Since she's still so little, technically you could say she was your own child. I doubt anyone would question it. " Kikue explained.

____

"Oh."

____

"We haven't gotten around to registering yet." Inuyasha admitted sheeplishly.

____

"Then get on it. This little baby deserves a father _and_ a mother." Kikue chided.

____

"Well, as amusing as this all has been. I believe Inuyasha and I have other business to discuss in private." Sesshomaru announced, rising to his feet.

____

Inuyasha looked questionatly at Kagome, and she nodded, waving him on with her free hand. "We'll see you in a bit." She said with a smile.

____

00

____

"I'm a mother." Kagome exclaimed breathlessly as she marveled the small baby nestled in her arms. Little Aiko chose that moment to cry out in distress, again turning her head toward Kagome's breasts in search of a nipple to suckle. "Oh, baby. I'm sorry. There's still no food there." Kagome sighed, trying in vain to offer the rice gruel. "I guess we're going to have to stop by a store and buy some formula before tonight."

____

"She'll get used it it." Kikue assured her. "I tried pumping for Shippo when I first went back to work, but I just couldn't keep up with demand. We had to switch just to make sure he was getting enough to eat. It might be hard for a few days, but they adjust."

____

"Actually, she may not have to." Kaede said, looking at Kagome with a serious expression. "There is a way, by using miko energy, to stimulate a woman's body to produce milk. I have done it on many other occasions, mostly adoptions involving newborns and youkai mothers, to help them become able to nurse their children without the aid of added hormone therapy."

____

Kagome thought about it for a moment. Was that what she wanted? Staring down at the baby in her arms once more, she realized that all she really wanted was to give this little girl the best life she possibly could. There was also the added bonus of bonding, which would be more than welcomed as they settled into their life together as a family.

____

With tears of happiness in her eyes, Kagome nodded. "I think I'd like that."

____

0000

____

"Idiot! How hard is it for you follow simple instructions?!"

____

Gen Utsuma shuttered, cowering backward at the youkai's tangible anger. "It was out of my hands my lord! We had the perfect child selected. I assure you that it would have given you the abilities you so desperately crave, but she was taken from us." He tried to explain.

____

"Shut up. What good does that do me? I ask you to bring me an inu hanyo child so I can devour it, and all you come to me with are excuses."

____

"It's not an excuse my lord! It was Inuyasha Taisho! He came barging in out of nowhere and took the child. He made me fear for my life!" Utsuma cried.

____

"What was that name?"

____

"I- Inuyasha T-T-Taisho, my lord." Utsuma stammered nervously. The red eyed yokai before him grinned menacingly, giving Utsuma a sense of dread deep in his gut.

____

"Inuyasha, you say? My dear Gen, I believe you may have just redeemed yourself."

____

Utsuma bowed low, quickly wiping the nervous sweat out of his eyes. "Th-Thank you Lord Naraku! I will not let you down again!"

____


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha really had no desire at all to be alone with his brother. His instincts insisted that he return to his mate and the pup, but he knew they were in good company with Kikue and Kaede.

Holy, shit he was a father.

Was he ready for that, he wondered? Shaking the thought from his head, he decided that it didn't matter if he was ready, it was already a reality. His thoughts swirled about like a tumultuous wind in his mind, so fast and distracting that he barely noticed when they entered the large office.

"Sit." Sesshomaru ordered, indicating the seat opposite his desk. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, flipping his his brother the bird as he took a seat. The taiyokai chose to ignore his younger brother's rude gesture.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled impatiently. He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

The taiyoukai sat down behind his large mahogany desk and opened a drawer. "As eldest son it is my duty to ensure the well being of the family, and to ensure that our affairs run smoothly." Sesshoumaru began.

"Ok, so?"

"I was aware that you had not registered your mating with the council." He paused a moment and pulled a black portfolio from his desk, handing it to Inuyasha.

The hanyou opened it and felt a slight pang of guilt in his gut.

**This is to certify that the undersigned** _Lord Sesshoumaru Taishio_ _**, by authority of a license bearing date the** __Eighth_ _**day of** __August, 2016,_ _**Issued by the Great Youkai Council in the city of Tokyo, did on this day of the** __Eighth of August 2016_ _**at** __Higurashi Shrine_ _**join together their souls as life mates:** __Inuyasha Taisho,_ _**and** __Kagome Higurashi_ _**with their mutual consent and in the presence of witnesses:** __Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho 12/8/2016._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

(Quick note: The date is written day/month/year, just to clear up any confusion)

____

A corresponding paper, a marriage license sat nestled behind.

____

"When... how did you get these?" Inuyasha asked, clearing his throat to mask the sudden rush of emotion he felt. This meant that in the eyes of both yokai and human law, he and Kagome were recognized as a mated pair, as well as husband and wife. He wasn't quite sure what Kagome would think when she found out that they were already 'married'. Did she even want a 'white wedding'? Inuyasha shook the thought away, filing it for later a later time.

____

"Being Yokai Lord of the western lands has its advantages." Sesshoumaru answered. "Now, as to the matter of the pup. How do you wish to proceed? Seeing as she has been legally pronounced dead, it might send up a few red flags to whomever had her captive if she suddenly came back to life."

____

Inuyasha stopped for a moment to consider this. He'd gone to a lot of effort of keep Aiko safe, he couldn't afford to fuck it up now. "You have a point. What would you suggest?"

____

"A new identity would be wise. As Kikue suggested, and I agree, it would be easy to register her as your own offspring, as the human authorities allow a three month window to file the appropriate paperwork. It does lend itself nicely to our narrative." Sesshomaru said, sounding rather pleased with himself.

____

"What narrative?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

____

"Oh, hadn't you heard? Apparently you knocked up your secret girlfriend, then eloped together after the baby was born. I believe it'll be all the buzz in the tabloids in a few days time. The fact that you're rarely seen in public adds to the believability."

____

"You wouldn't!" Inuyasha gawked.

____

"I imagine all of your 'fangirls' will be unconsolably heart broken."

____

"Fucking bastard."

____

"Consider it penance for the stunt you pulled with Sakura Children's Home. Not all press is good press as they say. Imagine my surprise when I got a call from a reporter asking me to comment on the closing of Sakura Children's home. My cell has been ringing constantly since this afternoon. I've had to turn the sound off just to keep my sanity." He paused to compose himself, then added, "It's a likely cover story, don't you think? I believe that Tokyo Buzz named you 'sexiest millionaire bachelor' last year. ' **His secretive and brooding nature adds an extra layer to his already massive sex appeal.** '" Sesshomaru laughed as he quoted the passage from the popular 'culture watch' magazine.

____

"Nobody reads that crap!" Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

____

"Oh, don't they?"

____

Inuyasha sat brooding in his chair, his mind abuzz. Stupid fucking asshole knew that there had been a damn good reason for shutting Sakura Children's Home down; It had been his mother's legacy, and he wasn't going to let it be tainted by allegations of criminal activity.

____

And how was it fair to put Kagome through that? What good would it do to have her suddenly thrust into the public eye? She'd had enough trouble already what with her stalker, and now this mysterious yokai attacker. Although, he supposed that this was partly his own fault for not telling Sesshoumaru about their current predicament.

____

Inuyasha growled low in his chest, letting his anger simmer in his gut. Maybe it would be wise to lay low for a while after the story hit the news- another thought to file away for a later conversation with Kagome.

____

Maybe he could use this to his advantage, he realized, grinning inwardly.

____

"It looks like I'll be needing some time off at the office then." He sighed with a shrug.

____

"What in the world for?" Sesshomaru barked incredulously, his own air of satisfaction disappearing like a puff of smoke.

____

"Oh, hadn't you heard? My mate and I just had a pup. It'll be all over the tabloids in a few days." He reminded. "I'll need a few months for paternity leave."

____

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. "You rotten little prick." He grumbled, feeling his blood pressure rise.

____

"Is that a yes?"

____

"As I am required by the law..." he hissed through gritted teeth.

____

Inuyasha stood from his seat and headed for the door. "Thank you my lord," he offered a mocking bow as he slunk out through the door. "One more thing," Inuyasha added, popping his head back through, "You think you could get one of your goons to pick my car up? I left it at the children's home."

____

" Just get out of my office." The taiyokai groaned. He wondered what he had done in his past life to deserve such a pain in the ass for a younger brother.

____


	13. Chapter 13

Eri's eyes welled with tears as she read over Hojo's messages once more. She had several reports that needed finalizing today, but she couldn't stop checking her phone, hoping he would get back to her.

**8/2 Hojo: Hey Eri, how is it going? I just wanted to let you know that I proposed to Kagome yesterday. She said yes! We owe it all to you!**

**Me: Oh my gosh! I knew you two were perfect for each other! Congratulations!**

**8/4 Me: How are things with Kagome? Have you started planning the wedding?**

**Hojo: Actually... I think Kagome might be cheating on me. She's been different... more distant.**

**Me: Wow, I never thought Kagome would stoop to that. I am so sorry Hojo, you're a great guy. I hope everything works out for you two.**

**Hojo: Thanks Eri, that's very kind of you to say.**

**8/5 Hojo: It's true. Kagome has been seeing someone else. I caught her in bed with another guy yesterday after I talked to you. I told her that I want to be with her, and I hoped that we could work this whole mess out.**

**Me: Are you alright? What did Kagome say?**

**Hojo: I'm in shock I guess. I thought she and I had something special. She doesn't want to break it off...**

**Me: Well, that's encouraging :)**

**Hojo: With either of us...**

**Me: I hate to say this, but you really need to break up with Kagome. She's really changed into someone I don't recognize. You'd be better off without her. I'm here if you need someone to talk to.**

**8/7 Hojo: I'm afraid Kagome is going to do something. She's so angry. I don't know what to do! She showed up at my apartment, but I don't want to let her in. She keeps banging on the door. I think she's drunk. What should I do?**

**Me: Don't let her in. Call the police.**

**Me: Hojo, are you there?**

**Me: Please let me know if you're alright.**

Never, in a million years would Eri have guessed that her old school friend Kagome could be so callous and selfish. Hojo was a sweet, thoughtful guy that had so much to give. He deserved much better.

It had been a few days since she had heard from Hojo now, and she was getting worried. She stood up from her desk, ignoring the dirty looks from her fellow co workers, and headed for the empty stairwell.

Desperate for answers she dialed Hojo's number again, praying that he would answer and let her know that he was fine and this was just some sort of misunderstanding.

"Hello?"

Eri's heart skipped a beat. "Oh Hojo! Thank god you're okay. I've been so worried."

"Who is this?"

"Eri."

"Oh, Of course. You're Akitoki's friend. I'm Akito, his older brother."

"Oh. You two sound so much alike. Where is Hojo?"

"I hear that a lot. I'm not sure. I'm at his apartment and I heard the ringing, so I answered. I called his work, and the receptionist said that he hasn't been there in a while. We were supposed to have lunch today, but he never showed up. Have you heard from him?" Akito asked, his voice laced with concern.

"No, actually. Have you tried calling Kagome yet?" Eri asked.

"She and I never really get along. I called her, but she says she hasn't seen him since the sixth."

Eri's heart dropped. She knew that was a lie. Hojo had messaged her on the seventh to say Kagome had shown up at his door. That had been the last thing she'd heard from him. Something just wasn't sitting right.

"I know for a fact that she saw Hojo on the seventh. He texted me because she showed up at his door drunk. He said he was afraid that she was going to do something."

"Well, that really doesn't surprise me. She's never treated Akitoki right."

"But why would she lie? You don't think she did do something, do you?"

"Well, nobody's seen him in a while, and she lied to me. It certainly makes me worry."

"I could try talking to her. She's an old friend of mine. Maybe I can get her side of the story." Eri wondered.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It might tip her off if she's hiding anything. Why don't you contact the police. I want to check a few other places just to make sure he didn't just decided to get away for a while."

Absolutely. I'm at work for another half hour, but I'll head over and make a report. Please keep me posted. I'm really worried about him." Eri said.

"Eri, you're a good friend. Akitoki is lucky to have you watching out for him. I promise to let you know if I find anything. Goodbye."

The hollow silence of the empty stairwell did nothing to calm Eri's worries. What if something had happened to him? Was Kagome really capable of something so terrible? Eri certainally hoped not, for Hojo's sake.

Still, she couldn't help wanting to reach out to Kagome, to rattle her cage and let her know that she wouldn't get away with what she'd done. Eri opened a new chat box and typed furiously as she headed out of the stairwell and back to her desk.

0000

Kagura!" Naraku bellowed.

The wind sorceress shot a defiant glare at her master. "What do you want, my lord."

"That twit of a human, Eri believes that Kagome has done something unspeakable to the human 'Hojo'. "

"And what exactly was the point of that?"

"It means my plan to ruin Kagome is in motion. Soon the ningen police force will be investigating the disappearance of 'Hojo Akitoki', and Kagome has been set up as their prime suspect. Are the security tapes I requested ready?"

"They are."

"Good. Make sure they're secure. I wouldn't want anything to happen to them before they can be turned over to the proper authorities."

"Of course my lord." Kagura bowed. "May I ask how you made it look as if that Kagome girl showed up here?"

Naraku smiled wickedly. Kagura watched in horror as his face slowly began to twist and rearrange into that of a young woman. "Because she was." He answered matter of factly, flipping his long ebony hair over his shoulder.

0000

Kagome's phone dinged, annoyingly. Inuyasha grabbed it off of the table and opened it up.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked, snuggling herself against Inuyasha's bare chest.

"Someone named Eri." He answered. "Who is she?"

"An old school friend. Why? What did she say?" Kagome asked, her interest piqued slightly.

"She says 'have you seen Hojo recently?' Why would she ask you that?"

"I don't know." She said, picking her phone off of the bed.

**Me: Hi Eri! No, I haven't seen him. Nor do I want to.**

**Eri: Are you sure?**

**Me: Absolutely.**

**Eri: You know, I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt, but since you're going to play dumb I'm done being nice. You are such a two faced bitch.**

**Me: I think that you texted that last one to me on accident. Lol.**

**Eri: No accident. I know you lied to Akito about seeing Hojo the other day.**

**Me: Eri, what are you talking about? I haven't seen or heard from Hojo in a long time. I have no idea who Akito even is.**

**Eri: My god! You're such a liar! It's like you can't help yourself. If I see you again, I swear I'll make you pay. I hope you and your man whore rot in hell. ******

********

Stupid bitch. She better hope I never run into her. Nobody talks to my mate like that." Inuyasha growled protectively. "And who is she calling 'man whore'?"

********

"Just stop reading my texts over my shoulder, and calm down. I still don't think she realizes who she's talking to. Besides, I have better things to do than get sucked into petty dramatics. We only have so long before the baby wakes up. Let's not waste it." Kagome said, nuzzling her nose against the hollow of Inuyasha's neck. Her hand brazenly slid below the covers to grasp his manhood.

********

"What did you have in mind?" Inuyasha asked, pushing his hardening cock into her hand.

********

"Why don't you let me show you." Kagome giggled, sliding her entire body below the covers.

********

00

********

Eri nervously approached the front desk at the police department. She'd never been here before, but she already knew that she never wanted to come back. The place was full of people, officers and delinquents alike.

********

The old balding officer behind the front desk looked up at her lazily. "Can I help you Miss?"

********

Eri nodded and stepped forward, clutching her bag tightly in her hands.

********

"Yeah, I'd like to report a missing person."

********

"How long have they been missing?" The officer asked, pulling a few papers out of a stack. He placed them on a clipboard and handed it to her along with a pen.

********

"At least three days." She said, studying the form.

********

"Just fill out that form, and an officer will get back to you as soon as one is available."

********

0000

********

The airport was one of Inuyasha's least favorite places to visit by far. It was crowded, noisy, and the air was filled with the heavy scents of perfume, cigarettes and bleach. If it had been anyone besides Asami he wouldn't even have bothered, but he had grown very fond of Kagome's mother.

********

The adult hanyo wished he could be as comfortable as his pup, who was happily nursing at Kagome's breast, covered by a blanket. Inuyasha adjusted the sunglasses on his face for the hundredth time and hoped that the drastic change of his appearance would prevent anyone from looking too closely.

********

"Would you relax? You're making me nervous." Kagome chided gently.

********

"Sorry." He grumbled. Kagome leaned over, kissing his cheek lovingly. She knew crowded places made him uncomfortable, which made his offer to help pick her mother and brother up from the airport all the more meaningful. "How's the pup?" He asked, lifting the blanket to take a peek.

********

Aiko was curled up against Kagome's rib cage, suckling sleepily. Her eyes were barely open, milk dripping from her chin. "Good pup. Nothing like a full belly and a nap." Inuyasha chuckled, gently caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "Your mom and Sota should be here any minute." He added, checking his watch absently.

********

"Is it weird that I feel nervous?" Kagome asked, readjusting the blanket.

********

"A little. Why?"

********

"I just feel bad dropping a bomb like this on my mom out of the blue. What if she gets upset with me for not telling her about the baby sooner? She's going to wonder how I kept a pregnancy from her for nine months. " Kagome admitted. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

********

"You're overthinking things. She was ecstatic when you told her about our mating, adding a grandchild into the mix so soon might be unexpected, but I doubt she's going to care much about the details."

********

"Inuyasha, you and I didn't even know each other nine months ago. Even my mom knows that. She was there when we met for god's sake." Kagome answered dryly.

********

"Keh, so we 'admit' that we 'lied' about how long we've known each other. That's believable enough, isn't it?"

********

Kagome nodded her head, agreeing reluctantly. "I suppose so. I just hate that we have to keep the truth from her."

********

"Just take a breath. It'll be fine. The fewer the people that know, the safer Aiko will be." Inuyasha reminded.

********

Kagome sighed heavily, watching as the infant suckling at her breast- her daughter- faught sleep in order to continue her meal. Aiko was so small and innocent, and she'd been through so much already in her short life. She deserved to grow up safe and loved. "You're right." She said softly.

********

"I know, love." Inuyasha said, planting a sweet kiss on Kagome's temple. A few passerby scoffed at the public show of affection, but as far as he was concerned they could mind their own fucking business. His ears swiveled back a moment later, picking out the sound of Asami's voice amongst the surrounding chatter. "They're here," he added, getting to his feet.

********

Kagome quickly moved Aiko to her shoulder, adjusted her clothing, and made sure everything was well hidden under the blanket before she stood up to greet her mother and brother. A moment later they rounded the corner with their luggage in tow. Sota was dragging his feet as Asami urged him to pick up the pace.

********

"Kagome! Inuyasha! I'm so glad to see you!" She said, pulling Inuyasha into a warm hug.

********

"It's good to see you too Asami." Inuyasha echoed. "How was your trip?"

********

"It was nice being able to visit my sister and her family. And mother is as lively as ever. " Asami answered thoughtfully as she pulled out of his embrace and reached for Kagome. "Kagome are you alright?" She asked, studying her daughter, who curiously was keeping her distance.

********

Kagome felt her cheeks warm. "I'm fine Mama, really."

********

Inuyasha couldn't help the knowing grin that crept across his face. Sota rolled his eyes uninterestedly and started fiddling with his phone.

********

"Are you cold then?"

********

"No, I'm a little warm actually." Kagome admitted.

********

"Then why don't you take the blanket off. That'd solve your problem." Sota snorted.

********

"Here, I'll take the blanket for you." Asami said, removing the corner of the blanket from Kagome's shoulder. She gasped in surprise at the small baby resting sleepily against her daughter's shoulder.

********

"K-Kagome?" Asami stammered, here eyes wide in disbelief. The younger woman smiled, bouncing gently from foot to foot. Asami's mouth hung open in shock as she took a second look. "No! Y-You're messing with me." She stammered. But the longer she looked at the baby in her daughter's arms- the silver hair and furry puppy ears atop her tiny head, the harder it was to deny.

********

"Would you like to hold her?" Kagome asked gently. Asami sucked in a soft breath as Kagome carefully handed her the tiny baby. She was dressed in the sweetest pink and white dress and matching headband.

********

"Asami, this is Aiko, your granddaughter." Inuyasha said, sounding every bit the proud papa.

********

"What do you think?" Kagome asked.

********

"She's beautiful!" Asami's voice hitched in her throat, her eyes welling with tears of joy.

********

"Wait, what?!" Sota gawked. "How did you? Wh-when did you?" He stuttered.

********

"She looks just like you. Inu, she has your ears!" Asami said, trying her hardest to contain her excitement. Carefully, so as not to jostle the baby too much, she rubbed Aiko's little ear with the greatest look of satisfaction. "You are just the sweetest little thing." She cooed.

********

"Get out of the way lady! I have another flight to catch!" Someone hollered impatiently.

********

"We should probably move. I think we're blocking traffic." Inuyasha suggested, doing his best to ignore the dirty looks given by passerby.

********

"Oh! Look at that, so we are." Asami laughed, handing Aiko back to Kagome. Sota edged closer to his sister to get a better look at his new niece.

********

"She's cute." He said with an approving nod. "How old is she?"

********

"About a week and a half." She answered.

********

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Mama wondered.

********

"I wasn't sure how you would take it. Plus, we figured you would prefer getting the news in person."

********

As the four of them made their way toward the exit, Asami linked arms with Inuyasha. "You have a lot of explaining to do my dear." She said as sweetly as could be. Inuyasha chuckled nervously. Why did he feel like he was in trouble?

********

00

********

Inuyasha slowly pulled the car up the driveway behind the Higurashi home and came to a stop. He quickly hopped out and opened the door for Kagome, who offered him a greatful smile as she handed him the diaper bag. Asami had already removed Aiko's carrier from the car and was heading for the house.

********

There was a small commotion as they neared the front door. "... Higurashi sama, I'm telling you, Inuyasha invited us here." Miroku tried to explain, but the old man wasn't hearing it.

********

"I wasn't aware of it." Grandpa grumped.

********

"We brought lunch for everyone." Sango said, trying to smooth things over.

********

"What's going on?" Asami asked.

********

Miroku turned around, a look of exasperation on his face and his arms full of food.

********

"They tell me that Inuyasha invited them here, but this is the first time I'm hearing about it." Grandpa explained.

********

"He's in the habit of doing that." Kagome laughed, remembering the night not to long ago when they'd unexpectedly shown up at Sesshomaru's door.

********

"Sheesh, it was supposed to be a surprise." Inuyasha grumbled.

********

"Hello Mama!" Sango greeted cheerfully.

********

"Hello Sango, dear." Asami answered, pulling Sango into a one armed hug. "Jii chan, Would you kindly move so I can get through the door? My arm is about to give out." She said matter of factly.

********

"Of course." He answered absently, stepping to the side.

********

"Come on in everyone, and have a seat. Kagome and Inuyasha have something they'd like to tell you." Asami said, sounding rather amused at the moment.

********

"Who's baby is that?" Sango asked as she followed Kagome through the door. Asami had set the carrier on the floor in the sitting room, and was now blissfully cuddling Aiko against her shoulder. She turned her head, burying her nose in the baby's hair.

********

"There's nothing like the smell of a baby." She sighed wistfully.

********

Miroku peeked over Inuyasha's shoulder at the baby in Asami's arms. He grinned, and patted his friend's back. "Well well well." He tsked. "It looks like someone has been pretty busy. And you Kagome, shame on you for not being more forthcoming." He added. Kagome blushed, rolling her eyes at Miroku's antics as she took a seat next to her mother. "I seem to remember asking you a while back what your intentions with Kagome were. Looks like you were a little more serious back then than you let on my friend."

********

"And I remember telling you that it was none of your damn business." Inuyasha growled warningly.

********

"Fair enough. _Fair enough._ "

********

"What are you talking about? I'm still confused." Sango said. "Who's baby is that?"

********

"Sango my love, haven't you noticed the baby's hair? Or ears perhaps?" Miroku said, offering a small hint. Sango took a second look, more carefully this time. After a moment or two her eyes grew wide with realization, and she turned to Kagome.

********

"She's yours?" Sango gawked. Kagome nodded. "But, you never looked pregnant!" She accused. Kagome blushed furiously.

********

"I didn't, did I." Kagome agreed.

********

"What about your relationship with Inuyasha? Obviously that baby is evidence that you knew each other a lot longer than you led us to believe." Sango pointed out.

********

"She's right dear. Why didn't you tell me that first night I invited Inuyasha to dinner?" Asami asked.

********

"I, well..." Kagome stammered, unsure of how to answer.

********

"I asked her not to." Inuyasha said, stepping in.

********

"But, why?" Sango asked.

********

"My brother and I were in the middle of negotiating the requisition of a smaller company when Kagome and I first met. I asked her to keep it secret until everything was settled down." he explained. Kagome smiled, glad her mate was so quick to think up a reasonable lie. She wasn't sure if she should be greatful, or worried.

********

"Alright, fine. You fooled us. But how in the world did you hide the fact that you've been pregnant this entire time?" Sango snapped. Kagome could see it in Sango's eyes, she felt betrayed.

********

"I wasn't hiding it from you. I had no idea that I was pregnant. I never gained so much as a pound." Kagome said, taking her cue that is was her turn to think on her feet. "I was in complete disbelief until Inuyasha handed her to me. I mean, how do you prepare for a baby you didn't know you were expecting?" At least that last part had been true, She really hadn't been expecting Aiko.

********

"And how do you expect me to believe that Inuyasha didn't pick up on it from the beginning. Don't pregnant women give off hormones or something, wouldn't her scent have changed?" Miroku wondered.

********

"My nose is good, but that doesn't mean I always know what I'm smelling. She smelled more like me, but I just figured it was because we started seeing each other more often."

********

Kagome sat in her seat silently, doing her best to hold back her tears. It hurt that her best friend was so angry with her. "Sango, I..." Kagome tried to explain.

********

"Kagome, don't. " Sango cut her off as she turned away.

********

Aiko let out a cry and squirmed in Asami's arms. "She needs changing." Inuyasha said, wrinkling his nose.

********

"I'll take her." Kagome offered, scooping Aiko up. She cuddled the fussy baby against herself, glad for the distraction. Grabbing the diaper bag from Inuyasha, she left the room.

********

"Look, what does it matter that they kept us in the dark for a little while?" Kagome heard her mother say as she headed up the stairs to her old bedroom. "All that matters is..." the rest of it was cut off as she shut the door behind her.

********

Suddenly, it was like the flood gates opened. Aiko's wails intensified as Kagome's unshed tears fell unbidden down her face. She put a changing pad on the bed and set the baby down.

********

"It's alright. Shhhh. Everything's alright." Kagome said, although, she wasn't sure if she was talking to herself or the baby at this point. "Mama's got you." She busied herself with the task at hand. The mess had escaped the diaper, and smeared all up Aiko's back. "Oh, baby. What a mess."

********

She heard the door open and close behind her as she removed Aiko's clothing, careful not to smear anything, and began wiping the baby down.

********

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly. Finally, she looked up at him with her tear streaked face. Without hesitation he pulled her to his chest and held her.

********

"Did you see the way Sango looked at me? She hates me now." Kagome wailed.

********

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Sango doesn't hate you." He said.

********

"She and I have been best friends since grade school. I've never kept secrets from her, and now I've betrayed her trust. How can she not hate me?"

********

Inuyasha thought for a moment. He would never understand how women could create so much drama out of thin air.

********

"If she's as good of a friend as you say she is, she'll come around. Just give her time." He offered comfortingly. Kagome sniffled. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, smearing her maskara. "Now would you stop crying? You look like you've got two black eyes." He teased.

********

Kagome looked at the black smear on the back of her hand and giggled. She could only imagine how her face looked.

********

" I think I'll go to the bathroom and clean myself up." She sniffled, grabbing Aiko's dirty diaper to be rinsed.

********

"Alright. We'll be here."

********

Aiko laid quietly on the bed, wearing nothing but her skin. She was much happier now that she was clean and dry. Inuyasha quickly set to work rediaperd the naked pup. His long silver hair created a curtain around them as he hovered over her.

********

"Hey there pup." He greeted, nuzzling his nose with Aiko's. She tilted her chin upward, taking the tip of his nose into her tiny mouth to suckle. Her breath was sweet with the scent of milk. He pulled his face back, earning a soft whine at the sudden loss of her 'nipple', but it was quickly replaced with his finger and his offense was forgotten.

********

"Hungry again, huh?" He teased softly, rubbing her soft belly. Aiko bit down on his finger, hard. She might not yet have teeth, but she did have quite a strong bite. It wasn't much to his finger, but to something as sensitive as a nipple she could really do some damage. "You better not bite your mother." He scolded softly, earning a tiny smile in return. "You think that's funny huh?" He asked, adding a soft playful growl.

********

Aiko tilted her head at the sound, her tiny ears swiveling in recognition. She stared up at him, studying his face, then answered with her own tiny growl and a swat of her hand, a clear challenge to his authority.

********

He growled again, lower and deeper than before. The pup whined, flattened her hears to her head, and averted her gaze in submission. "That's right. Papa ain't going to put up with that. I'm the boss around here." He growled again to show he meant it.

********

Aiko whimpered, groveling profusely, proving to Inuyasha that she might only be a few weeks old, but her instinct for the inu 'language' was well developed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and rubbed her tiny ears as a sign of forgiveness. "Little stinker." He sighed. The scent of their lunch drifted to his nose, making his stomach rumble expectantly.

********

As if right on cue, Kagome returned from the bathroom looking fresh faced once more. "I feel much better now." She hummed, dropping the diaper into a wet bag to be washed later. Inuyasha stood up from the bed, cradling the baby in the crook her his arm. "How is my little cutie pie doing?" She asked, tickling Aiko's little foot. "Were you good for your Papa?"

********

"Keh, little stinker growled at me." Inuyasha said. "Challenging my authority."

********

"But she's such a teeny baby, how did she know what she was doing?" Kagome asked.

********

"Pups are born with instincts Kagome. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she knew exactly how to submit when I put her in her place."

********

"Alright, I believe you. I was just curious. Human babies aren't capable of such things at this age. By the time they're old enough to start questioning authority, they're old enough for a good spanking."

********

"Believe me, I won't have any issue putting her over my knee when she's older. I have a funny feeling it'll be needed every now and again. She's far too small for physical punishments now though. A good warning growl does the trick just fine."

********

"You might be surprised how quickly sweet little babies become defiant toddlers. It happens faster than you might think." Kagome said, remembering well how defiant her younger brother had been as a toddler.

********

"We still have two years. We'll handle it when we get there. Now can we go eat lunch? My stomach is growling I'm so hungry." Aiko fussed loudly and began smacking her lips. "See, even the pup is hungry."

********

"Alright, let's go eat then." Kagome agreed.

********

00

********

Only after Kagome had run out of the room with tears in her eyes did Sango feel the full gravity of what she'd done. Inuyasha hadn't said a word, but his expression had spoken volumes. He shot her a cutting glare before following Kagome upstairs.

********

"Look, what does it matter that they kept us in the dark for a little while?" Asami said, addressing everyone still in the room. "All that matters is that Kagome is happy, and both she and the baby are healthy."

********

"I completely agree." Grandpa seconded. Sango crossed her arms over her chest and shifted in her seat.

********

Miroku shot her a disapproving look, then indicated to the door and stood up. Sango rolled her eyes, but followed close behind.

********

"Sango, what is wrong with you?" Miroku accused as they crossed the hall into the kitchen.

********

Sango glared up at him. "Oh, so I'm the only one upset about all the lying and sneaking around Kagome's done in the last nine months?" She spat.

********

Honestly, Sango, you were way out of line. Think of how Kagome feels. She's probably still shaken up over being attacked by that youkai, plus that whole mess with Hojo. She and Inuyasha are newly mated, everything was already in upheaval for her and then she gives birth to a baby she didn't even know she was pregnant with. The poor girl is probably a hormonal wreck right now. She just shared something with you that should be the happiest moment of her life, and you rejected her because you felt wronged. I'm ashamed, really."

********

Sango stopped for a moment to let Miroku's words sink in. Her heart sank like stone to the pit of her stomach. She couldn't imagine being where Kagome was right now, scrambling to suddenly accomodate an unexpected child.

********

"Well, I feel like a complete ass." She groaned, sinking into one of the kitchen chairs.

********

"As well you should."

********

"I owe Kagome a huge apology." She moaned.

********

"Probably more than an apology." Miroku agreed.

********

"How do I fix this?"

********

Miroku sat there for a moment thinking, then smiled brightly. "We still don't have a flower girl for the wedding." He pointed out.

********

"Miroku, the baby is a little too young to walk down the isle carrying a basket of flowers." Sango said, sounding slightly annoyed.

********

"Hey, I just thought that we could solve two problems with one go. We need a flower girl, and Kagome needs to know that you support her new role as a mother."

********

Sango leaned over the table and planted a chaste kiss on Miroku's jaw. "You're absolutely right. "

********

Miroku's deep violet eyes lit up brightly at the compliment.

********

"Perhaps you could show me how much you appreciate me?" He offered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sango did her best not to laugh at Miroku's antics.

********

"Maybe."

********

Miroku stood from his chair and headed back to join everyone in the sitting room once again. He turned when he realized that Sango wasn't following him. "Are you coming?"

********

"I think I'll wait for Kagome, actually." She answered.

********

00

********

Kagome followed Inuyasha back down to the sitting room to join everyone else once more. She was about to walk through the door when she heard someone behind her clear their throat loudly.

********

She turned, coming face to face with Sango, who stood in the kitchen door. "Do you think we could talk for a bit?" She asked, her voice rueful.

********

Inuyasha turned and growled. Kagome looked at him and nodded her head. "You go eat. I'll be fine." She said, joining Sango in the kitchen.

********

The two women sat down at the table together. They were silent for a moment, until Aiko began to fuss, rooting around for her next meal.

********

"Do you mind if I...? " Kagome asked tentatively.

********

"Not at all." Sango answered. She watched as Kagome pulled up a small slit in her shirt, offering her breast to the squalling babe in her arms. Without hesitation, the infant latched on and began to suckle, gulping loudly. Kagome smiled, patting the baby's bottom encouragingly.

********

Honestly, it one of the most beautiful things Sango had ever seen. Mother and child bonding in one of the most innocent of acts. Aiko was so small, but she was striking with her silver hair and puppy ears. She was adorable.

********

"Kagome, I am so sorry." Sango finally said, breaking the silence.

********

"It's alright Sango, I understand. You didn't deserve to be lied to." Kagome chimed in.

********

"No, it's not alright. Your relationship with Inuyasha is none of my business, and I had no right to feel entitled to it like that."

********

"Sango, I... don't know what to say." Kagome said, tears welling up in her eyes once more.

********

"Say you'll forgive me." Sango offered. Kagome smiled.

********

"Of course I forgive you."

********

"She's beautiful." Sango said, looking in amazement at Kagome's daughter. "Looks like she takes after Inuyasha."

********

"And I love it." Kagome admitted happily.

********

"I wanted to ask you something. You don't have to say yes right away." Sango blurted out.

********

"Okay."

********

"Miroku and I were talking, and he pointed out the fact that the wedding is coming up fast, and we don't have a flower girl. I would love it if Aiko could fill that roll."

********

"Sango, she won't be walking by the wedding." Kagome pointed out.

********

"You or Inuyasha could carry her down the aisle." Sango offered. "You are like a sister to me. I would love nothing more than to include my beautiful new niece in my wedding."

********

"Alright, I don't see why not." Kagome agreed, smiling brightly.

********

"Thank you Kagome!" Sango squealed excitedly, pulling Kagome into a loose hug, so as not to interrupt Aiko's meal.

********

00

********

"Well, that was delicious. Thank you Inuyasha." Asami said, smiling contentedly as she set her plate in her lap.

********

"It was my pleasure." Inuyasha said with a nod. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and pulled it out. "Excuse me for just a minute." He said, quikcly ducking out of the room.

********

_*New Message*_

********

**Kikue: I've been doing some digging to find out more about Aiko's case, and I found something that you're going to want to see.**

********

**Me: Sure. What time?**

********

**Kikue: Would it be alright if I swung by around six?**

********

**Me: That'll work. See you then.**

********

He wondered what Kikue could have found that might be so important. Inuyasha's brow furrowed as he considered all of the possibilities, none of them were encouraging.

********

"Inu... Is everything alright?" Kagome asked as she stepped out of the kitchen, followed closely by Sango. He turned quickly, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

********

"Yeah, everything is fine. It was just Kikue." He explained.

********

"How is she doing?" Kagome asked, adjusting a very squirmy Aiko in her arms.

********

"She's fine. She asked if she could stop by this evening. She has something important she wants to discuss with me." He explained. "Here, let me take the pup. You go eat." He added, lifting Aiko up, securely tucking her against his shoulder.

********

The baby cooed in recognition of her father, sweetly resting her head in the crook of Inuyasha's neck, giving a large yawn.

********

"Let's go have a nap." He said, heading back up the stairs to Kagome's old room. He knew from experience that it was was the perfect place for some peace and quiet.

********

00

********

The Higurashi house was much quieter than it had been earlier that day. Sango and Miroku had already left, Grandpa had decided to take a nap, and Sota had disappeared into his room to text with his friends.

********

Kagome lounged on the couch with Inuyasha on the floor, leaning against her legs. His head was tilted back so she could easily rub his ears. She smiled as she watched her mother rock Aiko, cooing softly.

********

Mama seemed to be relishing her new role as grandmother. Kagome had the funniest feeling that she would be spoiling Aiko every opportunity she got.

********

"Oh, did I tell you that your Aunt Suki had another set of twins? Boys they named Logan and Carson."

********

"That's exciting. What do the others think?" Kagome said, looked over at her mother.

********

"Well, Carrie and Kari weren't too happy about not being the only twins in the family, but they got over it. I think for the older ones it's routine at this point."

********

"Other ones? How many kids does your Aunt have?" Inuyasha asked.

********

"Let's see... There's Davin, Henry, Collin, Laurel, Johnny, Susan, Karri and Connie, Andrew, and Emma. Now Logan and Carson, so... twelve I guess."

********

"Holy shi-!"

********

"Watch you mouth." Asami scolded.

********

"Sorry." Inuyasha apologized. "Why in the world would someone want that many kids?"

********

"Aunt Suki and Uncle Jack are Catholic." Kagome explained. Inuyasha still looked completely baffled.

********

"It's just what they do dear." Asami said, doing her best to end the matter.

********

"Hey! Guys, you have to turn the tv on!" Sota exclaimed as he came rushing through the door. He quickly grabbed the remote from the stand and flicked the screen on. A young woman in a soft pink dress and a large bow in her hair stared at them through the screen.

********

_" ...The man voted Tokyo Buzz's Sexiest Millionair Bachelor, Inuyasha Taishio is now the proud father of a baby girl. No news on who the mother is, but one of our correspondents caught the two of them and their little one lounging at the airport earlier today."_

********

The screen switched to footage of Kagome and Inuyasha, sitting at the airport earlier that day. They watched as Inuyasha leaned over and kissed the top of Aiko's head, then Kagome's cheek.

********

_"And how could we not notice that our handsom hunk's hair has suddenly turned that lovely shade of silver the men in his family have been famous for! Looks like his daughter takes after his side of the family. We still have no word on the name of Inuyasha's lady love, but whomever she is, she is one lucky lady! Let's watch that footage one more time, shall we?"_

****__** **

"Are you kidding me? What the hell?" Inuyasha fumed, jumping up, fists clenched at his sides.

****__** **

Kagome felt her heart sink as she watched the footage of them together, completely unaware of the fact that they were being filmed. Suddenly, everything was crashing down around her, and she began to feel like she was running out of air.

****__** **

All of the memories of Hojo taunting her with those photos and threatening messages, and the fear and anxiety they invoked in her surfaced, bringing hot burning tears along with them.

****__** **

"Kagome!" Asami yelped, jumping from chair. Aiko began to cry, sensing her grandmother's fear.

****__** **

Inuyasha turned around to find his mate hyperventilating on the couch, tears streaming down her cheeks. He sat down next to her.

****__** **

"Look at me Kagome." He said. Kagome shook her head, and continued staring at the ground. Inuyasha growled in frustration, hooking his finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

****__** **

What he saw in those warm pools of chocolate broke his heart. She looked terrified, and broken. " Just take deep breaths Kagome" he instructed gently.

****__** **

"Kagome, are you alright dear?" Mama asked, watching her daughter, powerless to do anything to help.

****__** **

"He can't hurt you, not while I'm here." Inuyasha said. He leaned his forehead against Kagome's. He felt her take a shaky deep breath, then another. "Good girl. Just keep breathing." He coached.

****__** **

Kagome forced herself to take several more deep breaths. Eventually her sense of dread lessened, and she was able to force it away.

****__** **

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset anyone." She apologized.

****__** **

"You have nothing to apologize for dear." Her mother gently corrected, bouncing gently in an attempt to calm Aiko's wails. "I'm just glad you're alright."

****__** **

"Thanks Mama."

****__** **

Inuyasha stood up from the couch. "Here, I'll take her." He offered, reaching to take the baby from Asami.

****__** **

"It's probably time we went home. You're probably exhausted from your trip." Kagome said, getting to her feet.

****__** **

"I am feeling a bit drained." Asami agreed, covering a large yawn with her hand. "I am glad I got to spend time with you though. Thank you again for picking us up, and providing lunch."

****__** **

"We were glad to help." Kagome said as she picked up Aiko's diaper bag from beside the couch.

****__** **

Inuyasha knelt down and strapped Aiko scurely into her carrier.

****__** **

"Well, it still meant a lot to me." Asami admitted, pulling Kagome into a warm hug. "Do you want the leftover food?"

****__** **

"You keep it." Inuyasha shrugged.

****__** **

"Are you sure?"

****__** **

"Absolutely. You enjoy it."

****__** **

"Sweet!" Sota enthused, punching the air excitedly.

****__** **

"Can I help you get your things to the car then?" Asami offered.

****__** **

"I think we can handle it." Kagome said, following Inuyasha to the front door.

****__** **

"Alright. You three be careful then. I love you."

****__** **

"Love you to Mama. We'll see you soon." Kagome called over her shoulder as they made their way to the car.

****__** **

0000

****__** **

Kagome had just gotten Aiko out of the bath when there was a knock at the door.

****__** **

"That's got to be Kikue." Inuyasha said as he got up to answer it.

****__** **

A small red streak whizzed passed Inuyasha's feet as the door swung open.

****__** **

"Shippo, walk!— Hi Inuyasha, sorry that I'm late. Michio had to stay late at the office, so I had to pick Shippo up from the daycare." Kikue explained breathlessly.

****__** **

"That's fine I guess." Inuyasha shrugged, "Come on in."

****__** **

"Shippo, take your shoes off, and say hello to Inuyasha." Kikue said, grabbing her son by the arm as he ran by again. Shippo was a small boy about the age of three with a mop of unruly red hair and large green eyes that sparkled mirthfully.

****__** **

"Okay Mama. Hello Inuyasha sama." The little kit said, offering a polite bow. He held a small package wrapped in pink paper between his little hands.

****__** **

Inuyasha squatted down to Shippo's level and smiled. "Hiya squirt. Is that gift for me?" He teased.

****__** **

"No! It's for the baby!" Shippo giggled.

****__** **

"Ohhhhh, I see." Inuyasha nodded, getting back to his feet. "Well, she's just gotten done with her bath, and her Mama is getting her dressed. Would you like to watch some television while you wait?"

****__** **

"Yeah! Is that okay Mama?" Shippo asked, giving his mother a large cheesy smile.

****__** **

Kikue rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's fine. We have some important grown up things to talk about, so I need you to be nice and quiet." She instructed.

****__** **

"I will Mama." Shippo said, settling himself down on the couch.

****__** **

Inuyasha flipped the television on to some cartoons, earning a cheer from the boy as he settled in.

****__** **

"We can sit in here." Inuyasha said, leading Kikue to the kitchen island. Kikue set her breifcase down and pulled out a beige file folder at least an inch thick.

****__** **

A moment later, Kagome came down the stairs with Aiko wrapped securely in a blanket. She set the baby down in her swing, and joined Kikue and Inuyasha in the kitchen.

****__** **

"How are you settling in?" Kikue asked, offering Kagome a hug.

****__** **

"Pretty well I think. We had a few rough nights in the beginning, but not much anymore. " Kagome said as they all took a seat.

****__** **

"Is she nursing well?"

****__** **

"Oh yeah. She eats every three or four hours."

****__** **

"That's good." Kikue nodded. "Well, I've been doing some more digging, off the record of course, into Aiko's files." She said, pulling some papers from the folder. "I looked into Aiko's foster parents, naturally, since she was with them before she disappeared."

****__** **

"What did you find?" Inuyasha asked, leaning in.

****__** **

"Not much unfortunately. All of our reports indicate that they were exemplary foster parents. They never had any complaints filed against them, and several of the children they fostered have done very well for themselves. By all accounts they were good people."

****__** **

"Do you suspect someone might have paid them off?" Kagome asked.

****__** **

"It's possible." Kikue admitted. "I sincerely doubt it though. I contacted them, and they seemed genuinely grief stricken over her death. I looked into which hospital they took her to when she fell sick, but all of their paperwork was in order. According to their files, Aiko was doing fine, until she just stopped breathing due to unforeseen complications. She was transferred to the hospital coroner where they performed an autopsy, which confirmed her cause of death, and she was supposedly cremated the next morning."

****__** **

"But we know that wasn't what happened." Kagome pointed out.

****__** **

"Yes. And actually, I think I've stumbled onto something bigger. In the last few weeks, Inegawa Research Hospital has seen at least four more deaths of yokai children in the foster system. All of them fell ill within days of one another, all died of unforeseen complications, and all of them were cremated within a day of their death." Kikue leaned back in her chair to let the information sink in.

****__** **

"My god." Kagome whispered, brushing her bangs out of her face. She looked over at Aiko still laying contentedly in her swing. What would have been her fate had Inuyasha not stumbled upon her at the children's home?

****__** **

"That's messed up." Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

****__** **

"Yeah. Still, the deaths were random enough that it wasn't flagged by the hospital. None of the children shared the same doctor, so there doesn't' appear to be any connection other than they were all in foster care at the time of their deaths."

****__** **

"Children nobody would miss." Inuyasha said somberly.

****__** **

"But that isn't all I found." Kikue added, handing Kagome a black and white photograph still taken from a security camera. Inuyasha leaned over to take a look.

****__** **

"Is this some sort of joke?" He accused.

****__** **

"No, it's not a joke. I assure you. That is a still photo taken from a convenience store security camera the night Aiko's mother and father were gunned down." Kikue explained.

****__** **

"But, that looks like us." Kagome said, leaning in to study the faces in the photograph more closely. The man in the photo had long silver hair, and a striking resemblance to Inuyasha. Upon closer inspection though, there were slight differences that made it easier for her to tell them apart. The man in the photo had a more angular jaw than Inuyasha, and a small mole just to the left of his nose; the biggest difference being their ears, of course. However, the family resemblance was undeniable.

****__** **

It was the woman in the photograph that made Kagome question it's authenticity. It looked so much like herself, the other woman could have been her twin sister. "Are these Aiko's parents?" She asked.

****__** **

"Yes. That is the last picture taken of Isas and Kikyo Fujitsu before they died."

****__** **

Inuyasha gave Kagome a knowing glance. Neither of them were willing to push this off as coincidence. With everything that had happened to them recently, how could it be?

****__** **

"Have the police found out who killed them?" Kagome asked, sliding the picture back across the table.

****__** **

"According to the report, no. They couldn't identify their suspect, or even find the gun used in the shooting. Neither Isas or Kikyo had any ties to any criminal activity, and by all accounts had a relatively quiet existence." Kikue explained, though she sounded skeptical.

****__** **

"You don't sound convinced that their death was an accident." Inuyasha said matter of factly. Kikue shrugged.

****__** **

"I can't say either way really. It just seems a bit odd. You told me about Kagome's ex, and how she was targeted by a yokai. I almost wonder if their deaths were a case of mistaken identity. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought the couple in the photograph were the two of you." She said.

****__** **

"I think you're right. It's a little too convenient to be coincidence." Inuyasha agreed.

****__** **

Kagome gasped sharply as something occurred to her. "Inuyasha, the news report we saw earlier today. If Aiko's parents were targeted because someone thought they were us, then whoever did it will know. They might come after us."

****__** **

"Wait, what?" Kikue asked. "Why were you in the news?"

****__** **

"My brother's doing. He's punishing me for all of the bad press shutting Sakura Children's Home caused." Inuyasha spat in irritation.

****__** **

"Buy why would he do that? Doesn't he know what kind of danger that would put Kagome in, let alone Aiko?" Kikue said, sounding completely aghast.

****__** **

"No, I hadn't told him. I don't think he realized how much attention the leak would generate though." Inuyasha grumbled. "He probably just figured it would upset a few fan girls, then blow over."

****__** **

"That's petty, coming from someone as high ranking as him." Kikue snorted.

****__** **

"Well, Sesshomaru always did enjoy making my life harder. I am just his half breed brother." Inuyasha sneered.

****__** **

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, her heart aching with sadness for him. He sat, shoulders slumped forward slightly, a scowl marring his handsome face. Inuyasha was such a good person, what did it matter that his mother had been human? Did it really bother Sesshoumaru so much that he would cause Inuyasha trouble without cause?

****__** **

The pensive silence was interrupted when Kagome felt a light tug on her sleeve. She looked down at Shippo and smiled.

****__** **

"Hi there." She greeted cheerfully.

****__** **

"I wanted to give this to the baby." He said, handing her the wrapped gift. Kagome took the package, patting Shippo on the head.

****__** **

"Shippo, was it?" She asked, earning a nod from the little boy. "That was very sweet of you Shippo."

****__** **

She carefully unwrapped the gift, exposing a stuffed pink puppy with a pink ribbon wrapped around its neck. "This is so cute! Thank you Shippo. " Kagome praised, leaning over to place the toy next to Aiko in the swing. The baby's small hands grasped the puppy by the ear, immediately pulling it into her mouth for investigation.

****__** **

"See Shippo, she loves it." Kikue said. Shippo quickly ran to his mother's side, raising his arms to be lifted up. Kikue smiled and pulled her son into her lap. "I think it's getting late little man. Why don't you and I head home?"

****__** **

"Awwe."Shippo pouted. "Do we have to?"

****__** **

Kikue nodded her head. "We do." She said matter of factly.

****__** **

"Okay." The kit conceded. "Can I have some pocky?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

****__** **

Kikue chuckled as she grabbed the papers into the file folder, sliding them back into her briefcase. "I think you earned a few pieces of pocky. What do you say to Kagome and Inuyasha for letting you watch cartoons?" She asked, setting Shippo on his feet.

****__** **

"Thank you!" Shippo said dutifully, bowing out of respect.

****__** **

"You're welcome squirt." Inuyasha said with a smile.

****__** **

"And thank you for Aiko's gift." Kagome added.

****__** **

"Hey, thanks for keeping us updated. It means a lot." Inuyasha said as he led them to the door.

****__** **

"Of course. That's what friends are for, right?" Kikue said with a smile. "I'll let you know if I find out anything new." She added as she and Shippo headed down the stairs for their car.

****__** **

"Well, that was a lot to take in." Kagome said, brushing her bangs to one side. "Do you think there is any chance that whoever killed Isas and Kikyo will come after us?"

****__** **

"Who knows for sure. I'll definitely be asking Sesshomaru to beef up security a bit. It can't hurt." Inuyasha decided.

****__** **

Kagome nodded. "That makes me feel a little better." she said, lifting Aiko out of the swing. "Come on little one, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

****__** **

0000

****__** **

"My Lords and Ladies of the court, I would like to introduce myself." Naraku said, offering a respectful bow to the five youkai sitting before him.

****__** **

"By all means. " Lord Daichio said, with a sweep of his hand.

****__** **

"Of course. I am Onigumo, and this is my sister Kagura. We have traveled here from the continent seeking to become part of the yokai community here in this great city." He explained, offering a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

****__** **

"And what is your purpose for seeking an audience with us this evening?" Lady Saki questioned.

****__** **

"We just wished to start off on the right foot. You see, we deal in yokai relics, and rare antiques, and are hoping to expand our business here." Onigumo explained.

****__** **

"Our father was originally from Tokyo, and he always spoke highly of the council." Kagura added.

****__** **

"We thank you for being so forthcoming Onigumo san. Of course you are welcome here. Perhaps at some point we may be in need of your services." Lady Usagi added, licking her lips hungrily. It was apparent that she found Onigumo pleasing to the eye. Perhaps, she thought, he might be her next sexual conquest. "Perhaps it would be prudent to extend you an invitation to our next council gathering." She said, glancing at the other four elders.

****__** **

Naraku, of course, hadn't missed the glint of attraction in the Harpy youki's eyes. He could use that to his advantage.

****__** **

"We would be honored. Thank you for your generosity. Before we take our leave, please, take our card. If there is anything you might wish to acquire, don't hesitate to give us a call." Naraku said silkenly, offering his business card to Lady Usagi with a wink.

****__** **

"You are dismissed." Sesshomaru said. He was unamused by this silver tongued stranger. Onigumo seemed harmless enough, but appearances were hardly a reliable way of gauging someone's true intentions.

****__** **

"Of course. Thank you again." Naraku bowed once more as he and Kagura took their leave.

****__** **

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Onigumo. I hope we will meet again in the near future." Lady Usagi added, smiling seductively.

****__** **

Out on the street Naraku's smile changed to a sneer. "That went better than expected." He decided.

****__** **

"What was the purpose of drawing attention to ourselves like that?" Kagura snarked.

****__** **

"It really is none of your business, but since you asked I will tell you. Did you happen to notice that one of the elders was an inu?"

****__** **

"The one with the silver hair?"

****__** **

"Very good." Naraku praised sarcastically. "Yes. He, dear Kagura, is the Older brother of Inuyasha."

****__** **

"So what?"

****__** **

"You're as unperceptive as usual. I want you to become acquainted with him. Use him to glean any information about Inuyasha you can." Naraku instructed.

****__** **

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that? He didn't seem very impressed by your charming personality." Kagura scoffed.

****__** **

"I would suggest you turn on your womanly charms, dear sister. Sesshoumaru is a man after all, and men have certain needs. I dare say, you are quite the female specimen." Naraku hummed, running his hand over Kagura's curves.

****__** **

The wind sorceress did her best not to gag. If she was to be pawned off as a whore, she would rather take her own life. Unfortunately, there was no point. If she even tried, Naraku would just bring her back.

****__** **

"Come, there is work to be done." Naraku barked as he headed off into the crowd. Kagura scowled, a fire burning in her eyes as she followed her master.

****__** **

_Someday_ , she thought, _someday I'll be rid of you._

__

********

__


	14. Chapter 14

"Father, Sesshoumaru has already taken up his seat at the elder's council. Do you just expect me to sit back and let this offense to your legacy stand? It should be you in that chair, not that flea bitten mongrel." Ichiro snarled, banging his fist down on the table top like a petulant child.

"And start a war within the council? We may have a few allies, but I doubt they would remain loyal for long if a clan war broke out. We can not win with sheer brute force. " His sister hissed disapprovingly.

"Calm yourself my son. Aratani is correct in this. We must not act rashly. The dog has yet to officially take his seat with the elders. He merely occupies the chair- he has no true power among the elders as of yet. There is still time. There are others among the council ranks that despise Sesshomaru and his ilk as much as we do. However, with the inu brothers newly aligned with that miko, they may prove more difficult to take down than I anticipated."

"Father, I would love nothing more than to see the Taishio brothers crushed under our feet, but the miko has given birth to a child. As much as I hate those dogs for your taking our land, I will not condone the practice of slaughtering children. We are not mindless beasts."

"Such sentiment will cost you this war before it's even begun." Came a silken voice from the shadows. The panthers jumped, claws poised, ready to defend themselves from the intruder.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" Isamu demanded.

"Call me Naraku." The shadowy figure emerged from his hiding spot adorned in the pelt of a white baboon. "And if you wish to dethrone the dog, I say why wait? Now is the perfect time to strike."

"What would you know of it?" Aratani speat, still brandishing her claws.

"Let him speak, sister." Ichiro snapped, his interest piqued.

" I know quite a lot, actually. And that miko, Kagome, is not only the Inutaisho's greatest weapon, but his greatest weakness." Naraku purred.

"I do not know you. Why should I trust your information?" Isamu questioned. "Remove yourself from my sight before I end your life."

"Wait father, l would like to hear what he has to say. " Ichiro pleaded.

"Very well." The ancient panther yokai agreed.

Naraku smirked under his hood. "As I was saying, Kagome is their greatest weakness. The Inutaisho and the half breed will do anything to protect her, so she is physically unreachable. However, that does not mean she is untouchable."

"Explain." Isamu demanded.

"Her family are the caretakers a shrine near the heart of the city... it has such flimsy security. My demon hordes would have no trouble reducing it to rubble if ..." Naraku's voice trailed off.

"If what?" Ichiro repeated.

"If you provided me with a few provisions." Naraku said with a slight tilt of his head. "I wish to move about the city unhindered. I have not been able to do so since entering this cesspool of humanity. Allow me to roam your territory to do as I please, and I will help you dethrone the Inutaisho."

"Father, I say this is the opportunity we've been waiting for. Let's take the deal!" Ichiro hissed in his father's ear.

"Let us consider our options." Isamu said.

"Father, what other options do we have? This yokai is providing us with the key to unlocking Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's demise, and yet you hesitate. We must strike while the iron is hot!"

Isamu sat silently for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. Finally he raised his wrinkled hand in the air and nodded. "You have a deal Naraku. But be warned. If you fall short on your end of the bargain, I will end you."

"Of course." Naraku grinned, brandishing his teeth.

"How soon can you have your forces ready?" Ichiro asked.

"As soon as possible. However, this would only be the first attack of many. Not only must you weaken your opponent, you must undermine his every move. Attack him from every angle, as it were. Are you prepared for such an undertaking?"

"We would need at least a few days to prepare." Ichiro admitted. "But I believe we are ready."

"Then I shall begin my preparations. It has been a pleasure doing business with you." Naraku cackled before disappearing in a puff of thick smoke.

"I don't trust him father." Aratani huffed, brushing her ebony hair over her shoulder.

"A wise decision, my dearest. However, he does offer an opportunity that night not have presented itself to us otherwise."

"Do what you must father. I must retire for the evening." Aratani leaned low and kissed her elderly father on the cheek before excusing herself.

0000

Sango stared bleary eyed at the stack of wedding magazines, and color swatches and receipts for the deposits on the cake, the venue, the flowers, the DJ, and the catering staff. It was all so overwhelming she felt like she had lost her mind. She didn't even recognize herself anymore.

The guest list for the wedding was tipping the scales near one hundred and fifty. Sango didn't even know half of the people on the list. Most of them were either distant relatives, or people that her step mother wanted to impress.

Even the extravagant wedding dress and perfectly coordinated colors of the placemats and napkins with the china and silverware and centerpieces- that was all her step mother's doing. Even the large church they'd booked for the ceremony. Sango glared at the stack of papers, willing them to burst into flames.

In the solitude of her own imagination, she'd always pictured being married in a small ceremony, somewhere in the country, joined only by her closest friends and family.

Sango let out a loud yell and pushed the stack off of the table, sending it fluttering to the floor like autumn leaves. The racket had caught Miroku's attention from his office down the hall, and he appeared, looking at the mess of papers scattered about the floor, eyebrows raised in confused astonishment. Sango sat with her head in her hands, completely unaware of his presence.

"Is everything alright?" He asked curiously, jerking Sango from her thoughts.

"Have you ever thought that this is a bit much?" She asked out of the blue. Miroku moved closer and pulled up a chair by her side.

"The thought had crossed my mind." He admitted. "But you deserve the wedding of your dreams."

Sango snorted. "They're someone's dreams alright. Just not mine." And she sighed, indicating the mess on the floor. "I don't want to do this anymore."

Miroku blanched, feeling the bottom of his stomach drop out. "You want to call the wedding off?" He asked, unable to conceal the disappointment in his voice.

"Call the wedding...?" Sango looked at him quizzically, then realized how her admission must have sounded. "Of course I don't want to call the wedding off." She amended quickly.

"I don't understand." Miroku admitted.

"Let's just forget the big wedding. Why don't you and I ditch all of this stuffy formal wedding bullshit and have a small wedding somewhere in the country? I want to get married under the trees."

Miroku smiled as he watched his beloved's face light up for the first time in months. He could see the spark in her reignite, and it made his heart skip a beat. "Is that what you really want?" He asked.

"Yes."

"And what about your step mother? She's been planning this wedding from the beginning."

"Honestly, I think this was just another way for her to show off. It's not me. I don't need doves, and ten bridesmaids. I want simple, and honest. I just want you." Sango sighed, leaning her head against Moriku's shoulder.

"Then me you shall have." He said, kissing her temple lovingly.

"Do you think this Saturday is too soon?" She asked softly.

"Not at all." He said. It gave them less than two days to get everything in order, but why not? Sango was worth it.

"Where should we have it then?"

"We could always go to the summer home my parents left me." He suggested. "It's out in the country. It's also large enough for a few other people to stay with us if we wanted. Should we invite anyone?"

Sango thought for a moment, then nodded. "Kagome and Inuyasha. My brother. Asami and Sota. Do you think Mushin would officiate?" She asked.

"I think my uncle could be persuaded." Miroku chuckled. "Maybe if I offered him a few bottles of top shelf sake."

Sango rolled her eyes. "As long as he isn't drunk during the ceremony."

Miroku snorted back a laugh. "I'll do my best, but I can't make any promises."

"Perhaps he'd be willing to compromise for his favorite nephew?" Sango suggested.

"His only nephew." Miroku corrected, earning a laugh from Sango, and he watched her, reveling in the way she seemed to glow with happiness.

"What?" she asked under his unwavering glance.

"I just love you so."


	15. Chapter 15

Kagura had been surprised to receive the call from the yokai lord. He had not seemed all that impressed with Naraku, or should she say 'Onigumo's' showy introduction. Whatever the Taiyokai's reasons were, she had been summoned to his house.

The wind sorceress sat silently in Sesshomaru's study. It was empty, save for herself, and that made her a little uncomfortable. Especially since she had been waiting for well over fifteen minutes for the yokai lord to join her.

The sound of the wooden doors opening alerted her to someone's presence, and judging by the large youki, that someone was not to be trifled with. Kagura got her feet, and waited politely for her host to make himself known.

Sesshomaru wordlessly glided across the room to his desk, and took a seat. He looked up at her, his face void of expression. The golden color of his eyes was misleading, as his gaze would send a chill through even the strongest yokai. Naraku was going to regret getting himself tangled up with this one.

"Sit." the Taiyokai said. Without hesitation, Kagura lowered herself to her chair, crossing her legs one over the other. "I suppose you are wondering why I have asked you here."

"I am more than a little curious. Is it customary for you to keep your invited guests waiting so long?" Kagura asked with thinly veiled annoyance.

"Is it customary for guests to insult their hosts in your home country?" Sesshomaru countered cooley. "I have called you here because I wish to acquisition something of great importance to me. However, if you are unfit for the job, I will seek services elsewhere."

Kagura's eyes narrowed in irritation for a moment before she composed herself. "But of course. I would be more than happy to lend our services to you Sesshomaru sama."

"I have no wish to involve your _brother_ in this matter. Will there be a problem with this?"

"Not at all." Kagura assured him. "What is it that you are looking for, may I ask?"

"It is called The Human Head Staff."

"You must be joking. The existence of such a staff is only supported in myth." Kagura laughed, but Sesshomaru did not seem amused.

"I do not see the humor. Can you get me the staff, or shall I take my business to your competitors?"

Kagura pursed her lips in frustration. Sesshomaru was clearly toying with her. The Human Head staff hadn't been seen or heard from since feudal times. It was rumored to have been lost centuries ago. Even now, one never heard so much as a rumor of its whereabouts. It simply did not exist. However, she sensed that it would be unwise to decline the Taiyokai's test. If she was to do her job she needed to win Sesshomaru's trust, and impossible as it may be, this was the first step in achieving that goal.

"May I ask why you want the staff?"

"You man ask. However, I have no obligation to give you an answer." The Taiyokai lazily ran his fingers through his long silver hair. "Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal." Kagura answered. "I warn you that it will take some time, and it will not be cheap. Time is money as you know." Kagura uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. "I will find you the staff."

"Good. Then my housekeeper will show you to the door. I have other business to attend to. Contact me when you have acquired the staff." And with that Sesshoumaru stood from his chair and left as quickly and silently as he had come, leaving Kagura alone once more.

"Arrogant bastard." she muttered under her breath. A moment later a female inu yokai dressed in a teal and pink kimono arrived to show her to the door. Neither of them spoke as they made their way through the large manor. She was led down a long corridor lined with large windows with a view of the gardens. It would be a nice day to sit quietly under a tree and forget herself. The summer flowers were in bloom, and she saw a large koi jump out of the water in the pond it called home. However, despite the garden's beauty, it was the building just visible at the farthest end of the garden that got her attention.

"What is that building over there?" She asked the housekeeper.

"That is the house of the younger Lord, Inuyasha sama and his family." The housekeeper answered dutifully. "The door is just this way."

Well now. Wasn't that just the sort of information that Naraku had been searching for. Perhaps her visit here had borne fruit more quickly than she had expected.

0000

There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that prompted Kagome to open her eyes. The room was still dark, but she could still make out her mate's sleeping form as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. She rolled over to take a peek at the baby.

Still bleary eyed, Kagome could just make out a pale silhouette leaning silently over Aiko's cradle. A hand reached out from under a white animal pelt to stroke the slumbering baby's cheek. They brandished a sharply clawed finger, slowly moving it closer to Aiko's neck.

"Don't touch her!" She gasped. Kagome quickly snatched Aiko away, earning an ear splitting wail from the pup at being so rudely awakened. Without a thought she erected a barrier around herself and her child. The room was suddenly aglow with warm pink light.

Inuyasha roused from his deep sleep as his mate bond filled him with fear, though not his own. It wasn't until he heard Kagome's yell followed by his daughter's ear splitting wails that he fully woke.

:Mama! Pup Scared!: Aiko whimpered in the language of the Inu Youkai.

He saw his wife sitting up in bed, cradling the baby to herself. Both of them were surrounded in the pink glow of Kagome's barrier. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted someone else, someone uninvited standing over Aiko's cradle. Instinct took over and he bounded from the bed, grabbing the intruder by the throat.

"Hello Inuyasha."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha spat. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?"

"Don't you recognize me? I do look quite different from the last time we met. Perhaps you would prefer to have a look in the mirror to refresh your memory?"

"Naraku! " The hanyo snarled. He wanted to shred this peice of shit into a million tiny pieces with his claws for what he had done to Kagome. The thought made Inuyasha's eyes flash red with rage. How dare he come into my house and threaten my family?! "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now?"

"What would be the fun in that?" Naraku asked.

:Papa! Mama! Pup Scared!: Aiko whimpered.

"Would you make that thing shut up?" He yelled over Inuyasha's shoulder at Kagome.

"Fuck you." Inuyasha tightened his grip on Naraku's throat. :Quiet now pup. You are safe.: Inuyasha answered back, and the baby's cries lessened, though not entirely.

"It's eating you up inside, isn't it? The very thought of what I did to Kagome makes your blood boil." Naraku taunted. "And you were just as powerless to stop it now as you were then!"

Inuyasha heard Kagome's gasp, and felt her fear wash over him like ice water. He pressed his claws deeper into Naraku's throat. It would be so easy to end him. All he needed to do was add a little more pressure with his claws.

"Do you still have dreams about our time together Kagome?" Naraku added. "I can still feel that pretty neck of yours under my hands."

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed cradling Aiko tightly to herself. She was doing her best to ignore Naraku's taunts. It wouldn't do any good to break down now; she needed to maintain her barrier for their safety. The baby continued to cry and refused to be calmed even as Kagome rocked and soothed her. Inuyasha had Naraku pinned to the glass balcony door by his neck, so for the moment he wasn't a threat, but she knew that could change in an instant.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"My dear Kagome, isn't it obvious? I can't have a miko as powerful as you roaming around unchecked. " Naraku answered.

"There's more to it than that." Inuyasha said. Sure, Kagome was a powerful miko, but there were plenty of other powerful miko around for Naraku to focus on. Why Kagome? What made her stand out?

"Perhaps there is." Naraku shrugged. "But some things were meant to be held close to the vest."

Naraku laughed suddenly, and grabbed Inuyasha' s forearm with his hand. Inuyasha yowled in pain, flinching momentarily, feeling his flesh burn where Naraku had touched him.

That one moment was all Naraku needed to free himself from the hanyo's grasp. He bounded backward, shattering the balcony door as he landed gracefully on the railing. "This isn't over Kagome. I will come for you again."

Inuyasha snarled and leapt forward, claws ready to rend Naraku to shreds. He never got the chance, as a cloud of thick miasma billowed out from under the pelt and Naraku disappeared

"Son of a bitch." Inuyasha cursed as he ran back into the house to check on Kagome.

She still sat there, holding her barrier steady as she did her best to calm the fussy pup. He reached out to touch them with his hands, expecting to feel the sharp zap of her spiritual power repel his youki. Instead it engulfed him like a warm blanket. He frantically searched for any sign either of them had been injured. He let out a sigh of relief when he found none. "Are you alright, Kagome? What about Aiko?" He asked.

Tears of relief spilled down Kagome's cheeks as she lifted her shirt and offered Aiko her breast. Kagome nodded her head silently, and let the barrier dissipate. "We're fine."

:Mama! Food!: Inuyasha heard Aiko whimper softly, still clearly upset. It wasn't the pup's usual nursing time, but it was familiar, and soothing. Kagome couldn't understand what Aiko was saying, but the message was clear as the pup scrabbled at her ribs impatiently.

:You are safe pup.: Inuyasha assured softly, brushing Aiko's soft hair with his hand.

He wasn't sure if it was his assurances that everything was alright, or the nursing that finally calmed her, but Aiko finally quieted.

"He was going to kill her." Kagome whispered, holding Aiko tightly as she continued to nurse. Inuyasha felt his heart clench, and he cursed himself inwardly. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and the baby, holding them close.

He hated that Naraku had slipped by him undetected. He was greatful that he had been able to sense Kagome's fear through their shared soul bond this time. He had been able to come to her aid before anything had happened. Still, there was no way in hell he was going to let Naraku get that close again. "Fuck. Kagome, I am so sorry." Inuyasha whispered.

"For what, love?" Kagome asked, cupping Inuyasha's cheek with her free hand. His bangs hid his eyes from her, but she could tell that he was upset even if she couldn't see his face.

"I couldn't stop him. He could have killed our pup and you, and I was asleep." He answered woefully. "What kind of a husband and father am I that I can't even protect you in our own home?" His voice cracked slightly. Kagome switched Aiko to the other side.

"Inu, stop." Kagome urged, trying to make him look at her, but he refused. They sat there in silence until Aiko finished nursing. Kagome burped her, got up to change her diaper, then set her in Inuyasha's arms.

He cradled his pup to him as she yawned contentedly, earning a soft smile from the adult hanyo. "You both deserve so much better than me." He sighed, rubbing her soft cheek with the back of his finger.

"Baka." Kagome chided, and Inuyasha looked up at her. "Don't you ever say that again, because you're wrong."

Inuyasha sighed. "But Kagome, I-"

"Don't 'But Kagome' me." She interrupted. "I didn't choose to become your mate because I thought you could protect me. The thought never crossed my mind, actually. I chose to be your mate because I love you. You're a wonderful father. You saw that Aiko needed you, and you stepped up to the plate without hesitating. And you've been stepping up every day since. We're all safe, and that's the most important thing. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Inuyasha was in awe of Kagome. She sat there, looking at him like she believed could move mountains. He saw all of the love she had for him swirling in her beautiful brown eyes, and had to swallow the lump in his throat.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asked, adjusting Aiko in one arm so he could wrap his other around his mate. Kagome sighed as she leaned against him.

"You loved me." She said, brushing her lips against his neck with a soft kiss.

"Are you quite done?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance at his older brother's intrusion. He had been so preoccupied with Kagome that he hadn't even noticed Sesshomaru's approach. He kissed Aiko's head, and handed her off to her mother before he stood up from the bed. Sesshoumaru stood on the balcony littered by thousands of tiny glass shards, looking like he was ready to let heads roll.

"Explain." The taiyokai said curtly.

"It's a long story." Inuyasha said.

"Then make it short."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "We were attacked by a yokai. He calls himself Naraku. Somehow that son of a bitch got passed the security. I had him by the throat, but he fucking burned me and got away."

Sesshomaru nodded, then lifted his right hand, motioning for someone behind him to step forward.

"Kato, you have something you wish to say?"

Inuyasha recognized the man as the son of the head of Sesshomaru's personal security team. He was inu, around his own age, but with striking black hair. His yellow eyes glowed in the moonlight. "Yes Sesshomaru sama. We cornered the intruder near the back gate. When he tried to fight his way out, one of my men shot him." Kato explained.

"So he's dead." Sesshomaru said.

"No my lord. His body crumbled into a pile of dirt. We found this in the middle." Kato held out a wooden figure, broken in two along the trajectory where the bullet had struck it.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a demon puppet sir. It explains how he was able to slip passed our defenses." Kato explained. "They leave no scent, and are virtually untraceable by any other means."

"Fuck." Inuyasha growled.

"What defenses do we have against this magic?" Sesshomaru asked, taking one half of the puppet in his hand. He studied the wooden figure with an uninterested expression.

"Sacred sutras ough to do the trick. If you have a barrier erected around the compound, the puppet would not be able to enter.

Inuyasha snorted. It didn't matter if they put up a barrier to keep a puppet out. Every day there were a least one hundred yokai that entered the gates for various reasons. Even if they did have a barrier of protection, there would still need to be a spot where the staff could come and go without being purified. Since Inuyasha already knew that Naraku could make himself appear as anyone, it didn't matter what they did, he would find his way in.

"It won't work." He said.

"It will work Inuyasha sama." Kato assured him.

"No. As long as we have to maintain a safe area in the barrier to let the staff through, it will not work. He is a shapeshifter. He can make himself look like anyone."

"Are you certain?" Sesshomaru asked. "True shapeshifters are extremely rare."

"He looked like Inuyasha when he attacked me the first time." Kagome said as she stood from the bed, still holding Aiko in her arms. She didn't dare put the baby down.

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. "What will you do then?"

"We can't stay here." Inuyasha said.

"Where will we go?" Kagome asked. "We could go to my mother's."

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's too risky. It might make your family a target." He stood there for a moment, thinking over his options. "Ipanema." He finally said. Sesshoumaru nodded once.

"Ipanema?" Kagome asked, but Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Not my first choice, but it has it's advantages. It was recently renovated as well. When do you plan on leaving? " Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Tonight."

"What about Sango and Miroku's wedding? It's in two days?" Kagome reminded. "We're supposed to take the train up there in the morning."

"Kagome, it isn't safe." Inuyasha said, earning a death glare from his wife. Not wanting to face her wrath, he quickly thought of a compromise. "Alright, we'll go. But..."

"But?"

" _But_ , we keep a small security detail." Inuyasha said.

"Alright." Kagome conceded. If it was the only way he would let her go, then she would just deal with it.

"We should still leave before sun up though." Inuyasha decided.

"What about Mama? She was supposed to come with us."

"We can send a car to pick her up so she can meet us somewhere."

"With all due respect Inuyasha sama, this Naraku might have someone keeping tabs on your movements. It would be wise to set up a few decoys to keep them off of your trail." Kato suggested.

" Agreed. I will spare two of my men to act as your security, and will have five cars ready in one hour's time." Sesshomaru said. With that the taiyoukai left, followed by Kato and the other members of the guard.

Inuyasha headed back into the house and pulled the luggage out from under the bed. "We should get packing." He said.

00

An hour later they had packed their bags. They couldn't bring much, only what three suitcases and a toiletries bag could hold. Inuyasha told her to pack a little bit of everything, since they didn't know how long they would be gone. That scared Kagome a little, but she also knew that it was the best chance they had to stay safe.

Kagome strapped Aiko's carrier into the back of the car as Inuyasha and Kato packed their car and the decoys with luggage. It was still dark, but Kagome knew that dawn wasn't more than an hour or two away.

It was decided that three cars would act as decoys for them, while the other two would head to the shrine for her mother. They would meet up with her somewhere outside of town, and then continue the rest of the way to Miroku's summer house together. After the wedding, Mama would catch a ride with Sango and Miroku, and they would continue on to Ipanema.

Kagome sincerely hoped that they weren't really going to catch a flight to Brazil. She had a sneaking suspicion that being stuck in a pressurized metal tube thousands of feet in the air for twenty-four hours with her irritable hanyou husband might not be the best idea.

Finally Inuyasha slid into the back of the car on the other side of Aiko, as Kato and another guard slid into the front.

"Isn't this overkill?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Maybe, but I'm not willing to risk it. You and Aiko are too important to me." Inuyasha said.

"Alright, are we ready to go?" Kato said into his walkie as he took the driver's seat. He was answered four separate times, and he nodded his approval. "Then let’s hit the road." With that, all five identical black cars pulled out of the driveway.

Right away two of the other cars headed toward the shrine, while the other three headed in the opposite direction. As they made their way to the edge of town one by one their two decoys veered off course to go their own routes, leaving them on their own.

After about an hour of driving, they finally pulled over at a parking garage. Kato got out of the car and waited. It wasn't more than five minutes, and the door closest to Inuyasha swung open, and Mama slid in while her luggage was transferred to the trunk.

"Well, I have to say that I've never had a personal escort before." Asami said in her usual cheery tone. "Care to fill me in?"

"It's nothing to worry about Higurashi-san." Kato assured her as he slid back into the driver's seat. "There was an incident last night, and we're just being overly cautious." And with that they pulled out of the garage and continued on their way.

After a few minutes, Asami casually closed the window that partitioned the cab from the passenger seats. She gave her daughter and son-in-law the 'look'. "Alright, now which one of you is going to explain to me why two cars showed up at my house to pick me up, and you weren't in either of them?"

Inuyasha gulped nervously, flattening his ears against his head like a scolded child. It was that look that all mother's had that made all children- even grown ones- quiver in fear. To his great relief it was Kagome that spoke first.

"Mama, Do you remember why I had to stay with you earlier this month?" Kagome asked somberly.

"Someone broke into your apartment. " Asami nodded.

"Yes, but that's not the _entire_ truth." Kagome admitted, earning another 'look' from her mother. "The apartment was broken into, but we were home when it happened. Mama, the guy that broke in tried to rape me." Kagome's voice broke as the memory of her 'Inuyasha faced' attacker flashed before her eyes.

"Luckily Inuyasha was there, because he pulled the guy off of me before anything really happened." Kagome added. "But he got away."

"What does that have to do with now?" Asami asked hesitantly.

"He broke into our house last night, and threatened the baby." Inuyasha explained. "I had the bastard by the throat, but he burned me with something, and got away again." He pulled up his hirt sleeve to reveal the hand shaped burn on his right forearm. It had almost healed itself completely, but was still visible.

Asami looked at her daughter in horror. "Why didn't you say anything?" She finally asked Kagome, tears in her eyes.

"I- I didn't want to worry you. We reported it to the police, but since I couldn't give them a description of the guy they never found anything." Kagome admitted.

Asami sensed that Kagome was holding something back. "What aren't you telling me?" She pressed. "Did you recognize him?"

Kagome frowned, nodding her head. "It's not what you think though. I didn't want the guy to get away with it, but if I'd told the police what he looked like, it would have caused some problems."

"How so?" Asami sounded a little upset.

Kagome bit her lip nervously. She wasn't sure she knew how to explain it.

"He looked like me." Inuyasha said with a heavy sigh.

"What?" Asami gasped, eyeing Inuyasha in horror.

"I don't know how he did it, but he made himself look like Inuyasha. At first I thought it was him because he looked and sounded just like him, but then I realized that it wasn't."

"How? I don't understand." Her eyes were wide as she studied Inuyasha's face. "You?"

Inuyasha hung his head. The look on Asami's face spoke volumes. When she saw him, she didn't see her son in law, she saw a monster.

Kagome pulled back the collar of her shirt, exposing the mate marking at the juncture where her collarbone met her shoulder. "This is Inuyasha's mark." She said. "I got it right after we began courting, and it became permanent when we became soul bound. Whenever Inuyasha touches me, the mark feels tingly and warm. When this guy was on top of me, I realized that I didn't feel anything. My mark didn't so much as itch. Plus, whoever this guy was, he didn't know that Inuyasha has naturally silver hair. Even when Inuyasha has his concealment spell I can see through it. This guy's hair was just black- as Inuyasha would appear to anyone unable to see though the charm."

"I admit that for a minute there I wasn't sure what to think." Asami said, placing her hand over her heart. She then turned to Inuyasha, touching his shoulder lightly. "I owe you an apology my dear. For a brief moment I doubted your intentions, but I know you would never hurt my daughter."

"I understand. You don't have to apologize Asami, really." Inuyasha said with a shrug. "I mean, it sounds pretty bad even to me. That's why she told the police she didn't see his face."

Asami leaned over her seat and pulled Inuyasha into a warm hug, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Call me Mama, dear. You are after all my daughter's husband, and that makes you my son. I am so glad that Kagome has you around to look after her." The hanyo blushed lightly at her motherly show of affection.

00

Inuyasha greatfully stretched his legs as he sat on the edge of the covered walkway that circled around the old house. Kagome had slid both screens open wide to air out their room. Inuyasha watched out of the corner of his eyes as she put a blanket out on the floor next to him, then placed Aiko belly down. "Would you keep an eye on her while I clean this dusty room?" She asked as she walked back inside.

Aiko still didn't have the neck strength to lift her own head for longer than a few seconds, so instead she turned it so she rested on her cheek. Inuyasha smiled as he watched her wiggle about, working the muscles in her arms and legs. She whimpered softly when she realized she had an audience, and Inuyasha smiled. Aiko tried to lift her head, but it was just a tad too much, and it landed softly back on the blanket. She whined again, earning an amused chukle from her father. Her little ears swiveled toward the sound, and she smiled her own toothless smile.

Inuyasha turned, sprawling his legs out behind him and laid down on his belly next to the baby. Once again Aiko did her best to lift her little head up. She cooed playfully and reached out to him with one of her tiny little hands. "Come to Papa, little girl" he said, lifting her as he rolled to his back. He rested her tummy down so they were chest to chest.

He watched as she bobbed her head in quick succession, then whined in frustration when she couldn't get it up for a longer look. A tiny frown began to curl at her lips, and he could see the tears as they collected in her large innocent eyes. "Hey now, crying never solved anything." He cooed, resting his hand against her tiny back, gently rubbing circles. "Try again." :Try again: He encouraged gently in both languages, and watched as Aiko put the most effort into this last attempt. And her effort paid off. For a full four seconds she lifted her head and looked her papa square in the eye, smiling triumphantly before her chin hit his chest. "Atta girl." He praised, rubbing one of her tiny ears between his fingers. :Good pup:

Suddenly Aiko yapped woefully, whimpering three times. His dark brows raised in surprise at her use of the Inu Youkai language. She'd been using it more and more recently without any prompting on his part. It was amazing what a pup was born knowing.

:Papa. Wet. Want Mama: Her little legs squirmed as if to add emphasis. :Want Mama: she repeated again, squirming with more urgency. She stopped and lay still for a moment or two, her body tensing, then a moment later she added, : Wet. Dirty. Want Mama:

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, smelling that the baby did in fact need her pants changed. "You close to done in there?" He asked hopefully. He heard Kagome caugh as she whapped her cloth, stirrinig up a large cloud of dust that filled the entire bedroom.

"Not even close. Why?"

:Mama! MAMA!: Aiko whined excitedly at the sound of Kagome's voice. :MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!:

:Quiet pup.: he growled irritably in response.

:Sorry. Pup be good!: she whimpered apologetically.

"It's nothing." He answerered as he grabbed the diaper bag from its resting place against the wall just inside the room. He didn't mind changing the wet ones so much, it was the soiled ones that he would rather leave for Kagome. Seeing as she was busy at the moment, he reluctantly went to work, doing his best to not breath.

:Dirty. Wet. Want Mama: her legs kicked as Inuyasha went to unfasten the cloth around her tiny belly. :Not Mama. Want Mama.:

:Be still.: Inuyasha woofed scoldingly.

:Sorry. Sorry.: She groveled appropriately, then added: Where Mama? Want Mama.:

The adult hanyo's patience was wearing thin, and he growled. It came out more deeply and angrily than he intended as he wiped her clean, then fastened a diaper on again. Aiko's ears flattened against her head, and she wailed, crying large tears. Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt. Aiko was still very young and didn't understand why he was so irritated. He lifted her to his shoulder, letting her little head rest in the crook of his neck, patting her bottom comfortingly.

:Pup bad?: she whimpered softly.

:Pup not bad. Pup noisy.: Inuyasha clarified.

:Pup loves Papa. Loves Mama: Aiko's little hand grabbed hold of his shirt, and she snuffled his shoulder.

That last one made Inuyasha's heart melt into a puddle of warm goo. Aiko was definitely too cute for her own good.

:Papa loves pup too.: he repeated, kissing the top of her head.

00

Sango felt the rush of adrenalin that heightened her senses as she swung the old practice sword. She'd found the set of old sparring swords while exploring the storage room and immediately suggested a friendly match. Miroku felt the burn in his lungs as he dodged every swing Sango threw. He was fast, but Sango was faster. She had already hit him in the arm and the side of his shoulder. Neither blow had been pleasant, and he felt his body ache in protest.

Sango let out a loud yell as she swung the bamboo sword, landing a sharp blow to the back of Miroku's left thigh. With a cry of anguish, Miroku's leg cramped and gave under his weight. He dropped his sword on the ground.

"Had enough yet?" Sango asked, eyeing her fiancé with a satisfied grin.

A loud clap came from across the courtyard, and they turned to see Kagome and Inuyasha standing on the veranda.

"Just give up Miroku. She's clearly your better!" Inuyasha teased as he made his way toward them. He was clearly impressed with Sango's skill with a weapon.

"One must learn to recognize when they have been beaten. My lovely Sango, you have bested me once again." Miroku managed to say through his heavy breathing. He massaged his leg for a few moments before he stood up.

"I had no idea you were so good with a sword." Inuyasha commended.

Sango brushed her bangs out of her eyes, resting the sword over her shoulder. "Are you any good?" She asked him as she leaned down and took the sword Miroku had left on the ground, offering it to Inuyasha.

"I haven't held in a sword in a long time." Inuyasha admitted with a shrug.

"You can't be worse than him." Sango laughed.

"Sango, you wound me." Miroku pouted. Kagome giggled, offering Miroku a hand up.

"Come on lover boy, lets go sit down. I've got to see this." She said as she moved to sit on the veranda. "Come one Inu!" She cheered as Miroku took a seat beside her.

Inuyasha accepted the sword from Sango, then took his stance.

"Are you ready then?" Sango asked, taking her own stance.

"Don't think I'm gunna go easy on you just because you're a girl!" Inuyasha taunted, his golden eyes flashing brightly.

"Good. I expect nothing less."

Sango made the first move, taking aim at Inuyasha from the left. The hanyo met her blow with his sword, and shoved her back."Well done." Sango said with a nod before aiming another blow at Inuyasha's leg.

The hanyo quickly hopped out of the way. He landed behind Sango's right flank and landing a blow to her shoulder.

Sango grunted, but otherwise seemed unscathed.

He watched Sango as she moved, trying to decide what would be the best angle of attack.

"Well, this is interesting." Kagome muttered to Miroku as they watched their significant others battling it out.

"Want to make it more interesting?" Miroku asked with a sly grin. "Care to make a little wager?"

"There will be no gambling." Mama scolded, although she couldn't hide the amusement in her voice as she bounced Aiko in her arms.

"I apologize, Asami-san." Miroku offered apologetically. Kagome waited until her mother was out of earshot then leaned over.

"I've got 2,000 yen on Inuyasha." She muttered.

"You're on." Miroku agreed.

Inuyasha watched as a bead of sweat dripped down Sango's nose. He was more than impressed with her ability to keep up with him. He had thrown three more times, but had only managed to hit once. "Honestly, I'm surprised. I always took you for the 'girly' type." He admitted.

Sango shrugged. "I was a total tomboy before my father remarried when I was twelve. My stepmother was the one that decided to make me a debutant. Right Kagome?"

"Right! Never met a boy she couldn't beat!" Kagome answered with a laugh.

"So you don't really like shopping?"

"I never said that." Sango snorted, following Inuyasha's move in anticipation of his attack. She swung her sword, and caught the tip of Inuyasha's hand as he dodged.

"Youch!" Inuyasha shook his hand to distract from the sharp pain. It was only momentary, and then he was ready again.

"That's my girl!" Miroku cheered loudly.

"Come on Inuyasha! Don't let Sango beat you!" Kagome added, elbowing Miroku in the ribs.

"Your move." Sango said.

Inuyasha grinned wickedly, moved right, then feigned left, the blade of his bamboo sword pointed against his opponent's throat.

Sango was shocked. She couldn't move without Inuyasha landing a 'kill' blow. She had finally met someone to challenge her. She lowered her own sword and nodded her head. "Good match." She said, offering a bow.

Inuyasha smiled, returning the gesture.

"Yes! That's my man!" Kagome cheered, jumping up from her seat. She seemed to be enjoying rubbing Inuyasha's victory in Miroku's face. "You owe my 2,000!"

"I can't believe he beat her!" Miroku said, completely dumbfounded as he pulled out his wallet and placed the money into Kagome's waiting hands.

"You're a good fighter. It's been a while since I actually had to plan my strategy." Sango admitted, slapping Inuyasha's shoulder lightly. The hanyo chuckled.

"You're no slouch yourself." He complimented.

"I think I'll actually have to prepare if we ever have a rematch." She laughed.

"Alright. I'm glad to see you enjoying yourselves, but we do have a wedding to prepare for." Asami reminded. "Do you have a special place around here, or are we doing it right here in the courtyard?"

"Oh, well..." Sango wasn't quite sure how to answer that.

"Actually, I think I know the perfect place, and it's not that far from here." Miroku said. "Would anyone care to join me on a walk there to check it out? Sango?"

"It's worth a look I suppose." Sango agreed.

"Care for a little hike?" Kagome asked Inuyasha curiously.

"Sure, why not." The hanyo agreed.

"I can watch Aiko if you would prefer not to take her along." Asami offered. She cooed at the baby as she layed on the floor on a blanket, happily chewing on the pink lovey she got from Shippo.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked. Even if they weren't going to be gone that long, this would be the first time doing anything without the pup in tow. It wasn't that he didn't trust Asami, but the idea made him a little nervous.

"Of course I'm sure. You two go have some fun. We'll be fine. Kato san and his man are here if anything happens." Asami said, waving them off. "I should have lunch ready by the time you four get back."

"Thanks Mama! See you when we get back!" Kagome called as they followed Miroku out of the courtyard into the forest that surrounded the house.

0

Kagome smiled as she walked under the canopy of summer green. The trees were so full that the light that made it to the ground was filtered green. Her fingers brushed Inuyasha's, and he took her by the hand as they walked behind Sango and Miroku.

"I bet you he gropes her before we get there." Kagome whispered. She decided that she might as well try her luck again. Inuyasha snorted back a laugh.

"Oh he definitely will. Just a matter of when. Two cups of ramen says he doesn't make it ten minutes." Inuyasha countered.

"Deal, but I say he won't make it to five minutes." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha checked his watch to mark the time.

There was something so comfortable and natural about being out under the trees with Inuyasha. He seemed so much more relaxed now than he ever had back in the city. It made Kagome smile to see him so in his element. Her hanyo noticed her smile and sent her a questioning look.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, you just seem so relaxed is all." Kagome mused. Inuyasha shrugged, rolling his eyes at her.

"Probably because I am." he teased.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud smack. "Miroku, can't you keep your roving hands to yourself for once?!" Sango fumed as she continued along the path in a huff, leaving Miroku behind with a large red mark across his cheek. Inuyasha checked his watch and groaned.

"Two minutes and thirteen seconds. Damn, you won." he said.

"I've known him longer." Kagome said with a shrug. "Will you ever learn?" She added as they passed Miroku.

"I can't help myself. My hand is cursed!" Miroku said, jogging to catch up. "Her backside is just so..."

"I don't need to hear that." Inuyasha interrupted. "So where is this place you're taking us?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Not too much farther. Maybe another few minutes." Moriku answered. "It's called 'white purity' by the locals."

"Why is that?" Kagome wondered. Miroku smiled and shook his head.

"I'd tell you, but I think it will become obvious when we get there. There is a legend that centuries ago a powerful priestess battled an evil youkai there."

"You really think that happened?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Who knows."

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted.

"You don't think so?" Kagome said with a curious glance. The hanyou crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's probably the local's way of earning their claim to fame."

"That very well may be, my friend." Miroku agreed with a smile. "We're not far now. Wait up Sango!" He called, jogging to catch up. Sango stopped and turned around, waiting patiently for the rest of the group to catch up. "It's just around this bend if memory serves me. Be warned, you're going to have to protect your eyes." He added as they rounded the bend.

"Protect our eyes?"

But a moment later it became clear why as they entered the clearing. Everything so was white and pristine that you had to squint your eyes to adjust to the brightness. Although, to everyone's relief, they didn't seem to be blinded.

"Wow!" Sango gasped, taking in their surroundings. Everything, from the grass beneath their feet, to the trees that lined the meadow was completely colorless, as if covered in a blanket of snow.

"No wonder they call it 'white purity." Kagome thought aloud. She turned a circle, admiring the natural beauty.

"Might need sunglasses if you have the wedding here." Inuyasha pointed out, blocking the light with his hand.

"We could always hold the ceremony at dusk." Sango suggested.

"That wouldn't be too hard." Miroku agreed. "So does this suit you my love?"

Sango smiled brightly and nodded. "It's perfect. I couldn't ask for a more beautiful setting. What do you think Kagome?"

The three of them turned to the young miko, waiting for her response. She turned, stumbling mid step and collapsed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. With youkai speed he was there before she hit the ground.

0

Kagome's head began to spin, and the sounds of her friends sounded as if they were growing farther away. Everything seemed to bleed white, and she felt as if she were weightless.

The feeling didn't last however.

"Hello my child. Open your eyes." A kind voice coaxed her gently.

Kagome groaned and rubbed her eyes as she pushed herself to her feet. There were no definable landmarks, just white mist everywhere. Why did this feel so familiar?

A gentle laugh caught her by surprise, and she turned around. Standing there, dressed in ancient battle armor stood a woman. She had long ebony hair, and although she appeared youthful, her eyes held a certain wisdom only earned with age.

"I've been waiting for you." She greeted Kagome with a nod of her head.

" Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"Think dear one. You know me, for I have been with you always." She answered. Kagome stood there and thought for a moment, searching her memory. And then it hit her.

"Midoriko. My imaginary friend when I was a little girl!" She realized.

"Well, we did have some adventures, didn't we? You were such a lively little thing. However, I am far from imaginary." Midoriko smiled encouragingly.

"Were you the one I heard that night?" Kagome asked. Midoriko nodded.

"Yes, when your powers reawakened."

"What is going on? Is this a dream?" Kagome asked. Midoriko's smile turned to a frown.

"You are not dreaming, I'm afraid. Do you remember what I told you that night?" Kagome thought about it for a moment.

"True evil..." Kagome whispered in realization. The ancient priestess nodded solemnly. "I still don't quite understand."

"And that is why I have brought you here. Why don't we have a seat? This will take some telling." Midoriko said, gesturing to a large flat stone as it appeared from the mist. Kagome took a seat. "Five hundred years ago, in this very clearing a battle between a young priestess and a truly evil yokai took place."

"Miroku said it was the local legend." Kagome realized, earning a nod.

"All legends have some seed of truth I suppose. However, this miko was said to come from a time in the future by using a magic well."

"This sounds familiar. I think Grandpa told me a story like that about the old well at our shrine."

"Yes. That's the very well." Midoriko nodded, pleased that Kagome remembered her family's history. "Anyway, this young miko was not alone in her fight. She had three allies: a young taijiya- the last of her village, a Buddhist monk, and her hanyo lover. The yokai had amassed his power collecting shards of a shattered jewel. This jewel had the power to either do great good, or terrible evil."

"The Shikon no Tama!" Kagome gasped.

"Yes. The Shikon no tama." The warrior priestess confirmed. "The evil yokai sought to use the Shikon no tama to increase his strength, and destroy his enemies. However, the priestess and her friends stood in his way. So he lured them all to this clearing, where they fought. It was a bloody battle, and in the end every single one of the priestess's friends was killed. So, in a selfless act the miko took the jewel, and used it to channel her spiritual powers to purify the yokai. She let out a blast so powerful that it purified everything in its path." Midoriko finished.

"Wow, That's amazing. I just don't understand what that has to do with me though."

"Her one wish was that her loved ones could live a life free from the pain the Shikon no Tama had caused their lives. I granted it, because I believed it to be a selfless wish- one that would not be tainted by the yokai souls within the jewel. The wish bound the four friends together in a way I never anticipated. The miko that travelled through the well was reborn as herself, the daughter of a young shrine keeper from Tokyo and his wife from a country across the sea. Does this sound familiar as well?"

It dawned on Kagome that it did sound familiar. The shrine where she had grown up had been tended by generations of her father's family, and her mother had been born in the US. "You can't possibly mean...?" Kagome shook her head. There was no way that she was the Miko from the story. It just seemed too bizarre.

"Yes Kagome. You are that same miko." Midoriko said, resting her hand on Kagome's shoulder. She looked the young woman in the eye. "I am afraid that the same yokai the miko battled in the past has been reborn. And if he is allowed to grow in power, the world will be plunged into war. You have been training, and I can sense that you have a good grasp on your new abilities. I am pleased to see this, but I am afraid that it will not be enough. You and your friends must remember your former lives. It is the only way to defeat this enemy."

Kagome sat there for a moment and let Midoriko's words sink in. It was a lot of information all at once, and it was almost too amazing to believe. However, something in Kagome's heart knew that it was all true. She was reminded of a dream she'd had more than once, one that echoed the story she'd just heard. She could remember watching Inuyasha die, and seeing all of her friends bodies strewn across the battlefield. If this new yokai was as awful as the one from the past, then everything she cherished would be put at risk. She didn't want to lose Inuyasha or Aiko, they were far too precious. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay. What do I have to do?" She asked, strengthening her resolve.

"I will show you the memories from that life, as well as the memories of your hanyo, taijiya, monk and yokai lord. It will not be easy, because they lived hard lives. I just want you to know what to expect. Are you ready?"

Kagome nodded her head again, and Midoriko placed her hands on Kagome's temples. She gasped as she watched the images flash before her eyes. Memories of her fifteenth birthday- how she'd been pulled down the well with Mistress Centipede and had the jewel ripped from her body. She saw herself freeing Inuyasha from his curse, and banding together to retrieve the shards after the jewel had been shattered. Slowly they'd become friends, and their group grew. First Shippo had joined them, then Miroku, and Sango. She remembered all of their travels, all of the times they'd fought together. How she'd fallen madly in love with a certain crass mouthed hanyo. Naraku, and Kagura, even Sesshomaru. The night before the final battle, when Inuyasha had confessed that he loved her. How they'd made love under the stars together, and it had been the most loved she'd ever felt. It brought tears to her eyes. And then the final battle when she'd watched as everyone she loved get slaughtered, and then using the Shikon no tama to purify Naraku and end his evil.

Next she witnessed Inuyasha's memories. How he'd grown up alone after his mother's death. Running from humans and yokai alike just to stay alive. It had been a bloody and brutal existence. She witnessed his first meeting with Kikyo, and them falling in love. Their betrayal. The darkness... Until he opened his eyes and saw her. After that everything just seemed to fall into place. Even though they worked to get the Shikon no kakera and kill Naraku, he had friends for the first time, and it was all because one girl had randomly fallen down a well. She watched as he'd fallen in love with her, their travels together, how every happy moment in is life revolved around her. She witnessed everything from gaining the Tetsusaiga, to the band of seven. Even when he confessed his love for her on the night before the battle, and then his death at Naraku's hands.

Sesshomaru had very few sad memories. He'd lived mostly a solitary lifestyle by choice, with a few exceptions. He'd been a proud yokai, ironically it was his pride that ended up killing him in the end. He had been so certain that he would be the one to kill Naraku. After all, Bakusaiga was a magnificent weapon. Unfortunately, it been his downfall. In the final battle Naraku had used Sesshomaru's pride against him. The power of the Shikon jewel had made Naraku stronger than he had anticipated. Every blow he dealt the evil hanyo he received four more in kind- each wound pumping his veins with deadly miasma. His last memories were of being overwhelmed by Naraku's body, cursing himself for his failure.

Miroku's memories weren't as heart wrenching as Inuyasha's, but he'd had his share of heart aches. Witnessing his father being sucked into the wind tunnel. Growing up being raised by a drunken Mushin. Then traveling from village to village spreading the teachings of the Buddha, spending his days listening for any news of Naraku- the youkai that had placed the cursed wind tunnel in his grandfather's hand- and spending his evenings in the company of any woman that would have him. Then his meeting with herself and Inuyasha. Then meeting Sango. It had been so easy to fall in love with her fiery spirit. Something about the way she slapped him when he touched her perfect backside made his heart skip a beat. He knew that she would be the woman to bear his children. It had been love at first slap, and she'd kept him in his place from that moment on. He wanted nothing more than to kill Naraku for cursing him, and using Sango and her brother as his pawns. When the final battle began he had thrown everything he'd had into beating Naraku.

She saw Sango last. Growing up as the clan lord's daughter had placed a lot of expectations on her young shoulders. But she'd always done well in battle, and her father praised her skills and prowess against youkai. She'd loved her little brother the most though. Watching him murder her father and their comrades had shaken her to her core. It was heartbreaking to watch as Kohaku's eyes went from empty to confused and scared. Being buried in the ground, then pulling herself back up; she had refused to die. When she heard the news that her village had been slaughtered. Then meeting Inuyasha- she'd tried to kill him, and joining their group after learning that Naraku had manipulated her. Kohaku being used as a puppet to do Naraku's bidding. Falling in love with that pervert monk with his cursed hand and an affinity for a nice backside. If they lived through the battle with Naraku, she had promised to become his wife and bear his children. It was her last regret that she never got the chance.

When it was all over Kagome couldn't stop the tears as they fell. It was more than a little overwhelming to suddenly hold four lifetime's worth of heartbreak and memories. She was more than a little relieved to know that she hadn't seen any of Shippo's memories. His previous life had ended in tragedy, and she was so happy to know that this time around he had a mother and a father that loved him very much. There was no reason to burden such a sweet child with such ugly memories.

"Are you alright?" Midoriko asked, her voice full of concern.

"I don't know if I can bare to give them their memories back. They had such hard lives the first time, why do I have to ruin it by making them remember?" Kagome cried, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Because it is the only way." Midoriko answered matter of factly.

"And Naraku? How am I supposed to defeat him this time around when I don't have the jewel anymore?"

"You have no need of the jewel. All of the power you need to defeat him is inside of you. And I will be there to guide you when the time comes. You and I are of one soul. We were bound together when you purified the jewel. You are so much more than you can comprehend. And you will have Inuyasha and the monk and slayer with you as well. I have faith in you. Now our time together is up. If I keep you here much longer your hanyo might not be able to keep his composure." Midoriko's eyes twinkled knowingly.

"Will I ever see you again?" Kagome asked.

"Perhaps..."

Midoriko's last word echoed softly as she felt herslef being pulled back to reality.

Her eyes shot opened and she gasped for air. Inuyasha cradled her in his arms, looking more worried for her than he'd ever been. As she took her first gasping breath, her hand shot up and glanced against his temple. "Kagome!" He yelled, his voice full of relief. But as her hand slid down his face, his face fell.

Kagome watched as his memories flashed before her eyes once more as they transferred to him. Tears filled her eyes at the pain and the loneliness she knew he'd endured. Would he hate her for doing this to him?

It only lasted a moment, and it was all over. Inuyasha blinked down at her with those beautiful golden eyes. He looked so confused, and a little lost. "K-Kagome?"

"Yes?" She answered through her tears. Please don't hate me! She thought.

"What just happened? You just collapsed, and then... what the hell?"

"Gods, I'm so sorry." Kagome whimpered, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "Please don't hate me."

"How could I ever hate you, wench?" Came his soft reply as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome smiled, remembering all the times he had called her that when they'd hutend the shards all those years ago. It had become a term of endearment of sorts.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome! Are you alright?"

Sango and Miroku came rushing over.

"I'm alright. I think I just fainted because I didn't get much sleep last night." She fibbed as she let Inuyasha help her up again. Her feet felt a little wobbly, and she lost her balance, feeling Inuyasha's arms tighten around her to keep her from falling once more.

"I think I should take her back to the house. Will you be alright if we go on ahead?" Inuyasha asked Sango and Miroku.

"Of course." Sango said with a nod.

"We'll be fine. You just take care of Kagome."

Inuyasha waited a moment until Kagome steadied her feet then he knelt down, offering her his back. With a smile of recognition, Kagome grabbed his shoulders, and he hefted her up, gripping her by the thighs. "Hold on, we'll be there soon." He said before bounding off toward the tree line.

It didn't take Inuyasha more than a few minutes to get back to the house, but the ride had been an exhilarating one. It felt like all of the other times she'd ridden on his back, the wind whipping through her hair. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed as he landed silently in the courtyard.

Mama sat on the veranda with Aiko laying on a blanket, playing peek-a-boo. Asami looked up at them curiously. "That was fast. I haven't even started lunch. Where are Sango and Miroku?"

"We had to hurry back because _someone_ fainted." Inuyasha answered, squeezing Kagome's legs playfully.

"Are you alright?" Mama asked. "I'll get you some water."

"I'm alright Mama, really. It was just lack of sleep. I think I just need a little nap. Do you think you could watch Aiko for a little longer?" Kagome asked. She had a feeling that Inuyasha was going to have some questions for her when then got to their room.

Asami nodded her head. "Of course. You go get some rest."

"Thanks Mom. I'll come get the pup here in a little while." Inuyasha said as they headed off to their room.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a long night for Detective Tanaka. Trudging through the woods in search of a dead body had not been his first choice of evening activity. He would much rather have spent his time at home with his dog and a bottle of beer.

Tanaka stared down at the slightly melted I.D card on his desk, and the smiling face of the young man it had once belonged to.

_Akitoki Hojo, Age: 23, Sex: Male, Hair: Brown, Eyes: Brown, Height: 5' 7"_

He looked over the missing persons report and sighed. He'd really been hoping that this one would turn up alive. He picked up his phone and dialed the number listed. It only rang once before someone answered.

"Hello?" Came the voice of a young woman.

"Is this Miss Eri Watanabe?" He asked.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I am Detective Tanaka from the Tokyo Police department, and I'm calling in reguards to a missing persons report you filed."

"Did you find Hojo? Is he alright?" She asked, her voice full of hope.

"Unfortunatly, Miss Watanabe, Mister Hojo's body was found in the woods last night. Is there any chance that you would be able to come down to the station and answer some questions for me?"

He heard her gasp in surprise at the news. "I knew something was wrong when he wouldn't answer my texts. I would be glad help in any way that I can. Hojo was my friend, and he didn't deserve this. What time should I come in?"

"As soon as you can, if it isn't too much trouble."

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all. Is this morning too soon?"

"Not at all. I just want to say that I am so very sorry for your loss, Miss Watanabe." He offered his condolences.

"Thank you Detective. Good bye."

"Good Bye."

He put his phone back into his pocket. Calling the deceased's loved ones was never an easy task, but he always handled it as delicately as possible. Now the next step was to uncover what had happened to Mister Hojo. Hopefully Miss Watanabe could fill in some blanks.

00

Eri couldn't stop her tears as she dialed Akito's number to tell him the terrible news.

"Hello?"

"Akito!" Eri wailed into the phone.

"Eri? Is everything alright?" He asked.

Eri took a shaky breath, "No. The police found a body in the woods last night. They'r pretty sure that it's Akitoki's." Her voice broke at the end, and she couldn't help the pitiful cry that escaped her.

"My god! Are they sure it's him?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah, the detective I talked to sounded pretty certain. I'm supposed to go in to the station to answer some questions. Do you want to meet me there? You knew him best, and can probably answer their questions better than I can." Eri asked. "Do you think it was Kagome?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. All we can do is tell them what we know and hope that justice is served. I'll meet you there in an hour."

"I am so sorry Akito. If you need anything, I just want you to know that I'm here." Eri offered.

"Thank you Eri. I'll see you soon."

Eri wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve. Her entire face felt puffy from crying, but there wasn't time to sit here and feel sorry for herself. She needed to get up and do her best to help the detectives get justice for Hojo.

0000

Much to Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha had not demanded an explaination of any kind when they arrived at their room. Instead he sat himself down on the bed and waited quietly. Kagome wasn't sure what she had expected his reaction to be, but this hadn't been it. She stared at him, slack jawed and in utter bewilderment.

"What?" He finally asked when he became uncomfortable with her gaze.

Kagome swallowed her confusion and focused.

"Can you, or that is to say, do you, you know, remember..." she stammered, still unable to find the right words.

"You mean do I suddenly remember our past lives in the sengoku jidai tracking down Shikon no kakera? Yes, I do." He answered, his tone laced with annoyance. "Mind telling me why?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously. "I had a vision when I passed out." She answered. "Of Midoriko."

"The miko that created the Shikon no Tama?"

"Yes. She said that in order to defeat Naraku this time around we would need our past memories."

"Did she say why? Or which memories?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head, earning a frustrated growl from her mate.

Inuyasha really didn't take kindly to being manipulated by some ancient miko's ghost. What right did either of them have, forcing those memories on him?

Kagome watched as Inuyasha sat there with a silent scowl. She could see the anger swimming in his amber eyes, and she knew that she was the cause of it. Tears of guilt welled up in her eyes as she remembered all of the hardship that he had endured in his former life. "I'm so sorry. I was just to releaved to see you. I didn't know it would..." She tried to explain, her voice catching in her throat.

Kagome's words made Inuyasha pause. He couldn't be angry with her. She was just as much a pawn in this as he was. He sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around his mate, pulling her close to his chest. "Hey, it's not your fault. Stop crying." He soothed.

"It's just, when Midoriko gave all of our memories, I saw everything. It broke my heart knowing what you indured just to survive." she sniffled.

Inuyasha shook his head. Life back then had been violent and bloody. He knew that some of the things he had done in order to survive would make most hardened criminals piss themselves. And yet, Kagome wasn't disgusted by him, or even scared. She cried for him.

"You are the weirdest woman I've ever met. " He laughed.

Kagome looked up at him with a look of confusion at his backhanded statement. "Huh?"

"Well, you are. And I love you." He added.

"I love you too, you rude hanyo." Kagome chuckled, nuzzling her nose against his jaw. "Mama should have lunch ready by now." She realized.

"My head is pounding. I think I'll take a nap."

"Alright. I'll come back to check on you later." Kagome said as she left the room.

Kagome found herself back in the kitchen feeling a bit better than she had a moment ago. Her mother stood with her back toward the door, Aiko's head resting sweetly on her shoulder. The baby burbled happily upon seeing her mother, earning a smile from the young miko.

"Hello sweet girl!" Kagome cooed, reaching to caress her daughter's soft cheek. Mama turned and smiled her own greeting.

"I thought you'd be a bit longer than that." she teased as Kagome took the baby from her. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha has a headache and decided to take a nap." Kagome answered.

"Is he alright?" Mama asked. Kagome shrugged. She was surprised all he had was a headache, considering.

"It was a stressful night. I think a nap will do him some good." Kagome answered, trying to convince herself as much as her mother.

Mama nodded. "Well, lunch is all but ready. Sango and Miroku got back a few minutes ago. They went to wash up before we eat. Will you help me set the table dear?"

"Sure Mama. I'd be glad to help." Kagome chirped, setting Aiko in the bouncy chair on the floor. Aiko whimpered softly, not at all pleased with being set down. Kagome cooed as she got to her feet. "You're alright baby girl. I'll be right here. I just have to help Grandma set the table."

"She reminds me of you when you were that age." Mama said, her voice whistful as she handed Kagome a stack of plates. The younger woman went about setting them on the table while her mother reminisced about her early days of motherhood. "You loved being held, and if I put you down I had to be where you could see me, otherwise I wouldn't get a moment's peace. You were such a mama's girl. In fact, you didn't want anything to do with your father until you were about a year old. He thought you hated him because every time he held you, you would scream!"

"I hated Papa? Me, really?" Kagome asked in disbelief. For as long as she could remember she had adored her father, almost to the point of worshiping the very ground he walked on.

"I don't think it was that you hated him. I think it had more to do with the fact that you spent nearly all of your time with me, so you didn't really get comfortable with him until then." Mama explained as she set the food on the table.

"Aiko is crazy about Inuyasha." Kagome admitted. "It's been nice having him around to help. Everything was so overwhelming at first, but I think we're finally falling into a routine."

"I'm glad to hear that dear. Those first few weeks are always such a blur. I thought I'd lose my mind after you were born. Luckily your grandmother flew in to help me. Your father had to return to work soon after you were born, so having her around was such a relief. I'm glad Inuyasha has taken the time away from work to be with you and the baby." Asami smiled.

"I am too." Kagome agreed.

Sango and Miroku joined them a few moments later and the four of them sat down to eat.

They spent the meal chatting happily together about the day's events and their plans for the wedding. Mama laughed along when Sango suggested Miroku challenge Inuyasha to a duel. The three women amused themselves predicting the outcome of such a match. Not one of them seemed to think he had even the slightest chance of winning.

"Asami san, you're cooking is absolutely delicious." Miroku said, changing the subject. He didn't find their predictions as amusing as they did.

"Thank you Miroku." Mama smiled brightly as his compliment. "I was wondering, if you three would go into town with me and pick up supplies for the wedding tomorrow."

"Sure." Sango nodded.

"Of course Mama. What all are we getting?" Kagome asked.

"Well, there is the food for dinner, the sake for the ceremony, the flowers. Sango, Miroku, how do you feel about lining the path to the meadow with lanterns?"

"I love it."

"Whatever Sango wants." Miroku agreed.

"Good. Then we'll need quite a few of those. Can you think of anything else?"

"Oh! I completely forgot about the bachelorette party!" Kagome realized, feeling rather stupid.

"Actually, I don't really feel like going out if that's alright with you." Sango admitted.

"Maybe we could do a little something here then. What about facials and manecures?" Kagome offered. Sango smiled. That sounded more her speed.

"I'd like that."

"Are we walking, or driving?" Miroku asked.

Asami thought for a moment. "I suppose we should probably drive. I don't think we'll have enough arms between us to carry it all back on our own."

"Alright." Miroku nodded.

"Good. It's going to be a busy afternoon trying to get everything set up. I'll need everyone here helping to make sure the wedding goes off without a hitch." Asami said.

"We're here to help however we can." Kagome agreed as she finished her lunch. She stood from her chair and put her plate in the sink before giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for lunch Mama. I'm just going to let Inuyasha know what is going on and I'll be ready to leave."

Sango placed her plate in the sink and kissed Asami's other cheek. "Yes, thank you Mama san. I'll just grab my purse and I'll be ready."

"You're welcome dears. I'll clean up, and we can leave in half an hour. Kagome, do you think Inuyasha will want anything to eat while we're gone?"

Kagome knealt down and lifted Aiko to her shoulder. "I'll ask." She said as she made her way back to the bedroom.

00

Inuyasha felt something small and warm nestle against his chest, rousing him from his nap. His head was still pounding, but where it had felt like a jackhammer earlier it now felt more like loud bass. The soft scent of pup filled his nose and he sighed, wrapping his arm around her small form. Aiko cooed softly through her pacifier at him.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked as she grabbed the diaper bag. Inuyasha shrugged, absently scratching his neck.

"My head still hurts, but not as badly as it did."

Kagome frowned, feeling the guilt sit in her gut like a stone. "I'm so sorry." She offered, knowing that it probably didn't mean much at the moment. She sat herself down on the bed, Aiko now between them. "This is all my fault."

Inuyasha reached his arm around to pull her closer. "Quit bellyaching wench. I ain't mad or anything." He snorted. Kagome was surprised at the brash tone of his voice. She couldn't help the uprising of anger that overshadowed her guilt.

The acrid scent of Kagome's anger reached his nose, and he paused. He hadn't meant to come off like a complete ass, but it was difficult not to fall back into old habits from his former life. He took a calming breath before addressing her again. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just... I don't know... which one is me." He tried to explain.

Kagome sighed, shaking her head. She leaned over and looked her mate in the eyes. "They're both you. I've known you in both lives, and I know that despight all of your brash behavior, deep down you weren't any different from how you are now."

"You sure about that, woman? I was a 'class a' jerk back in the day."

"You and I both know you never meant it." Kagome chuckled, kissing the corner of his mouth. Inuyasha sighed loudly, nodding his head.

"How did you know?" He wondered. Kagome's eyes twinkled knowlingly, and she shrugged.

"I think it was because you were always willing to help even if you made a big stink about doing it. Actions speak louder than words."

"Guess I wasn't very good at being indifferent." He admitted.

Kagome chuckled nervously and lifted Aiko up, holding her in the crook of her arm. "Everyone is waiting for me. We're heading to the village to pick up supplies for the wedding tomorrow. Do you want to come along?"

"I think I'll stay here. My head is still killing me. Have Kato drive you. I'll feel better knowing he's keeping an eye on you." Inuyasha said, his voice wary.

"Alright. You rest up. There is some food left over from lunch if you get hungry while we're gone."

" Thanks. Have fun." Inuyasha yawned, curling up under the blanket once again.

"I will, love. Good night." She kissed Inuyasha's cheek before grabbing the diaper bag and heading out the door.

0000

Eri clutched Akito's arm nervously as they were led to an open conference room. "Please, have a seat." The officer said, indicating the chairs placed around the large table in the center of the room. "Detective Tanaka should be with you momentarily." And with that the officer left.

Akito grabbed a chair and pulled it out, offering Eri a seat. "Thank you." Came her soft reply as she settled into the chair. Akito took the seat next to her, but didn't say a word. Eri fidgeted in her seat, throwing a sidelong glance at her companaion.

"What?" He asked lightly, his expression curious.

"Nothing. It's just... you look so much like him." Eri stammered. And it was true. Akito was almost the spitting image of his younger brother. If Eri didn't know any better she might easily mistake to two. Tears began collecting in her eyes, and she fought them back.

"Are you alright?" Akito asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Eri sniffled, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"Not really." She answered.

"Hey, it'll be alright." His hand squeezed her shoulder gently.

Akito's voice was so certain, Eri couldn't help but feel that he was right. "Thank you." She whispered.

The door swung open with a soft creak and they were joined by a man in his early thirties. He was dressed in all black and carried a file and a notebook under his arm. He nodded to them in greeting, then shut the door behind himself before taking a seat across the table.

"I'm Detective Tanaka. Are you Miss Eri Watanabe?" He asked.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you in person Detective." Eri nodded. "This is Akito Hojo, Akitoki's older brother." She added, introducing her companion. The detective nodded another greeting.

"It is nice to meet you both. I'm so sorry it has to be under such terrible circomstances." Tanaka offered. "I don't wish to upset you, but I was hoping that the two of you could shed some light on Akitoki's life. Where did he work, what were his hobbies, anything at all. No detail is too small."

"Well, Akitoki worked at Obanari Dentistry as a dental assistant." Akito started. "He loved baseball and horror films. His job kind of kept him from having much of a social life, but I don't think that bothered him much."

"Hojo kun was so kind," Eri added, but was cut short by a wracking sob. Akito placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"It's alright Eri chan." He soothed. "Officer, my brother was the kindest most generous man I've ever known. Everyone loved him. He took pride in his job, and worked hard. I didn't think anything could have made him happier until..."

"Until what, Mister Hojo?"

"Until he met his girlfriend." Akito finished. "They were engaged recently, but they were having some troubles."

"I'd say." Eri snorted, feeling nothing but anger at the mention of her former friend.

"Troubles?" Detective Tanaka asked. He took a pen from his pocket and jotted something down on his notepad.

"He found out she was cheating on him." Eri elaborated coldly. "He walked in on them a few days before..." her voice trailed off as her emotions overtook her once again.

"I never did like her, but my brother was smitten. There was just something off about the way she treated him." Akito said. Detective Tanaka continued to take notes.

"What was her name, his girlfriend?" Detective Tanaka asked curiously.

"Higurashi Kagome." Eri answered. "She was the last person to see him before he disappeared." She added, her anger bubbling in her chest. She pulled her phone form her pocket and pulled up the texts that Hojo had sent her the night he'd disappeared. "He told me that he wanted to make things work, but she wasn't going to break it off with the other guy. She showed up at his apartment that night." She said, sliding the phone across the table. Detective Tanaka picked it up and studied it, slowly scrolling through the messages. "I'd be willing to bet anything that something happened that night. Akito said he asked Kagome about it, and she told him that she hadn't seen Akitoki since before the sixth, but see there, those texts he sent me about her showing up as his apartment are from the seventh."

"This is new information is certainly enlightening, and I assure you that we will investigate every avenue to discover what happened to Mr. Hojo. Do you know the name of Miss Higurashi's other gentleman friend?"

"I..." Eri shook her head. "I don't."

"His name was Inuyasha. I don't know his last name though." Akito said, his eyes flashing with recognition.

"Do you mind if I make a copy of these?" the detective asked, as he studied Eri's phone again.

"Please, take whatever you need." Eri answered.

"Now I have one more question for you, and it may be difficult to answer, but was your brother into any drugs? Did he gamble? Was he into anything that might have gotten him into trouble with the wrong type of people?"

"Not at all. My brother was as straight as they come. He never got so much as a parking ticket." Akito's fist smacked the table as he came to his brother's defense. Eri was glad to know that Akito wasn't going to let anyone forget what a wonderful person his brother was. It was very endearing.

"Hojo kun wasn't the type!" Eri pipped in. Detective Tanaka nodded his head as he jotted more down on his notebook, than he looked up at them, his expression somber.

"Thank you Mr. Hojo, Miss Watanabe. This has been very informative. I am so sorry for your loss. If there is anything else you can think of, please just give me a call." Tanaka said, offering both of them one of his business cards.

"Thank you Detective. You've been very kind. Please, find whoever did this to my brother." Akito said as he stood from his chair.

"Yes, thank you." Eri echoed.

"You are welcome. Take care."

Eri followed Akito from the conference room and breathed a sigh of relief. They had given the police all of the information they had, now it was up to them to make sure that Hojo's killer was brought to justice.

0000

Inuyasha woke with a start.

Something wasn't right. He could feel it in his gut, like a churning.

He felt the soft bedding restle as he moved. He was in bed, but he didn't remember how he'd gotten there. He studied the room in the dim light, making himself aware of the exits in case the need to escape arose. The little room wasn't anything special, just a bed, and a small chest of drawers. The opposite wall was a sliding screen, there was another door to his left where he could hear the soft sound of running water he recognized as a shower, and a smaller door to his left- most likely a storage closet.

Perhaps Kagome had brought him here in order for them to heal up after a fight? He took a deep whiff, scenting the room. He couldn't make out any lingering scent of blood. How long had he been here? He sniffed again. The air was thick with the smell of himself and Kagome, but no one else, which perplexed the hanyo.

He _could_ wait here until Kagome returned, but patience was not a virtue he was known for. He pushed himself to his feet, took a few steps and stopped, unused to the stiff blue hakama he was dressed in. He'd seen Kagome's kid brother wear them before. What had he called them? Jeenz?

Why he would be wearing clothes from Kagome's time was beyond him. He much preferred his fire rat clothes to that of modern times. Had his wounds been so terrible that only Kagome's modern medicine could have healed him? He wracked his brain for any recollection of what he had been doing before waking up here. His mind was a blank. Inuyasha frowned.

He walked over to the chest and pulled the drawers open. They were empty and musty from disuse. There had to be something here that he recognized, somet kind of clue to where he was and why he was here. He turned around and noticed a few large bags resting at the foot of the bed. He knealt down and unzipped the largest, throwing its contents to the floor haphazardly. It was nothing but clothing, and he growled in frustration.

The sound of running water ceased, and he heard Kagome humming sweetly from behind the door. He felt a sudden rise of panic as he eyed the mess of clothes strewn about the room. As quickly as possible, he grabbed several of the garments and stuffed them back into the empty bag.

The door slid open and Kagome backed into the room wrapped in nothing but a towel. The hanyo froze. On one hand he didn't want to get caught peeping, but he also didn't want to face her ire at the large mess he'd made. In a flash he jumped up and dashed for the closet, hiding himself behind the door.

To his great relief Kagome had been preoccupied by her bag of toiletries to notice anything else.

Through the narrow crack in the door Inuyasha watched as Kagome turned and placed her bag on the bed, then dropped her towel to the floor. The hanyo's eyes nearly popped form his head at the sight of Kagome's naked body before him. His mouth watered at the sight of her creamy skin, and the soft rounding of her breasts and hips. He felt his groin tighten uncomfortably and cursed his current attire. Now not only was he being a creep, but if Kagome caught him here, there would be no hiding the obvious bulge in his crotch. He was going to get sat into a crater for sure.

Kagome looked down at the clothes thrown about the floor and shook her head. "Sheesh. What a mess." She grumbled as she leaned over, giving the hanyo a generous view of her backside. What would he give to be able to touch, even just once? Damn, that pervert of a monk was rubbing off on him.

He felt a tickle in his nose, and cursed the heavy smell of dust that permeated the small closet. He could feel his lungs tightening, readying to force the offending object outward and he held his breath, willing his body to ignore its involuntary response. Leaning forward, he placed one hand over his mouth and nose, the other on his chest, holding in the sneeze as best he could. Unfortunatly, his head brushed against the door. It creaked noisily, and Kagome turned her head, eyeing the closet curiously.

A knowing smile curled the edges of her lips upward as she stood and made her way toward him. Fuck! There was nowhere to hide! If she found him here, watching her like this there would be hell to pay. Inuyasha felt his heart quicken as Kagome's footfalls came closer, and he backed himself into the the corner, willing himself invisible.

The door swung open, the light from the main room blinding him momentarily. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha cringed and covered his face with his hand, waiting for the verbal onslaught that was sure to come. But when Kagome remained quiet, he braved a peek through his fingers. She stood there, naked as the day she was born with her hands on her hips, seemingly unaware of her state of undress, or perhapse angry enough at him that she didn't care.

"I wasn't peeping! I swear!" He barked defensively, cursing the way his cheeks burned warm with embarrassment. He expected Kagome to yell, to throw things, to make a scene. It felt like an eternity before he heard her walk towards him, and he braced himself for the slap he surely deserved.

Instead he felt her soft hand take his, pulling it slowly away from his face. Inuyasha's blush brightened, hoping she didn't notice the bulge in his pants that was now glaringly noticeable.

"What are you doing hiding in the closet?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Inuyasha opened his eyes, surprised by the lack of hostility he heard in her tone.

"I-I-I" he stammered, doing his damndest to keep his eyes aimed at her face. Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly, her brow creasing as she studied him. Now he really felt like an idiot, which made his anger flare. Kagome's eyes widened suddenly, her hand moving unconsciously to rub the junction where her left shoulder met her neck.

"Inu, are you alright?" She asked softly. Slowly she reached up and brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. The sensation of her soft skin against his sent his mind reeling. Jumbled images swirled through his mind. He remembered sitting around the campfire on a clear summer night, watching as Kagome taught their friends to play a card game. A flash of Kagome, her bare skin flush as she stared up at him lovingly. Then the sensation of wind whipping through his hair as he ran through the forest, the weight of Kagome on his back, then another image: Kagome nestled in bed, her dark hair a frizzy halo around her lovely face. What the hell was going on?

A tear escaped his eye and ran down his cheek. Inuyasha shook his head in response. No, he was not alright. Everything was a jumble, and he couldn't make any sense of it.

"Come lay down." Kagome said, taking him by the hand and leading him back to the bed. She had a look of determination on her face as she placed one hand on each of his shoulders and forched him to sit. "What's wrong?"She asked, settling herself down at his side, unconcerned with her current state of undress. Her nakedness still made him feel uncomfortable, dispight the nagging feeling of familiarity. But if she wasn't going to make a fuss about it, neither would he.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" She asked. Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't feel right burdening her with his problems. He should be able to shoulder them on his own. He shook his head, avoiding eye contact.

"Nothing." He said. "It's just a headache." He flinched as another round of jumbled memories flashed before him.

"Stop lying to me." Kagome sighed. She moved, lifting her leg over his lap so that she strattled him. Inuyasha felt like his heart might burst as her arms wrapped around his neck. His face was now the same red as his fire rat robe with embarrassment at the physical reaction her closeness coaxed from his body. Had she lost her sense of shame? What in the world would make Kagome, the girl that had screamed every time he'd accidentally seen her naked, suddenly throw herself at him? He cursed his hardening errection. What right did he have to feel that way about her? She wasn't his mate, or his wife.

Kagome sighed, and let her shoulder slump slightly as she brushed her hair around her neck, exposing her left shoulder. Inuyasha had to do a double take when he saw the mark emblazoned just above her left collar bone. It was a mating mark. His mark.

He felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he closed his eyes. When the hell had that happened?

_**Think hard dumb ass.** _ His yōkai snapped, pulling itself to the forefront of his mind. 

****

_You didn't!_ His inner voice snarled. He felt sickened by the very thought that his yokai would do such a thing to Kagome.

****

_**I didn't do anything you didn't already want to do. ******_

********** **

_How dare you! She doesn't know what this means!_

********** **

_**You're such an idiot.** _

********** **

_Fuck you._ Inuyasha hadn't wished to be rid of his yokai blood more than he did in that moment. He was disgusted with himself. How could he have allowed his yokai to mate Kagome, forcing her to become bound to a lowly tainted hanyo?

********** **

_**God damn it! THINK. HARD.**_ __

******__** ** **

_"You've been gone so long. I thought maybe you'd changed your mind about us." Kagome cried. He tightened his grip on her, and burried his nose in her hair._

******__** ** **

_"Never." He murmured. His hand brushed across her soft cheek before pulling her in for a kiss. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long."_

******__** ** **

_She looked up and sook her head, brushing her fingers across his lips. "It doesn't matter, you're here now." And she grabbed his shirt, pulling in for another heated kiss._

******__** ** **

_"My mate." He rumbled._

******__** ** **

_He watched as Kagome nodded. "Yes, your mate."_

********** **

The memory shifted quickly once more.

********** **

_Kagome lay before him on her bed, her legs wrapping around him as he knealt on the ground before her. He felt her hot tongue run the length of one of he ears, igniting a fire in his blood that shot straight to his groin._

********** **

_"Kagome... Are you sure?"_

********** **

_She nodded. "I've never been more sure." She answered softly._

********** **

"Inuyasha?" The sound of Kagome's voice pulled him away from his thoughts. "Hey. Please, tell me what's wrong?"

********** **

Inuyasha blinked, allowing his eyes to focus on her beautiful face. "Fuck. My head." He growled, leaning his forehead against hers. He sat there for a moment as his memories unjumbled themselves. "I'm sorry."

********** **

"For what?" Kagome asked, resting her hand on the side of his face.

********** **

"For forgetting." He brushed his hair away from his face. "I woke up and didn't know where I was. I thought we were still hunting shards." He admitted.

********** **

Kagome laughed softly, covering her mouth with her hand. "I thought you were acting odd. No wonder you hid in the closet. I bet you were mortified!"

********** **

"Hey! It ain't that funny! I thought for sure you were going to find me in there and sit me to oblivion for spying on you."

********** **

"It is pretty funny." Kagome giggled, kissing his nose. A playful grin spread across her face. "Did you... like what you saw?"

********** **

Inuyasha growled lustfully, pulling himself and Kagome down on the bed, rolling so that he hovered over her. "Hell yes." Inuyasha said, his voice low. He lowered his head to her chest and nuzzled the soft flesh. "Mmmm." He muttered drunkenly. Kagome laughed and wrapped her legs tightly around him,

********** **

"You are rather fond of them, aren't you?"

********** **

"Is it that obvious?" He asked, peeking up at her with feigned innocence.

********** **

"What do you think?"

********** **

Inuyasha lifted himself up on his elbows and lowered his mouth over one of her nipples. He lavished it slowly, loving the soft mewling sound his mate made at his attention. The pink peak hardened as he took it between his lips. He suckled lightly, gently, drawing a small mouthful of the sweet liquid from within.

********** **

Kagome gasped as she felt Inuyasha nurse. His nursing was so much different that the baby's. He was much more gentle, his tongue swirling around her nipple, suckling gently. "Ah." She moaned, arching herself into him as he repeated the process on the other side.

********** **

"You like that?" He hummed seductively, as he undid his jeans and kicked them to the floor.

********** **

"More than I thought I would." Kagome answered as she felt his length press against her inner thigh.

********** **

00

********** **

"You're late." Sango teased as Kagome entered the room with a bag in hand.

********** **

"Sorry, I had to put the baby down." Kagome apologized as she plopped herself down on the tatami mat next to Sango.

********** **

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, and smiled knowingly at the soft blush of her daughter's cheeks. "And why, may I ask did you take so long to come get her? I thought you were only taking a quick shower."

********** **

Kagome chuckled nervously and shrugged. "I got... distracted."

********** **

"Ah, _young love!_ " Asami gushed, clasping her hands over her heart. Sango's jaw dropped, and Kagome's face turned a bright shade of red.

********** **

_"Mother!"_ Kagome sqwaked indignantly.

********** **

"We're all adults here, dear. There isn't anything to be ashamed of. Maybe just keep it down a little next time." Mama teased lightly.

********** **

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kagome lied. "So, should we get started?" She asked, happily changing the subject.

********** **

"Ooh, lets!" Sango agreed.

********** **

00

********** **

Inuyasha backed out of the room on tiptoe, sliding the screen as quietly as possible so as not to wake the baby from her sleep. He turned and headed down the walkway toward the kitchen, hoping that those left overs that Kagome had promised were still in the fridge.

********** **

The dark was broken by the bright light from the moon. The soft sound of crickets filled the night air, and he breathed deeply, drinking in the heady scent of summer. He wasted no time finding the kitchen, and helped himself to the leftovers. His stomach growled loudly as she stepped out on the veranda, stuffing a large bite of food into his mouth.

********** **

His nose twitched at the scent of sake. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miroku sitting to his right, almost hidden by shadows. He sighed thoughtfully, turning his face to the sky and took a swig.

********** **

"It'ssss beautiful, isn' it?" Miroku asked as he put his cup down.

********** **

Inuyasha took another bite of his dinner. "Yup." He said through his mouth full of food.

********** **

"You don' really get to sssee them like this innn th'city." Miroku said, his words slurring together slightly. "It'ssss a shame really tha' nobody seems ta misssss em much."

********** **

The two of them sat in relative silence, Inuyasha finishing his meal as Miroku watched the stars.

********** **

"You want some?" Miroku asked, offering Inuyasha a cup of his own. The hanyo shrugged. He wasn't usually one for alcohol, but after the day he'd had, perhaps it wouldn't hurt. He sat down next to Miroku and took the offered drink, downing it in one gulp.

********** **

The liquid spread a warmth throughout his body as it filled his stomach. He hiccuped once and held the cup out for more.

********** **

"I wass wonderin' Inuyasha..." Miroku said as he poured the hanyou another drink. "How did we get sssso lucky?"

********** **

"How do you mean?" The hanyou asked, downing his second helping in one gulp again. He enjoyed the feeling of alchohol numbing his senses more than he anticipated. Unfortunatly, his yokai metabolism burned the sake off far too quickly to actually have much effect. That just meant that he would have to drink more.

********** **

"I mean, tha' you an' me, we're lucky to have sssuch beautiful women love us. Sango 's the mos' amazin' woman I ever met! Wha' if I ssscrew it up?" Miroku cried, taking another swig.

********** **

"That calls for another drink." Inuyasha said, taking the jug of sake from Miroku, and he poured himself another helping. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm rush as it entered his system. "Look Bozu, the only way you're gunna fuck this up is if you're stupid enough to cheat on her." Another warming gulp of sake went down the hatch, then another.

********** **

Miroku gasped incredulously. "I wouldn'!" He said, hitting his leg with his fist. "Sango s' the love of my life! I couldn'! But you know! You know how bein' married is! You an' K'gome have a BABY!"

********** **

"We do!" Inuyasha gasped, as if just realizing it for the first time.

********** **

"How do ya make it work? Isn' it hard? Doesn' gettin' married change thingsss?"

********** **

"Ha! Absolutely not!" Inuyasha laughed, downing two more cupfuls. By now he was beginning to feel a bit tipsy, his words felt heavier on his tongue as he spoke them.

********** **

"Doesn' havin' a baby kinda ruin th' mood?"

********** **

"Nah!" The hanyou shrugged. He downed his eighth drink. "'Kay, she mighta been a bit tired n'the beginnin', but we made it work. S'not that hard."

********** **

Miroku took another drink of his own. "We're friendss righ? You an me? Can I ask how much you an K'gome do th'deed?" He giggled at the last three words. Inuyasha frowned for a minute, but then he threw his free arm around Miroku's shoulder.

********** **

"Man youuu're like the brother I never had! I love ya!" Inuyasha admitted drunkenly.

********** **

"I lovvvvve you too! You do have a *hic* brother tho." Miroku pointed out.

********** **

"Yeah, an' tha' guy is a bastard! I'd neeever tell him tha' K'gome and I fuck like ...every day!" His voice tapered to a whispered giggled near the end.

********** **

"Tha'sss m'boy!" Miroku cheered. "Ya got *hic*me beat! Ssango n' I probobobably *hic* do it a *hic* few timesss a week!"

********** **

"That deserves another drink!" Inuyasha said, pouring himself and Miroku another cup each.

********** **

"To our _beautiful women!_ May they alwayss *hic* keep our bedsss *hic* warm!"

********** **

"To sex!" Inuyasha agreed jovially. The two clanked their glasses together and downed the liquid one last time.

********** **

00

********** **

Kagome tried not to smile as she looked over her handy work, so as not to crack the mud mask painted over her face. Her fingers were a soft shade of pink and her toes a lovely plum color. Normally she would have just done a clear coat, but she figured that since it was a special occation she would splurge.

********** **

"How did you learn to do the flowers like this?" Sango asked, admiring Kagome's work on her own nails. Her face too was painted with the green mud.

********** **

"YouTube." She admitted. "You can learn to do just about anything there. And I got the special tools at a drug store. Do you really like them?" She asked hopefully. She'd been practicing on herself, but the designs hadn't ever turned out right.

********** **

"I love them!" Sango gushed. "See Mama?" she said, showing Asami her manicure. Kagome had done a French base and painted delicate white and glittery gold blossoms over the top. She'd done Sango's toes in a simple French manicure.

********** **

"They're beautiful." Mama agreed. Her own nails were polished to a sheen, then painted with a clear base. She liked to keep things as simple as possible. It was Sango's day after all. "You'll be a lovely bride." She said, wrinkling her nose a little. "When can we wash this mud off?"

********** **

"The instructions said after fifteen minutes." Kagome answered. "You're probably good now as long as it's dry."

********** **

"It's so dry I can barely move my face." Mama laughed, although it was difficult with such a stiff face. "I think I'll just go rinse this off." She stood up and disappeared into the bathroom.

********** **

Sango sighed heavily, admiring her nails again.

********** **

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head.

********** **

"No. I mean, not really."

********** **

Kagome looked suspicious. "Care to elaborate?"

********** **

"It's just, well, nerves I guess. Do you think Miroku and I are rushing things?"

********** **

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome had to fight not to snort back a laugh. "You and Miroku have been engaged for a year! How is this rushing things?"

********** **

"No, I mean, do you think I'll regret ditching our big wedding?" Sango corrected. "I mean, this was just an out of the blue idea I had."

********** **

"Did you want a big wedding?" Kagome asked, feeling the mud on her face stiffen. Sango shook her head emphatically. "Then why are you worried?"

********** **

"I just feel like, I dont' know... if getting married is going to change things for Miroku and I- is this how we want to start off?"

********** **

Kagome shook her head. "Look, marriage is nothing but a legal document. It doesn't change anything unless you let it." Kagome took Sango's hands in her own. "Do you love Miroku?" She asked. Sango nodded. "Then that's all that matters. Don't stress over a peice of paper."

********** **

Sango smiled sheepishly. "You're right. I'm being silly."

********** **

"No, you've got a right to feel that way. It's normal. Even I had my own doubts about my relationship with Inuyasha. In the end though, you've just got to do what feel right for you and Miroku. Just relax and let Mama and I take care of everything."

********** **

"Kagome's right. We've got everything covered. All you and Miroku have to do is show up." Mama piped in as she re entered the room, blotting gently at her face with a towel.

********** **

"You know I love you two right? I don't know what I'd do without you." Sango gushed. She felt tears welling in her eyes and frantically fanned the dampness with her hands.

********** **

"That's what family is for dear." Mama said with a soft smile.

********** **

"Thanks. I think I'm going to wash this mask off now." Sango said, before disappearing through the door.

********** **

Asami sat down next to Kagome, her smile brightening. "What?" Kagome asked.

********** **

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering when you became so wise?" Mama sighed.

********** **

"I can't take all of the credit." Kagome admitted. "You set an excellent example."

********** **

00

********** **

"Are they dead?" Sota asked as he eyed the two men passed out on the veranda.

********** **

"No, but they sure smell like it." Kohaku said as he bent over for a better look.

********** **

"What do you think we should do? Everyone will be up soon." Sota wondered.

********** **

"Well, there's nothing for it." Kohaku said with a nod. "We have to wake them up. You wan't the girls and Mama to find them like this?"

********** **

Sota didn't look so sure. "I guess not."

********** **

Kohaku knealt over one of the sleeping men and nudged him none-to-gently with his foot. "Hey dummy! WAKE UP!" He hissed.

********** **

Miroku jerked awake, smacking Inuyasha square in the jaw. The hanyo jumped up ready for a fight, but immediatly regretted it.

********** **

"What the hell?" he growled, doing is best to give Sota and the other kid a dirty look through squinty eyes. His mouth felt like sand paper, and his body felt stiff.

********** **

"Did you have to be so loud?" Miroku yelped, rubbing his face, then brushing his hair out of his eyes.

********** **

Sota and Kohaku laughed. "Serves you right for getting drunk the night before your wedding!" Sota teased.

********** **

"Being hung over is a bitch, ain't it?" Kohaku laughed, offering his soon to be brother in law a hand up. "You're lucky we found you first."

********** **

"Kagome and Mom are gonna kill you when they find out." Sota chortled.

********** **

"I am _not_ hung over!" Inuyasha answered adamantly. "And they ain't gonna find out. I just need some coffee and I'll be fine." He decided, heading for the kitchen.

********** **

"I'll second that." Miroku groaned, following close behind.

********** **

"Wooh! And a shower. You smell like cheap sake." Sota waved his hand in front of his nose.

********** **

"And how would _you_ know what cheap sakes smells like?" Inuyasha asked, cutting the boy a suspicious glare over his shoulder. Sota chuckled, scratching his head nervously.

********** **

"Let us worry about the coffee while you two get cleaned up." Kohaku offered.

********** **

"Thanks Kohaku. I really appreciate that." Miroku said as he detoured toward the bathroom, Inuyasha not far behind.

********** **

"Don't thank us yet." Kohaku muttered as he and Sota high tailed it to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee.

********** **

"Gods Miroku! You " they heard Inuyasha yowl from down the hall, and they laughed, shaking their heads in amusement.

********** **

00

********** **

Somehow the rest of the day went off without a hitch. After a shower and a few cups of coffee, both Inuyasha and Miroku were good as new.

********** **

Asami was the first one awake after that. She showed up dressed and ready to start the day. She whipped up a hearty breakfast, and as soon as they were done eating she put them to work putting up lanterns along the path to the meadow.

********** **

Much to Sota and Kohaku's relief she allowed them to loiter in the kitchen for a while before giving them their own jobs moving the table and chairs town the trail to the site of the ceremony.

********** **

Sango was up next, followed by Kagome, who had only been delayed because she decided to nurse Aiko before having her own breakfast.

********** **

At some point Miroku's uncle Mushin had shown up. Much to Sango's relief he was sober and ready to preform his duty as officiate. He made a big speech about behind honored to preform his favorite nephew's wedding, then nonchalantly asked where they kept the ceremonial sake.

********** **

Sango had then threatened that if he even had a drop of alchohol that she would personally break the jar over his head, to which the old monk had chuckled nervously and promised that he would remain dry until after the wedding.

********** **

After cleaning up the dishes, the three women got to work arranging flowers for the alter, and a bouquet for Sango, plus a little basket of petals for Aiko to 'carry'. When that was all finished, they got busy cooking for the after party. Before anyone knew it, afternoon had crept up on them.

********** **

Kagome chuckled to herself as she tried to wriggled Aiko into her infant sized kimono. The pup was more interested in playing than cooperating, and Kagome, although amused, was starting to feel a bit of frustration.

********** **

"Let's get you dressed in your pretty kimono! It's almost time for Aunti Sango's wedding! " Kagome said, trying for the third time to get Aiko to hold still long enough to get her arms in the sleeves and keep them there before she tied it shut.

********** **

"You look beautiful." Inuyasha hummed in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Kagome smiled at her mate's compliment. She'd spent quite some time getting her kimono on, and was glad that her efforts hadn't been in vain. Her under kimono was a lovely shade of magenta made to compliment the soft pink of the outer kimono decorated with delicate Sakura branches blossoming in spring, cinched at the waist by a pink obi.

********** **

Kagome turned in his grasp and appraised her husband. He too had changed for the occation. He wore a dark blue hakama and over coat tied with a black obi , and cream kosode underneath. Kagome found that she liked the way he looked dressed up in traditional clothes. It reminded her of when he'd worn his robe of the fire rat.

********** **

"You look pretty good yourself." She answered, before turning back around to finish dressing Aiko.

********** **

"Pup giving you trouble?" He asked.

********** **

"Not really, she's just wiggly. Mind giving me a hand. " She asked, smiling at her husband appreciatively. "Look who it is Aiko! It's Papa!" She cooed excitedly as Inuyasha released his hold on her and turned his attention to the baby.

********** **

Aiko burbled happily, kicking her little arms and legs with excitement at seeing her father.

********** **

Inuyasha made a few soft sounds that sounded suspiciously like dog noises, and suddenly Aiko was still, looking up at him expectantly with her large innocent eyes.

********** **

"What did you just do there?" Kagome asked in amazement, earning a blush from her mate. She managed to get both of Aiko's arms into their prospective sleeves without any trouble. "Will you hold her up so I can tie the bow in the back?" She added offhandedly.

********** **

Inuyasha lifted Aiko up in the air, nuzzling her little nose with his own. "I told her to hold still." He answered with a shrug.

********** **

"In the Inu language you told me about?" She asked. Aiko mewled impatiently, kicking her little legs. Inuyasha growled lightly and snuffled her belly, making the baby coo happily.

********** **

"Yeah. She's pretty good at it." He said, kissing Aiko on the top of her head as he handed her back to Kagome.

********** **

"Could I learn?" Kagome asked, putting the baby to her shoulder. Inuyasha quirked a dark brow as he considered her question.

********** **

"Maybe some of it." He said with a shrug.

********** **

"You'll teach me?" Kagome sounded excited.

********** **

"I guess I could try. I haven't had to teach anyone before."

********** **

"Then how did Aiko learn?"

********** **

"She was born knowing, I just encouraged it." Inuyasha groused, rolling his eyes.

********** **

"Oh." Kagome sounded a little dejected, and Inuyasha's ears drooped guiltily. He made a soft woofing sound, and Aiko turned to look up at him curiously. "What does that mean?"

********** **

"Pup." He answered, repeating the noise. Kagome smiled and did her best imitation. Aiko turned her head and looked up expectantly, making her own little sound in response.

********** **

"Pretty good." Inuyasha chuckled.

********** **

"What did she say?"

********** **

"Mama."

********** **

Kagome beamed. "That's right baby!" She praised, repeating the sound for 'pup'. Aiko gave her a wide toothless smile that made Kagome's heart overflow with motherly pride.

********** **

"I think you're getting the hang of it." Inuyasha chuckled, kissing Kagome's forehead. "It's almost time for the ceremony. Do we have everything?"

********** **

Kagome nodded. "You ready to carry the flower girl down the isle?" She asked, handing the baby back to him as she slipped her shoes on her feet. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

********** **

"I think I can handle it."

********** **

"Kagome! We're about to start! Are you three ready?" Mama called form outside.

********** **

"We're coming Mama! Just a moment!" She answered. "Lets go." She added, giving Inuyasha a quick kiss on the mouth before heading out the door.

********** **

00

********** **

Sango looked lovely in her white sleeveless dress and lace veil. She was the picture perfect bride, and Asami couldn't have been more proud. "You look absolutely beautiful." she said, kissing Sango on the cheek.

********** **

"Thank you Mama. I'm a little nervous." She admitted, adjusting her veil for the umpteenth time.

********** **

"Just breath dear. " Asami coached, gently taking Sango's hands in her own. "You'll do just fine. We're all here for you."

********** **

"That's right Sango!" Kagome chimed in encouragingly.

********** **

"Yeah sis!" Kohaku echoed.

********** **

Sango smiled brightly, and nodded her head in understanding. With her blood and adopted family there by her side, she felt more love than she'd ever felt, and if gave her courage.

********** **

The sun was just setting behind the tress, and the lanterns that lit the path to the meadow glowed, giving off a warm magical light.

********** **

"Alright, it's time!" Kagome said as they heard the music start up. She offered a big smile and a thumbs up before linking arms with Kohaku and heading down the path. A moment later Inuyasha carried the flower girl, followed finally by Asami and the bride.

********** **

The meadow of purity had an unearthly glow to it at this time of evening, reflecting the warm pinks and oranges of the approaching sunset. The walk down the path to the alter where Miroku waited was surprisingly quick, and before Sango knew it, Mama Higurashi was lifting her veil to kiss her forehead before giving her away.

********** **

Miroku looked like he was in shock with his mouth wide open at the sight of her, and Sango giggled as she took her place at the alter beside him.

********** **

The ceremony was short and sweet, just as Sango had always imagined it. Mushin blended the old traditions seamlessly with the new ones, and after their final drink of the ceremonial sake, and a sweet kiss, Sango and Miroku were pronounced Mister and Misses Takahara.

********** **

Sango looked out at her family as they cheered for her and Miroku, and smiled broadly. She felt like a balloon was expanding in her chest, making her feel like she was nothing but air.

********** **

"Let's celebrate!" Kohaku cheered, throwing his arms in the air as he led everyone back to the house.

********** **

The rest of the night, Sango hadn't left Miroku's side. They ate and drank and danced until they couldn't any more. Miroku looked at her with his bedroom eyes, and Sango felt her knees go weak.

********** **

"Are you ready to call it a night?" He asked, his voice sent shivers of pleasure down her back.

********** **

"Whenever you are." She answered breathlessly.

********** **

Miroku smiled and nodded his head, then grabbed a glass cup and a spoon from the table, clanking the two together noisily. Everyone stopped their happy chatter and looked at him expectantly.

********** **

"I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for making this possible. I know it was short notice, but because of you it was absolutely perfect. You're the most amazing bunch of people, and I'm happy to call every single one of you my family!" He said raising his glass. Everyone cheered and raised their glasses in kind. "Now, it's getting late, and I think my wife and I will be heading to bed!"

********** **

Mushin wistled a cat call, and Mrs Higurashi cheered encouragingly. They all teasingly wished the new couple luck conceiving their first child as they disappeared into the darkened house toward the bridal room.

********** **

It was going to be a fun night if Miroku had anything to say about it.

********** **


	17. Chapter 17

The street below Higurashi Shrine was quiet. It hadn't seen too much traffic during the day, from either vehicles or pedestrians, making it the perfect place to keep an eye on things without being noticed.

So far the two yokai camped out in a little gray sedan hadn't seen anything accept an old woman as she made her way up the shrine steps to pay her respects to the local Kami.

"Man these long stake outs are so effing boring."

"No kidding. Thank god for late night burger joints. And seriously Kabiki, effing. If you're going to curse, at least use the actual fucking word."

"Oh shut up Kaito. My kid's just learning to talk, and she's in that repeats everything she hears stage. I'm trying to curb my swearing before it bites me in the ass." The young Neko yokai explained to his partner.

"I bet your mate jumped down your throat about it, and you laid down and took it like a pussy. " The weasel yokai laughed as he took a swig of his soda and grimaced- it tasted bitter from ice melt.

"At least I've got a mate." Kabiki snapped. He unwrapped his burger and took a large bite, chewing angrily.

"Like I'd want to chain myself down like that." Kaito scoffed, leaning his chair back. "You're right though. Watching this place is fucking boring. Why are we even here?"

"Sesshomaru sama wants it under surveighlance because Inuyasha's in laws live here."

"So?"

"So? Did you listen at the briefing this morning? Apparently the hanyo's miko is being targeted by some rogue yokai. We're just keeping an eye on the place to make sure nothing happens." Kabiki explained.

"That's stupid." The weasel scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly there was a frantic tapping on the the driver's side window, a man in his thirties stood there, waving frantically. Kabiki rolled the windows down and gave the guy ay annoyed glare. "You need something?' He asked.

"I think Higurashi Shrine is one fire!" The man yelled, pointing up the hill where four pillars of smoke rose above the hill at the top of the stone stairway.

"Fuck!" Kaito snapped, jumping out of his chair.

"I'm heading up there! You call the fire department!" Kabiki yelled over his shoulder at him as he bounded up the steps three and four at a time.

Kaito grabbed his phone and dialed. He remembered the man that had tapped on their window to get their attention, but he was nowhere to be seen.

00

"Shit!" Kabiki swore as he saw the smoke rising from the residence on the shrine grounds. The shrine itself and a few other smaller buildings were up in flames as well. The neko ran to the front door of the house and barged in.

It was like walking into a wall of smoke. The grey clouds filled his lungs as he searched every room for sign of life. The flames were quickly engulfing the entire house, and if he didn't act fast, he would die from smoke inhalation. Finally, crumpled half way down the hall on the second floor between the bedroom and the stairs, Kabiki found the old shrine keeper. The flames had almost engulfed the old man's entire body, but Kabiki snatched him up and left the house.

The old man coughed as fresh air hit his lungs, and he sputtered. "Kg... K'gome." He muttered.

"Just stay calm sir. We've called the fire department. You're going to be fine." But looking at the old man's wounds, he wasn't going to be fine. The old man gasped loudly, taking the young yokai by the collar of his shirt.

"He, he said ... it's because of... K'gome."

"Who sir? Who said this?"

"H-he said his name was N- Naraku!" He breathed deeply for a moment or two more and then passed out once again.

"God damn it. " Kabiki cursed. He could hear the fire trucks pull up the driveway. He had to get back to Kaito and call Sesshomaru sama. Luckily, he could still hear the old man's weak breath as he stood up and ran off back down the steps.

A group of neighbors had begun to congregate in the street, curious about all of the ruckus going on so late ate night. Kaito stood there in the thick of them, watching as the smoke billowed from the top of the hill.

"Hey! The fire department just showed up!" The weasel yelled, pointing down the street.

"We've got to call Sesshomaru sama." Kabiki hissed, running back to the car to grab his phone. He reached through the door and was about to pick it up when he noticed something setting on the hood of the car. He picked it up and studied it curiously.

"What's that?" Kaito asked.

Kabiki studied it carefully. "It's some sort of doll. There's a note." He said, noticing the small piece of paper tied to the wooden figure's neck like a noose.

"What's it say?"

"I'm coming for you Kagome~Naraku. " Kabiki read aloud. "Call Sesshoumaru sama. I think he's going to want to know about this."

0000

"My Lord! My Lord!"

Sesshomaru sat up in his large bed as the door flung open and Jaken came bursting in.

"My Lord!" the little green youkai squawked .

The Taiyokai shot icy daggers at his assistant. "Jaken. If this is anything but an emergency, I will kill you."

Jaken gulped nervously and nodded his head. "Yes My Lord. I have just recieved word from the surveillance team watching Higurashi Shrine. The entire establishment has burning to the ground, and Shinjiro Higurashi was caught in the fire! He was burned badly, but is still alive."

That got the taiyokai's attention, and Sesshomaru was out of bed in an instant, heading to his study. "Has Kagome's family been notified?"

"No my Lord. The fire department had only just arrived."

"You get my brother on the phone, now!"

"Of course my Lord, but there is more." Jaken continued, doing his best to keep up with Sesshomaru's pace.

"More you say?"

"Yes! When the men got back to their car they found a wooden figure. It was from Naraku my Lord."

"The same yokai that attacked my brother the other night?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The very same." Jaken nodded.

The taiyokai growled as he entered his study. "Jaken, get me in touch with the doctors at the hospital and tell them that they'll be expecting a burn victim very soon. I want Kagome's grandfather given the utmost of care. Spare no expense."

"Of course my Lord! Right away!" Jaken sqwaked. He took off running, only to trip over his short legs on the way out the door.

Sesshomaru grabbed the phone from his desk and dialed a number.

0000

There was a loud knock at the bedroom door, and Inuyasha growled as he stumbled over one of the baby's toys on his way to answer it.

"What?" He grumbled, squinting his eyes against the light in the hall.

"Inuyasha sama. It's your Lord brother. It's an emergency." Kato said urgently, handing Inuyasha a cell phone.

"You better have a damn good reason for call so late." He answered, putting it to his ear.

"Naraku struck again." Sesshomaru said, his voice steady. Inuyasha's stomach sank like a stone.

"What happened?"

"He set fire to Higurashi Shrine. The entire establishment is up in flames. Luckily I had some of my men watching the place as a precaution. They pulled Shinjiro Higurashi from the flames, but he was badly wounded. "

"Fuck." Inuyasha swore. "Did they catch him?"

He heard Kagome yawn and sit up in bed. "Did they catch who?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Inuyasha turned to her, holding up his hand for quiet.

"Unfortunatly, no. But I will have a guard posted at the hospital just in case."

"Good. Do you think he know's where we are?"

"I have no evidence to say either way, but if it at all possible I would highly suggest you leave for the safe house immediatly." Sesshoumaru answered curtly. "I have my best men on this. Rest assured, this Naraku cannot stay hidden forever. I must go, but give Kagome and her family my condolences."

"Sure. And thanks." Inuyasha said as the call ended. He handed the phone back to Kato, who stood in the doorway looking wide awake and ready to act. "You get all of that?" He asked.

"I did. Should I prepare the car?"

Inuyasha stood there, his head spinning. "Uh, not yet. I'll let you know when we're ready."

"Of course." Kato bowed low, then disappeared down the hall once again. Inuyasha looked at Kagome sitting there in bed, waiting for him to explain what was going in, and he wished so desperately that he didn't have to give her such terrible news.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked as he moved to join her in the bed once again.

"It was Sesshomaru. Something happened." Inuyasha started.

"What?"

"The shrine was set on fire." He answered gently. Kagome gasped, her eyes welling with tears.

"What about Grandpa? Please tell me he got out alright!" she begged. Inuyasha shook his head.

"They managed to get him out, but he was badly burned. He's not doing very well, but Sesshoumaru wanted me to tell you that he will make sure he gets the best care available."

Kagome's tears fell freely now, and she threw herself at Inuyasha's chest, needing him to ground her as her world came crashing down around her once again. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her up as she collapsed.

"It was Naraku. He left a note on the guard's car as a warning to you." Inuyasha added, doing his best to keep himself calm.

"Oh my god! Does he know where we are?" Kagome gasped, realizing what that might mean.

"We're not sure, but I think it's best if we move somewhere safe."

"Ipanema?" Kagome sniffed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes. Ipanema." He confirmed. Kagome frowned as she prepared to argue. She truly wished there was another option. She felt like she should be headed to the hospital to sit at her Grandfather's bedside until he recovered. She also knew however that Inuyasha was right. They had more than just their own lives to think about now.

"I go where you go." She finally said. "Has anyone told Mama yet?"

"I don't think so." he answered honestly.

"We should wake her up to tell her. She has to know." Kagome was adamate as she stood up from the bed and headed for the door. With a quick glance at the baby to make sure she was still asleep, Inuyasha headed out the door after his mate.

00

As Kagome had expected, her mother immediatly jumped into action. Without a second thought about the time of night, or even how she was going to get herself there, Asami insisted on getting herself to the hospital. She ran about her room, grabbing her things, haphazardly stuffing them into her bag. In minutes she was finished and heading for the door.

"Mama, wait. You don't have a car!" Kagome yelped as she hurried to catch up.

"I'll hitch hike if I have to dear, but I can't stay here any longer. Not if your grandfather needs me." Asami explained.

Sango and Miroku's door opened a crack, and the newly weds peeked out, curious about what all the noise was about. "Is everything alright?" Miroku asked as he finished tieing his robe.

"The shrine was set on fire, and Grandpa is in the hospital. It doesn't look good." Kagome explained quickly as she scrambled after her mother. "Mama, would you just wait a minute!" She called.

"Inuyasha, is he alright?" Sango asked, leaving the room to follow everyone toward the front door.

"He was burned pretty badly." Inuyasha explained.

"Just stop for a moment? We need to make a plan." Kagome cried, taking her mother's bag in her hand. Asami looked at her daughter for a moment, then pulled her into her arms, clinging tightly for dear life as sobs wracked her slim frame. Kagome just stood there, rubbing her mother's back soothingly.

"Kagome is right Asami san. I know that I speak for everyone when I say that we're all leaving with you." Miroku piped up.

"We're not letting you go alone Mama." Sango agreed. "Just give us some time get ready. We still have to tell Sota and Kohaku."

Asami slowly loosened her grip on Kagome and looked around the room. "Alright. But please hurry."

"Right." Miroku agreed. The four young adults headed down the hall to their respective rooms.

Inuyasha slowed his pace, grabbing Miroku by the shoulder before he disappeared into his room. "Can I talk to you?" He asked quietly. Miroku gave him a questioning look and nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute Sango." He called, then turned back to Inuyasha.

"Kagome and I aren't going back."

"I assume you have a good reason." Miroku folded his arms over his chest disapprovingly.

"Don't look at me like that. Of course we have a good reason." Inuyasha snapped defensively.

"Well?"

"It was Naraku that set the shrine on fire. He left a warning for Kagome." The hanyou answered, crossing his own arms over his chest. Miroku's eyes went wide with surprise, his dark brows disappearing under his sleep disheveled bangs.

"What do you need my help with exactly?"

Inuyasha paused for a moment. "I don't know if Naraku is tracking us. It would make me feel a lot better if we could borrow your car for the trip. I'll have Kato drive you two and Asami back. You can keep the car too if you need it."

"If you need it my friend, I am happy to oblige." Miroku agreed.

"Good. Thanks."

"Think nothing of it. I'd better get packing." Miroku suggested, heading to his room to join his wife.

00

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she hugged her mother good bye. "Mama, I should be going with you. What if... what if he doesn't make it?" She wondered aloud.

"You can't think like that dear. Stay positive. Your grandfather is a strong man, and he'll pull through. " Asami chided gently. "And honestly, I would prefer knowing the three of you were somewhere safe than with us risking your lives."

"Oh Mama!" Kagome sobbed, pulling her close for another hug.

"We're all packed." Inuyasha said as he finished strapping Aiko's car seat into the back.

"I love you dear. Be safe." Asami said, kissing Kagome's forehead lovingly.

"We will. I promise. Tell Sota that I love him too."

"I will dear. He and Kohaku are going to stay the rest of the night, then drive back in the morning." Mama pulled Inuyasha into a hug. "Stay safe." She whispered with a sad smile.

"You too Mama." He offered as he pulled away and slid into the car. "Keep them safe." He instructed Kato, who nodded obediently.

Sango, Miroku and Asami all stood in the driveway waving as they pulled out of the driveway. Kagome waved back, doing her best to hold back her tears, but failing miserably. Inuyasha blew a breath from between his lips and reached for Kagome's hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I love you, you know that right?"

Kagome managed a smile. "I know, and I love you too."


End file.
